Siguiendo el Camino de un Verdadero Héroe
by Ddai
Summary: cont de Por Siempre Un Héroe-Han pasado dos meses desde que Kaede debutara como Lady Tiger y de que Barnaby "soñara" con su amor imposible, Kotetsu san. Algunas cosas extrañas estan pasando en la cd ... BunnyxYuri. T MORE INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Esto va dedicado a Niisama Ren, a Saya Neesama, a Altair, a Rukia_Ichigo y a Gabriela Taisho

Muy especialmente a Niisama y a Altair quienes creen que esto de poner a Bunny y a Lunatic juntos es interesante… Aunque Niisama dice que es crak… Pero como algo bueno.

Renuncia: Tiger&Bunny no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores, yo solo presto a los personajes para sacar un poco de mi imaginación. Y sí, hay spoiler aquí de varios capítulos sin mucha especificación… Advertidos están.

Es después del episodio veinticuatro, como final alternativo y continuación de "Por siempre un Héroe". Espero que lo disfruten. Sobra decir que es un BarnabyxYuri (Por si no sabían, sí, lo es, y sí, es crack, pero ¿Qué no lo es en el mundo del Fanfiction?.. Todo comentario será leído, analizado y aceptado…)

RESUMEN: Han pasado dos meses desde que Kaede debutara como Lady Tiger y de que Barnaby "soñara" con su amor imposible, Kotetsu san. Algunas cosas extrañas están pasando en la ciudad, en las cuales Bunny se verá involucrado gracias a que el Juez Yuri Petrov lo "invita" a participar en sus propias investigaciones por motivos personales. Entre unas y otras cosas Barnaby descubrirá que Yuri no es lo que parece… Y que detener a Luntic no es una prioridad cuando este ha sido quien lo ha estado ayudando… ¿Mantener a alguien prisionero dentro de una celda es la única manera de detenerlo? Quien piensa así es porque no conoció al mejor Héroe de todos, Wild Tiger…

Como nota adicional debo decir que comencé esta idea como emparejamiento de conveniencia, pero mientras desarrollaba la historia esto tomó un matiz más profundo, espero que lo disfruten. Y si, había dicho que un one shoot bastaría, pero esta relación tomará un poco (mucho) más que solo 10 mil palabras para desarrollarse.. espero que nadie se queje de ello xD

* * *

><p>"<strong>Siguiendo el Camino de un <strong>_**Verdadero**_** Héroe"**

**I**

**=Sentado las reglas del Juego=**

El juez de la Administración de Justicia de Sternbild se hallaba en su casa, mirando las noticias, siguiendo de cerca todo a lo que Los Héroes se refería, muy especialmente a Lady Tiger, la hija del ya difunto Wild Tiger. Hacía un largo tiempo que no había tenido que poner ninguna multa a nadie, tal vez un par de meses, era algo bueno de saber aunque eso hacía su vida un tanto aburrida. El seguía manteniendo su mismo "Código de Justicia", hasta ese día no había habido nadie que pudiera atraparlo y por eso había seguido matando a aquellos que él consideraba debían dejar de existir para hacer de ese mundo un lugar mejor…

Seguía viendo al espectro de Mr. Legend frente a él, solo estaba ahí para atormentarlo por haberlo matado, pero eso no había sido su culpa, su propio padre fue el que le enseñó que no importaba quien ni como fuera, los criminales deben ser castigados por la justicia, que nunca debía de quedarse mirando, cuando estuviera viendo a algo injusto debía de ser fuerte y actuar…

Qué ironía había sido tener que matar al primer Héroe de Sternbild para que él entendiera que debía de convertirse en un Héroe que protegiera al mundo de los injustos… Lo peor de todo era que el camino que había escogido lo mantenía en la oscura soledad de la que no podía escapar, no era que se quejara pero… Los años pasaban, su madre ya había fallecido y su casa era ridículamente grande para el solo…

Por ahora estaba bien así, pero dentro de unos años más tal vez en verdad resentiría aquella soledad…

En aquella misma ciudad, en un departamento de gran ventanal, Barnaby Brooks Jr. y Kaburagi Kaede llegaban casi muertos de cansancio, había pasado más de un par de incidentes ese día y habían estado de un lado para otro salvando gente, evitando un asalto simultáneo a tres sucursales de un banco y rescatando a gente de un desastre marítimo… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en Sternbild? Solo porque había héroes nuevos de pronto todos tenían ganas de ser salvados ¿No?... Era desgastante y un trabajo un poco ingrato a veces, pero, y según el "Código Kotetsu", la sonrisa de felicidad de la gente era el mejor pago para un héroe…

Maldito sea ese comportamiento algunas veces…

—Oniichan…—Kaede estaba ya mas dormida que despierta—Mañana no iré a clases… —apenas podía caminar a su cuarto, ni siquiera se iba a cambiar, solo se tiraría a dormir y listo.

—Es domingo—claro que ya era como las tres de la madrugada, daba igual si se levantaban o no—Recuerda cambiarte antes de acostarte—ella hizo un gesto tétrico, que lucía más impactante gracias a las ojeras que ahora tenía—Tienes ya diecisiete años, no se supone que tenga que recordártelo… —ella solo entrecerró los ojos y se metió a su cuarto, él siguió de largo al baño, tenía que bañarse, por desgracia, antes de irse a dormir, él sí que tenía trabajo pendiente, una entrevista a las ocho de la mañana, como un Plus para sus fans, todo porque había salido un nuevo juguete suyo… No tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de ir, pero trabajo era trabajo, lo "único bueno" de eso era que tendría el resto del día libre, al igual que Kaede, a menos de que pasara algo muy, pero muy importante… —_*Algunas veces esto es verdaderamente agobiante…*_—pensó cansinamente para luego sonreír, si Kotetsu san pudiera contestarle seguro que le daría una cátedra sobre el asunto de ser un Héroe…

Por fortuna nada más pasó y llegó puntual a su entrevista, era lo mismo de siempre, sus puntos fuertes, lo que más disfrutaba de ser Héroe, su estilo y gusto de ropa y moda… Y de repente llegaron a un punto que él suponía en algún momento iba a estallar pero que hasta ese día nadie le había cuestionado… Su elación con Lady Tiger…

—Mucha gente se ha preguntado—inició con cuidado el entrevistador— Sobre su relación con Lady Tiger, se ha dicho mucho, porque ella es hija de su antiguo compañero, Wild Tiger—a él no le gustaba dar detalles de su vida privada pero no lo hizo evidente, se mantuvo sonriendo—Lo que todas sus fans desean saber es si tiene un interés _especial_ en Lady Tiger…–el reportero sonrió, dejando en el aire la insinuación de sus palabras…

—Ella es alguien especial para mí—dijo él sin dejar de sonreír, seguro que todas las chicas y no tan chicas que suspiraban por él, estaba consciente de ello, estarían maldiciendo a Kaede—No solo es la Hija de Wild Tiger, es mi hermana también—eso era algo sabido para algunos, pero desde que se supo que vivían juntos los rumores se habían disparado.

—¿Acaso usted y el Señor Tiger tenían parentesco?—preguntó el reportero intrigado, al igual que muchos lo estarían al oír, mas tarde, su declaración.

—No realmente, pero él fue alguien importante para mí—era una de esas pocas veces que lo reconocía abiertamente—No solo en lo que respecta a ser un Héroe, sino que también fue un amigo cercano y que siempre estuvo dispuesto a apoyarme incondicionalmente—sonrió de una manera tan cálida que las mujeres presentes no dudaron en pensar que era verdaderamente lindo ya que a pesar de tener unos treinta y tres años lucía como un joven de veintitantos…—Ella es como mi hermana, además que es tan linda—sonrió encantadoramente para futuro deleite de sus fans—Que es imposible no encariñarse con ella—

El reportero le hizo unas cuantas preguntas personales más y luego pasó a otro tema, relacionado con el último incidente en que estuvieron involucrados y mencionó a Lunatic, "Héroe renegado" que hasta ese día nadie había podido detener…

Al finalizar se despidió de manera amable y salió del edificio, sin importar que Agnes le dijera que se quedara un poco más, esa mujer a veces daba escalofríos ¿Acaso ella no tenía una vida, o familia, que atender? De todas formas se sentía cansado y quería descansar.

Desafortunadamente Sternbild era una ciudad enorme con una alta tasa de crímenes, antes del atardecer ya se estaba dando en vivo la transmisión de Hero TV, unos presos de la prisión de máxima seguridad se estaban fugando, algunos de ellos eran Next que anteriormente habían arrestado, era necesario que todos los héroes se presentaran, incluso aquellos que, como Rock Bison, ya se habían retirado.

Se trataba de algo serio, nadie había logrado salir de ahí antes ¿Quién habría dejado salir a esos veintisiete reos de la máxima prisión de Sternbild? Bueno eso era algo que tendrían que averiguar después…

Origami Cyclon estaba con Rock Bison, persiguiendo a tres de los prófugos, quienes no eran tan peligrosos, por las calles de la Ciudad.

Sky High había logrado suspender a cuatro de ellos antes de que se alejaran más y ya habían sido puestos bajo la tutela de los policías a cargo, ahora se dirigía, junto con un par de jóvenes de la segunda liga, por otros dos.

Blue Rose había congelado a tres de ellos, consiguiendo seiscientos de un solo tiro, ella estaba feliz por ello y ahora iba por uno más, esperando que ninguno se les fuera a escapar.

Fire Emblem y Dragon Kid estaban yendo en la misma dirección, entre los dos habían capturado a cinco ya y corrían por otros tres…

Barnaby había llegado justo para detener a dos más Y Lady Tiger logró detener a uno, aún faltaban cuatro de ellos, pero ninguno de ellos dos podía moverse de la prisión, por si algún otro criminal intentaba salir, tal vez no era la mejor opción que ellos se quedaran, pero alguien tenía que asegurarse de que ese incidente no pasara a mayores…

—Parece que nadie más se atreverá a salir…—Kaede estaba cerca de Barnaby, alerta a todo movimiento, alguien había cortado la electricidad de una parte de la prisión, andar a ciegas no era una buena idea—¿No deberías estar persiguiendo a esos delincuentes?—ella le dijo con un ligero tono de reproche, no era una niñita que necesitaba de protección.

—Si te dejo sola y algo te pasara nunca me lo perdonaría—contestó él con toda sinceridad, tenía un mal presentimiento, no era dado a creer en el instinto, pero cuando lo sentía sabía que algo iba a estar mal, por lo que no pensaba arriesgarse y menos estando ella de por medio…—No pongas ese gesto—sabía que ella estaba haciendo muecas aun cuando no podía verla por su máscara—Sabes perfectamente que se trata de algo de alto riesgo—

—Espero que al menos te toque a ti invitar la cena esta vez…—bueno él siempre pagaba el noventa por ciento de los gastos de ambos, pero ella quería ir a ese "Club Hero" solo para divertirse con las miradas soñadoras que las mujeres le lanzaban a su Hermano, si ellas supieran que él jamás les haría caso seguro pondrían una cara de desesperación total, nadie más, aparte de ella, sabía que Barnaby Brooks Jr. era homosexual hasta el tuétano…

—Mientras que No sea en Club Hero…—ella no tuvo tiempo de replicar, una nueva _manada_ de reos estaba saliendo del lugar, eran cerca de doce, entre ellos veían algunos que habían apresado hacía poco, un tipo que podía usar fuego, aunque no tan bien como Fire Emblem pero seguía siendo un dolor de muelas, y otro que podía usar sus manos como si fueran látigos… Lo verdaderamente malo de esos sujetos era que habían robado algunas armas de los oficiales que estaban adentro…

Ella estaba lista para saltar y hacerles frente, cosa que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir, ella a veces era tan cabezota como su padre y se ponía innecesariamente en peligro, pero, nuevamente, no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada, llamas azules rodearon el lugar y un par de los que quisieron fugarse estaban ardiendo en llamas del mismo color, atrás de ellos, en lo alto de otro edificio estaba Lunatic, listo para quemar a los que quisieran salir de ahí…

—No puede ser… Ese tipo otra vez…—susurró Kaede, apenas tenía dos meses siendo héroe y ya había visto a Lunatic al menos cuatro veces en persona, pero no había podido detenerlo, es más, ni siquiera había estado cerca de él a menos de tres metros—Es un maldito, nadie debe matar a otro solo porque sí…—ella se sentía furiosa, creía ciegamente en los ideales de su padre y Lunatic estaba totalmente en contra de ellos…—

—¡Espera! ¡Lady Tiger!—Barnaby la vio irse sintiéndose lleno de frustración, ella era peor que él cuando estaba cegado por vengar a sus padres hacía casi diez años, en serio ¿Cómo es que la gente lo había aguantado?...

Ella no lo escuchó, como se le venía haciendo costumbre, lanzándose sobre el "renegado" con su poder activado, usando el de Barnaby por supuesto, pretendía darle un solo y bien dado golpe para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero no había contado con que el Next de llamas de plasma azules fuera tan ágil como para esquivarla con tanta facilidad…

—¡Demonios!—ella había quedado expuesta completamente, fallando el golpe y casi cayendo al piso, pero su oponente solo se alejó unos pasos de ella, mirándola con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda, como si solo la analizara…

—¡No te le acerques!—en ese momento llegó Barnaby, poniéndose delante de ella para cubrirla de cualquier ataque de ese demente—¿Estás bien, Lady Tiger?—ella estaba molesta, mas consigo misma que con el rubio, pero eso lo arreglarían después…

—Ya te había dicho que no tengo intención de pelear con los Héroes…—miró hacia abajo, sus flamas no podían ser apagadas por ahora y los presos tenían miedo de salir y ser quemados hasta la muerte por él…—Y ustedes tienen otras cosas más importantes de que preocuparse…—él caminó hacia atrás y desapareció de su vista, sabía que ninguno de ellos lo seguiría porque tenían que evitar que esos tipos no se escaparan de la prisión…—*_Pero nos veremos pronto…*_—

—¡Se escapó de nuevo!—ella golpeó el piso, aún más molesta que antes—¡No era necesario que vinieras!—y decidió, malamente, desquitarse con él—Pude haberme encargado de él—

—¡Es suficiente!—él la interrumpió, comenzando a perder la paciencia, en serio, no entendía a esa chica a veces ¿Acaso se ponía así cada que le venía la regla?... Calma, se dijo a sí mismo, esa no era manera de expresarse, ni en su mente, de su hermana menor, ella estaba molesta y él debía tratar de ser tolerante, se suponía que era el adulto ahí…—¡Nuestra prioridad es evitar que nadie más se escape de la prisión de máxima seguridad de Sternbild y que absolutamente nadie más sea herido innecesariamente!—ella no contestó, sabía que él tenía razón, pero aún así Lunatic debía ser detenido, él lo sabía, Lunatic mismo también parecía saberlo, pero sí que tenían prioridades ahora, tal como ese demente que decía actuar en nombre de la justicia había dicho—¡Ahora levántate y apúrate!—él comenzó a caminar, sin tenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse esta vez—¡Demuestra que no te llamas Lady Tiger en vano!—ella chasqueó la lengua, él podía ser mucho más rígido que nadie algunas veces y eso parecía funcionar muy bien cuando lo hacía…

—¡Wakarimashite!—ella gritó con ganas, dejando de lado su mal humor, después de todo "Oniichan" tenía toda la razón, ya atraparían a Lunatic otro día, pronto…—¡Matte kudsai yo!—él sonrió, sin mirar atrás, tenían que mantener el entusiasmo porque esa sería una noche muy larga…

—Date prisa que no eres una anciana—se rió suavemente de su broma, no importaba si ella no lo pillaba y que de encima se quejara por la comparación, aquella broma era únicamente entre Kotetsu san y él y así estaba bien; no le preocupaba que Lunatic apareciera y los atacara por la espalda, ya no, sabía bien que eso no estaba en la forma de ser de ese loco, quizás debería de preocuparse si "entendía", un poco, el comportamiento de ese tipo, pero eso sería después, cuando por fin tuviera su almohada para acunarlo…

Después de varias horas de estar ahí, atrapando criminales y conteniendo la fuga tuvieron los resultados, cuatro de ellos se habían logrado fugar, pero bueno era mejor cuatro que más de cuatrocientos… Claro que eso no lo hacía sonar mejor, pero vaya que era una gran diferencia, al final de todo tenían la poción más favorable. Al llegar a casa lo único que hicieron fue tirarse al piso y dormir, eran pasadas ya las tres de la madrugada, Kaede se levantaría para llegar tarde a la escuela y él… Bueno, tenía cosas que hacer, pero en ese momento no podía recordar nada de ellas, quizás mañana, cuando su cerebro le arrojara la alerta de que llegaba tarde a sus compromisos se acordaría hasta de preocuparse por ello…

El juez de la administración de justicia de la ciudad también estaba llegando a su casa, cansado de estar rastreando a esos criminales, sólo había podido dar con uno y así como lo había visto lo había eliminado, ya aparecerían los otros tres en algún momento…

Lo que ocupaba su mente era la imagen de Wild Tiger, él había estado ahí, delante de su hija, justo como la primera vez que se había topado con la chica, claro que no tenía su traje de Héroe, iba como siembre, con esa gorra bicolor que hacia juego con su chaleco, con aquella camisa verde y el pantalón de vestir. No sabía si tendría alguna habilidad para ver fantasmas o algo así, más que nada porque nunca había visto otro que no fuera a su propio padre y ahora al de Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, pero dudaba que fuera eso.

Wild Tiger siempre estaba ahí, para proteger a su pequeña Kaede y a Barnaby Brooks Jr., se ponía delante de ellos, como si supiera que con eso él no les dispararía, pero aún si Tiger no estuviera no lo haría, no a ellos, de alguna manera lo ayudaban a creer que la Justicia y los Verdaderos Héroes aún podían existir…

Apenas entrar se quitó el casco y se sentó frente al ordenador, cerrando los ojos cansinamente, Mr. Legend estaba ahí, de nuevo, pero hoy no tenía ganas de "discutir" con él, simplemente lo ignoró e hizo como que no oía su reclamo de siempre… ¿Por qué su padre no pudo ser como Kaburagi? ¿Por qué tuvo que convertirse en un desvío del mal?

Se levantó para ir por un poco de té y luego acostarse adormir, tenía que levantarse temprano, seguro que las cosas se pondrían al tope en las oficinas de Gobierno con lo pasado esa noche y tenía que tomar algunas decisiones al respecto…

Sus pensamientos volaron nuevamente a Wild Tiger, lo admiraba como hombre, porque había sido un gran hombre y más aun lo amaba por ser un Gran Héroe, el mejor de todos, el único que, pese a ser la Trituradora de la Justicia, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse en la senda de la Justicia hasta el final aún en su declive, él lo había notado y por eso había seguido sus pasos más de cerca, agradeciendo el haberse equivocado cuando creyó que Wild Tiger comentaría los mismos errores que su padre …

Yuri sonrió ligeramente al recordar al tipo torpe que fuera Kotetsu, deseaba haberlo conocido mejor, haber podido compartir tiempo con ese hombre y quizás algo más que una amistad…

Pasaron un par de días después del incidente de la fuga, Barnaby estaba tratando de levantarse de la cama, normalmente no sería problema estar de pie antes de las siete de la mañana, como era su costumbre, pero con todo lo que había pasado esa semana, lo pasado el domingo, mas su entrevista y sus propias investigaciones sobre lo mismo de siempre, ya le pasaban factura, no era como que fuera más viejo de su edad, pero tenía que dormir un poco más que solo un par de horas por día si quería mantenerse bien y sin ojeras…

¿Por qué no había sonado su despertador? Había sol, demasiada luz para ser las siete o las ocho… Miró el reloj que tenía sobre su mesita de cama…

—¿Once cuarenta y siete…?—abrió los ojos con sorpresa y molestia… ¿Desde cuándo dormía tanto? ¿Y qué pasó con su alarma de las siete de la mañana?—¡Kaede!—se levantó al instante, saliendo de su cuarto, seguro que la chica lo había hecho para no ir a la escuela…—¿Por qué quitaste mi alarma?—entró a su sala, mirando a la chica acostada en el piso, mirando un video suyo, _casualmente_ el de su última entrevista, mientras comía alguna chuchería…

—Tenías que dormir un poco más…—ella dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa "ganadora", de esas que por sí sola iluminaban un cuarto entero—Y… Agnes san me dio este video—omitió, desde luego, todo el berrinche que tuvo que hacer para tenerlo—Y quería verlo… No puedo creer que creyeran que tú y yo teníamos "algo"…—ella estaba viendo esa parte y no pausó el video—Además un simple día perdido de escuela no es nada…—

—Hay algo llamado "Responsabilidad" y se trata de lo primero que un Héroe debe tener…—el suspiró suavemente, en verdad que no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, oyó la siguiente pregunta del reportero que lo entrevisto cansinamente, como había odiado esos momentos del domingo pasado…—

—¿Hay alguien especial en su vida en este momento?—se escuchó del televisor, mientras se vía al rubio, con aquella sonrisa ensayada, mirando a las cámaras.

—Sí, lo hay…—Kaede sonrió pícaramente, mirando a Barnaby y éste hizo como que no se enteraba—Es una persona muy especial para mí, a quien he amado desde hace años…—el rubio recordó la cara de sorpresa del entrevistador, así como la que pusieron las personas en el set, ni él mismo sabía porque había contestado eso, bueno tal vez sí lo sabía, simplemente quería decirlo, quería que todos supieran que sin importar lo que hicieran no llegarían a nada con él porque su corazón estaba ocupado y pese a haber tenido esa "visión" hacía dos meses no quería renunciar a ese sentimiento…

—Wow…—exclamó de una manera poco profesional el entrevistador—Eso seguro será un golpe duro para todas sus fans—dijo a manera de broma, pero de una manera muy suave y sin ofender a nadie—¿Podría hablarnos un poco más sobre ella? ¿Está en alguna relación oficial? Si no le molesta la pregunta desde luego—Kaede prestó más intención, se había dado cuenta de que Barnaby estuvo respondiendo de manera demasiado sincera y sin ser ensayado ¿Un desliz? Ella sabía que no, pero él no le había dicho nada sobre "Alguien especial" en su vida…

—En lo absoluto—dijo el rubio poniendo una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica que seguro arrancaría suspiros de sus fans—Era una relación especial, pero _ella_ no está disponible para mí, tuvo que salir de Sternbild por cuestiones personales—por un momento, y solo para los que lo conocían bien como Kaede misma, él pareció triste, con las sombras de lágrimas en su rostro—Sin embargo me consta que es feliz y que está bien, lo cual me alegra bastante…—no había mentiras ahí, la chica lo sabía, pero podía notar que había muchas cosas que el rubio estaba omitiendo _apropósito_ y que el haber revelado esa parte de su vida tenía alguna intención…

—Entonces, si me permite la pregunta, ¿Está dispuesto a esperarla o hay esperanza para las damas que lo admiran?—claro que era evidente que la palabra que quiso decir era "desean" en vez de admiran, pero bueno, había cosas que no se podían decir en una entrevista…

—Nuestra relación siempre fue platónica—reconoció con una sonrisa tan dulce que hasta Kaede lo miró de manera soñadora, estaba feliz de tener un hermano tan lindo pero también sabía que esa sonrisa era una muestra de su tristeza y eso era algo que no quería mirar, Barnaby siempre parecía estar triste cuando estaba en esos lapsus de _reflexión_—Así que creo que no he estado fuera del alcance de las hermosas damas que me brindan su apoyo…—quizás no habían sido las palabras correctas pero él no quiso decir "disponible" porque no quería salir con ninguna de esas "damas"… La entrevista siguió, pero la chica ya no prestó atención…

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste ahí?—ella lo miró, desde el piso, buscando los ojos del rubio, hallando una tristeza vieja en ellos y una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios.

—Lo es… De alguna manera lo es…—ella se puso en pie, él ya sabía que la lluvia de preguntas se avecinaba—Y sí, él fue alguien especial para mí, nunca le dije lo que sentía pero él lo sabía—el ya se había girado para ir a bañarse y escapar de aquella inquisidora mirada—Y antes de que me lo preguntes, no, no puedo ir a buscarle, ya no, murió poco después de que me enamoré de él—eso dejó a la castaña sin palabras—Pero no me sentí solo porque a pesar de la perdida había alguien junto a mí, recordándome que hay cosas por las cuales no se debe llorar…—él salió por fin de ahí, entrando al baño, esperando que ella entendiera que no quería hablar de ello, era un de esas cosas que no podía contarle sin tocar un tema delicado…

—Barnaby…—ella susurró, con los ojos acuosos, no sabía nada de ello porque él jamás lo había mencionado y, por como sonaba, ella tenía una ligera sospecha de quien podía ser ese hombre a quien él amaba… Pero entendía que era algo de lo que él no quería hablar, no ahora al menos, tendría que esperar para saber más…

El se recargó en la puerta del baño, estando adentro, levantando la cabeza un poco al momento que respiraba profundamente, miró el techo sin mirarlo, por primera vez en un largo tiempo sentí aquella soledad de antaño…

—Kotetsu san… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?...—cerró los ojos con un poco de fuerza, recordando ese extraño _sueño_ de aquel día—Antes de eso todo estaba bien… ¿Por qué siempre te metes en mi vida sin preguntar antes?— pensó, con cierto macabro humor, que Kotetsu hasta muerto siempre sería Kotetsu…

Un rato después pareció que toda esa atmósfera deprimente se había ido, ellos dos comieron juntos, mientras reían y discutían sobre los estudios de Kaede…

Yuri Petrov estaba sentado en su escritorio, revisando unos documentos, sabía que había _ligeras_ anomalías en ellos, pero pretendía no darse cuenta, había algo extraño en algunos casos llevados a juicio, oficiados por otros Jueces, así como detalles de la prisión de la cual esos cuatro se habían fugado, con lo que sabía de Maverik y su relación con Ouroboros, podía identificar que las circunstancias en las que estaban no eran coincidencias, alguien debía de estar moviendo las piezas, alguien con peso en el ámbito político o legal y él no podía hacer nada, no por ahora al menos, pero estaba bien así, esos terroristas se les habían escapado a todos porque eran una organización fuera de su alcance, había muchos intereses de por medio, pero ahora quizás tenía una oportunidad, no la desperdiciaría por querer correr, lo que necesitaba era _aliados_, no era el único que quería atrapar a los de Ouroboros… Este parecía el pretexto que estaba buscando, podría alcanzar varios de sus objetivos en un solo tiro…

Sonrió muy sutilmente, no tenía planeado ver a ese "chico" tan pronto, pero tal parecía que el "destino" así lo quería ahora… Lo complicado, quizás sería explicarle las cosas…

Pasó casi diez días del incidente de la fuga, no habían tenido señales de esos tipos hasta ese día, uno de ellos había querido asaltar un banco, no era algo muy inteligente hacer un gran robo si acabas de fugarte pero el sentido común era algo de lo que carecían muchos delincuentes, el problema fue que el tipo tenía una banda de ocho personas, habían logrado atrapar a cinco de ellos, pero él y los otros tres se habían escapado, de eso había pasado casi una hora…

—No puedo creer que simplemente se fueron…—Kaede se quejó al entrar a la "sede" de todos los héroes, mientras Karina asentía y Pao Lin se juntaban con ella, con los seños fruncidos.

—No los vi por ningún lado… ¿Están seguros de que eran nueve?—se quejó Karina cruzándose de brazos, ella no había podido hacer puntos esta vez…—

—Sí—dijo Dragon Kid, con tono reflexivo—Yo los vi cuando estaba llegando, pero no sé cómo es que se han desaparecido los otros—en ese momento se metió Fire Emblem en su plática, haciendo unas expresiones exageradas, como de costumbre.

—Es posible que se confundieran con el resto de la gente, en especial si no llevaban nada del botín…—él parecía triste, pero había sido quien capturó a dos de esos cinco sujetos.

—Es muy extraño que hayan ido a robar un banco y no se lleven nada en la fuga ¿No creen?—Iván aportó su comentario también, evitando mirar a una de las chicas presentes, en los últimos días se había percatado que una de ellas era particularmente linda y siendo tímido como era no se veía capaz de mirarla directamente sin sonrojarse…—Aunque también puede ser que no les diera tiempo…—

—En eso tienes razón—concedió Fire Emblem, mientras miraba hacia donde estaban Barnaby y Sky High, ninguno de ellos parecía preocupado, estaban oyendo, pero no decían nada, de Barnaby lo entendía, siempre había sido alguien de pocas palabras, aunque de Keith eso era muy extraño, pero bueno, el hombre estaba nervioso porque sería padre por segunda ocasión, ese podía ser el motivo de su silencio…—¿No tienes nada que decir, Guapo?—obviamente se dirigía a Barnaby…

—Creo que ese tipo fue simplemente muy estúpido por creer que podía ir y asaltar un banco así como si nada…—sonrió con un deje de prepotencia, como era habitual cuando no quería hablar de más, aunque tenían tiempo conociéndose no sentía que podía confiar en ellos, él sabía que era algo raro asaltar un lado y luego huir sin _nada_, pero ¿Quién les aseguraba que de verdad no se llevaron nada?... Tenía sus sospechas, pero no se los diría, no tenía caso si no tenía pruebas.

—Lo peor del caso es que no pudimos detenerlo… ¿Pero como detienes a alguien que puede atravesar paredes?...—comentó Pao Lin, con un gesto de frustración—Lo que es más ¿Cómo es que se las arreglaron para mantenerlo encerrado si tiene esa habilidad?—

—Tal vez lo tenían en una celda especial con algún material que inhibiera sus poderes—contestó Kaede, haciéndose la misma pregunta que Pao Lin.

—Hasta donde sabemos, no hay tal cosa—dijo Blue Rose con esa mirada madura que muy pocas veces tenía—No se ha dado a conocer ningún material que pueda inhibir los poderes de los Next…—pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir nada Habló Sky High.

—¡Va a ser niña!—gritó a todo pulmón, evidentemente emocionado por la noticia, su primer hijo tenía dos años y era varón, ahora tendría la niña que había soñado tener desde que se casó—¡Arigatou, soshite, Arigatou!—él seguía hablando por teléfono con sus esposa, de la cual se alcanzó a oír una risa linda y agradable ante la celebración de sus esposo—¡Vamos a tener una niña!—de repente todo mal fue olvidado y las felicitaciones inundaron la sala, estaban, incluso, arreglando el ir a algún lado a beber para celebrar al Mago de Aire, total que la única menor de su unido Grupo era Kaede y los otros dos chicos "nuevos" que eran menores también, podían tomar jugo…

En ese momento Barnaby recibió un mensaje, el contenido lo dejó serio por un segundo, lo cual nadie más pareció notar, no sabía de quien venía, el número era desconocido, pero el mensaje era muy claro…

"_Sr. Barnaby Brooks Jr., tengo información que seguramente está interesado en saber acerca de "O", confirme el lugar de nuestra reunión, después de las once de la noche, le anticipo que esta información no puede ser dada a nadie más que a usted…"_

No tenía ni la menor idea sobre lo que podría tratarse, pero era seguro que no cualquier persona tenía acceso a su número personal, actualmente solo Kaede y un par de "compañeros de trabajo", aparte de Antonio López, lo tenían… Tendría que disculparse de la reunión de esa noche para averiguar de qué se trataba todo eso… Total, que de seguro Kaede querría quedarse con las chicas esa noche…

Se excusó con que tenía un cita ya planeada y que no podía cancelar, pero se aseguró de Felicitar a Keith apropiadamente y prometer que se irían a celebrar otro día, se dio cuenta de la mirada de sospecha de Kaede, pero ella no hizo comentario alguno, seguro que cuando volviera a casa ella le caería con veinte mil preguntas, como cada que se desaparecía unas horas con alguna "cita" secreta de una sola noche…

Bueno, tal vez el lugar que escogió no fue el más apropiado, pero aquella persona que lo citó no tuvo problema alguno, se verían en un bar cualquiera, en donde nadie pudiera reconocerlos con facilidad, aún cuando eso pareciera difícil…

El llegó y se sentó en la barra, de manera casual, si alguien lo reconoció o no, no lo supo, no había quien se le acercara para preguntar, después de todo y tras varios años de fama, había cientos de chicos, y hasta chicas, que imitaban su estilo de vestir y actuar. Lo único que sabía de la persona que quería verlo era que lo reconocería cuando se vieran, como si esa "pista" fuera a ser de gran ayuda…

Pasaron casi veinte minutos para que alguien se acercara a él y tomara el asiento de su lado izquierdo mientras él bebía un poco de cerveza, no le gustaba pero tampoco le apetecía pagar más por algo que no iba a tomar. Al mirar no se lo podía creer… ¿Qué hacía él ahí?...

—Lamento haberlo citado así, Sr Brooks…—la voz suave, la piel blanca y el cabello rubio cremoso que recordaba no habían cambiado en lo absoluto—Pero se trata de algo fuera del trabajo-—

—…Me lo figuro…—contestó escuetamente, mientras aquel hombre tomaba una bebida un poco más fuerte que la suya—Me imagino que querrá ir a un lugar más privado…—comentó suavemente, tomando un trago más de su cerveza, ahora que sabía que se trataba de Yuri Petrov se sentía un poco menos intranquilo, cierto que el Hombre no era precisamente el tipo más tranquilizador del mundo pero lo conocía de hacía años y _sabía_ que tenía una moral y una reputación innegables, no era el tipo de loco que lo fuera a chantajear ni nada parecido…

—No hay problema con quedarse a beber un poco con los _amigos_ y luego ir a algún sitio más apropiado—dijo él con un tono casual pero muy formal, suave pero sin lugar a replicas, justo como Barnaby recordaba que era su personalidad.

—No soy del tipo de persona que disfrute este tipo de lugares—asentó su cerveza, con más de la mitad del líquido aún—Por lo general prefiero los sitios más cómodos y _privados_…—eso había sido una afirmación y al mismo tiempo una confirmación de que aceptaba hablar con él bajo sus términos, en total confidencialidad.

—_Podría_ invitarlo, si le parece Sr. Brooks, a tomar Té—sonrió con cierto encanto, el otro rubio tenía que reconocer que el Juez era atractivo y más sonriendo de aquella manera ligeramente sugestiva—Aunque no he traído mi vehículo, si no es una molestia para usted conducir…—

—Tampoco he traído el mío—sonrió ante la gracia de la situación, parecían dos tipos en medio de una película de espías de hacía veinte años, pero era divertido—Pero seguro que no hay inconveniente en tomar un taxi…—evitó decir su nombre o su cargo, el hecho de que Yuri Petrov fuera vestido con un traje casual y no de oficina, además de tener el cabello suelto y no amarrado como acostumbraba, debía ser un indicador que no quería llamar la atención como Juez de la Administración de Justicia de la ciudad…

El viaje en taxi lo hicieron en silencio, como si fueran dos personas que habían coincidido en el mismo vehículo, llegaron a casa del Juez y éste fue cortés al invitar al otro rubio a pasar. Barnaby admiró el lugar disimuladamente, el Juez tenía buen gusto para su decoración, iluminación indirecta adecuada y una…No sabía que era pero parecía una pecera llena de luces neón, lucía muy bien aunque un poco… _Extraña_…

—¿Se le ofrece un poco de Té verde, señor. Brooks?—ofreció Yuri cordialmente, mientras le indicaba al héroe que tomara asiento en uno de sus cómodos muebles, estar ahí, invitando a ese hombre era la situación menos esperada, en especial cuando él trataba de atraparlo cada que coincidían—Le puedo ofrecer alguna otra bebida si lo desea…—

—El té está bien—lo miró un segundo y decidió que ese hombre era extraño en extremo—Puede llamarme Barnaby—ofreció educadamente, más que nada porque casi nadie lo llamaba "Señor Brooks".

—Preferiría mantener, por ahora, la formalidad—contestó el juez con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa que al otro rubio no le gustó del todo, Yuri siguió hacia la cocina por el té y de paso iría por la información que iba a compartir con el héroe.

—_*¿Qué será eso tan importante que tiene que decirme? ¿Verdaderamente será sobre "Ouroboros"?*_—ya no sentía esa furia de antes, pero ese tema seguía siendo su talón de Aquiles, no descansaría hasta que atrapara a todos los de esa organización terrorista—_*Debe ser algo delicado si no quiere que nadie más se entere de esto*_—en ese momento entró el otro rubio, con una bandeja y unas carpetas, Barnaby no sabía cómo le estaba haciendo para no tirar nada y caminar sin dificultad.

—Adelante—asentó la bandeja, dejando las carpetas que llevaba al alcance del héroe—Siéntase libre de leerlas—sirvió el té, tomando asiento después, sin perder detalle las expresiones de su invitado.

—…Veo que es una persona directa, Juez Petrov, por lo que voy a preguntarle directamente ¿Está seguro de que esto tiene que ver con Ouroboros?—solo había ojeado algunas hojas de aquellas carpetas, eran datos de los que intentaron fugarse, de los que se escaparon y unos más que, de haber salido, habrían causado un caos en la ciudad.

—Sé que dos de los que se han escapado tienen la marca de esa organización—tenía aquella seguridad en la voz que desplegaba en el estrado, no había manera de dudar de él—No sé qué es lo que están planeando, de lo que estoy seguro es que no será algo insignificante—ninguno había tocado su taza de té, después de todo eso había sido un pretexto.

—Con esto podría iniciar una investigación formal y oficial, aunque entiendo que hay _poderes_ en conflicto y muchos intereses de personajes políticos de por medio ¿Por qué _realmente_ a decidido comunicarme sobre esto?—dos hombres directos no deberían tener problemas para entenderse, pero siendo ellos dos personas con dobles intenciones, que estaban consientes los dos, era mejor no dar nada por sentado.

—Yo no confío en nadie señor Brooks—se miraron a los ojos, midiéndose en silencio, ellos no estaban en la misma posición, era claro que la ventaja del Juez era mayor y el héroe tendría que lidiar con eso—En mi experiencia con otras personas he aprendido que no se puede confiar en nadie en mi ámbito laboral, por irónico que eso suene, pero también sé que hay si hay alguien en quien _podría_ confiar sería en usted—tomó un sorbo de su té, sin apartar la mirada, el otro rubio simplemente guardó silencio, esperando—Sé que ha estado investigando la pista de esta organización por asuntos personales, en lo cual no pienso involucrarme, además de que tiene la experiencia que compartió con Wild Tiger…—

—¿Qué conexión tiene una cosa con la otra?—eso le había molestado, no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar las palabras de ese hombre, pero decir que podía confiar en él sólo por _eso_ era un poco insultante, o simplemente era algo sin sentido, como fuese no le gustaba para nada…

—Yo respeto la Ideología de ese hombre—aclaró educadamente, ahora estaba seguro de que el tema "Wild Tiger" era muy delicado al tratar con Barnaby Brooks Jr.—Fue un Héroe sin igual, quien creía que el bienestar de la gente era más importante que su puntaje o las multas, creo que usted también tiene ese mismo sentido de Justicia, por eso mismo es que creo que puedo confiar en usted…—bueno, estaba siendo un poco hipócrita, porque no creía en esa justicia en lo absoluto, pero al menos era honesto al decir lo demás.

—…Es cierto que comparto esos ideales, aunque no creo que en la misma medida que Tiger…—sonrió sutilmente, con cierta frialdad, podía intuir esa mentira velada del Juez, pero su "instinto" le decía que podía confiar en él, aunque eso no lo reconocería nunca—Voy a tomar su _voto de confianza_ Juez Petrov—simbólicamente tomó la taza de té, dispuesto a beber de ella, lo cual era demostrar que _pretendía_ creerle, desde lo de Maverik no había tomado nada que le ofreciera nadie por muy cercano que fuera a él, con excepción de Kaede claro—Solo le pido que no involucre a nadie más…—se refería a su querida hermana desde luego.

—Esto es algo que solo pienso tratar con usted…—ambos sonrieron en acuerdo, él sabía que el héroe no se la había creído toda, pero era mejor así, cada uno llevando las cosas según las vieran—Por otro lado…—tomó otro sorbo de té, no dándole importancia al hecho del que el otro rubio solo había fingido tomar de su tasa—Lo que se han robado del banco—esa oración hizo que el héroe se interesara en la plática más seriamente—No ha sido dinero, lo que se han llevado a sido información, estaba guardada en una de las bóvedas personales de seguridad, que pertenece a un político que aún no es propuesto para ocupar ningún cargo… Es absolutamente confidencial, pero el próximo año habrá elecciones…—

—Si había información que no quieren que se dé públicamente un robo frustrado es una buena manera de deshacerse de evidencias…—no pidió el nombre del político, seguro que el Juez no se lo diría de todas formas—Agradezco su confianza Juez Petrov—asentó la tasa con cuidado, el otro rubio tenía gustos finos sin duda para todo lo que lo rodeaba—Me esforzaré para llegar al fondo de esto…—el juez sonrió de una manera que _decía_ que estaba más que complacido con la respuesta y lo peor de todo no era que Barnaby se sentía un tanto incómodo con esa sonrisa sino el hecho de que se había fijado en que los labios de Yuri Petrov eran de un extraño color violáceo, no sabía si eso sería saludable…

—Confío en que así será…—ahora estaba seguro de que no se había equivocado, se sentía tranquilo y seguro de tener todo bajo control, después de todo él era quien más información tenía y quien, por obviedad, llevaba la sartén por el mango—Si hay alguna otra cosa que requiera saber puede decírmelo, estoy dispuesto a ignorar algunas cosas del protocolo de seguridad por el bien mayor, después de todo de eso se trata la _Justicia_…—

Hubo algo en esa frase que al héroe no acabó de agradarle, menos aún con aquella intensa mirada gris que no se apartaba de él, pero contar con la ayuda de alguien como ese hombre podría significar una diferencia…

Al regresar a su casa halló a Kaede tumbada en el piso, mirando otro de esos videos de Hero TV, mientras seguía comiendo esa basura de chucherías… ¿No le preocuparía tener caries?.. El sabía que no…

—¡Oniichan!—ella se puso en pie, lista para ser Lady-"Metralleta de preguntas"-Tiger—¿A dónde te fuiste?—ella se acercó a él, con un refresco en la mano y un café en la otra—Son las dos de la mañana…¿Te divertiste mucho?—ese tonito tan _sugestivo_ no le gustó para nada al mayor, aunque si había algo que él sabía era que no se puede detener a esa chica cuando se ponía en ese "plan"…

—Kaede…—el trató, de verdad que trató, de no molestarse con ella, pero seguía siendo bastante fácil de irritar y ella no ponía de su parte nunca—Deberías estar durmiendo…—paciencia, no era la primera vez, y no sería la última, que ella hacía eso, él normalmente solo sonreía enigmáticamente y le contestaba algo inteligentemente evasivo y audaz como "Si te contara algo tan aburrido seguramente no me perdonarías" le sonreiría de esa manera que arrancaba suspiros y agregaría "Y no soportaría perder a mi fan más importante" Con eso ella sonreiría y le diría que no le creía pero lo dejaría dormir una horas, no sabía que era diferente ahora, no sabía de dónde venía toda esa irritación y definitivamente no sabía cómo lidiar con todo eso mas el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando el haber tomado esa cerveza y luego el té verde, además de las dos copas de vino rosado y un par mas de licor que aceptó del juez… ¿Por qué había aceptado beber con él en primer lugar…? El cruce de cerveza y licor nunca le había sentado bien en lo absoluto.

—Bueno, quería verte antes de ir a dormir…—ella respondió suavemente, desde que él no le había dado una de sus características evasivas ella sabía que algo estaba mal con él—¿Te sientes bien, Oniichan?—no era común que llegara de mal humor, pero pasaba de vez en cuando, pero por lo general era cuando algún criminal se le había escapado y no por una noche social.

—Simplemente tengo sueño…—le sonrió aunque se notaba que estaba agotado—Vete a dormir Kaede...—y la abrazó un momento para luego irse a su cuarto, esa irritación provenía de todo lo que había hablado con Petrov, las probabilidades de lo mucho que la ciudad corría peligro, el hecho de que muchos de los delincuentes que habían atrapado y otros que estaban ahí desde antes, no estaban realmente presos, sino que permanecían en la cárcel porque eso se había acordado con ellos y, tal como pasó días atrás, varios de ellos en verdad tenían mucha facilidad para escapar… Era verdad, después de todo el mismo Maverik había confesado haber creado crímenes para que los "héroes" resolvieran y salvaran el día…

—Oniichan…—ella corrió hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda—No importa qué sea, puedes contar conmigo—sintió como él se tensó y luego de unos segundos se relajó ligeramente, a pesar de los años de convivencia él no era alguien que estuviera acostumbrado a esos arrebatos de cariño que ella tenía.

—Gracias Kaede…—sonrió de nuevo, con cierta tristeza, eso no era algo que pudiera compartir con ella, no la arrastraría por ese camino lleno de espinas que era la venganza.

Pasaron unos días, en los que las ocas se habían mantenido tranquilas, habían habido algunos robos y uno que otro atraco, nada realmente importante, Keith había subido a ser el número uno de nuevo en el score, la noticia de su hija realmente le había subido el entusiasmo de manera inmejorable, Barnaby estaba en el segundo lugar, sin preocuparse por ese detalle, Blue Rose ostentaba el tercero, Kaede estaba en la sexta plaza, no muy feliz con eso pero bueno para una novata no estaba nada mal…

Tres criminales detenidos y un concierto de Blue Rose, más las poses de Iván y el entusiasmo de los otros dos chicos habían alegrado la noche. Después de regresar a su sede se habían despedido, cada quien se iba para su casa y esperaban poder dormir un poco más de cinco horas seguidas, después de todo algunos aún estudiaban, cómo Iván que quería tener terminar su carrera para poder dedicarse a ser productor más adelante, no porque no le gustara ser héroe sino porque sabía que en algún momento tendría que dejarlo y quería hacerlo bien, otros, como Blue Rose, tenía una entrevista y luego grabaciones de un video promocional; Fire Emblem no tenía nada menos importante que unas reuniones de negociosos y una cita que esperaba no se le estropeara…

Ellos llegaron a casa, bajando las compras que había hecho Kaede de último momento antes de que sonara la alarma, había sushi para la cena y para quien no quisiera había pizza… Sobra de decir que Kaede decidió que quería una hamburguesa y Barnaby una orden de comida china. Estaban frente a la gran pantalla, viendo una de esas novelas que a ella le gustan, que tenía un nombre un poco cómico a gusto del rubio: "Enamorada de un Héroe", principalmente porque, en efecto, muchas chicas estaban en un romance pueril y platónico con ellos, los héroes…

—¿Estás segura de que me necesitas para ver esto?—el tono que él usó sugería otras palabras como "¿Porqué me odias tanto?" pero no sería algo que expresaría de forma literal a ella, de pronto le parecía que tenia nauseas, la protagonista estaba sonrojada, con un montón de corazones a su alrededor mientras veía al "Amor de su Vida" rodeado de rosas y con un fondo más cursi que el de ella.

—La semana pasada vimos lo que tú querías—ella estaba segura que ver noticias hacía daño, mas especialmente cuando tuvo pesadillas sobre locutores persiguiéndola y letras cuadradas que querían aplastarla que le aconsejaban que no se dejara convencer por los anuncios de cereal para cubrirse… ¿Era normal soñar esas cosas para todo caso?—Y esta semana es el gran final de la novela—ella miró a su hermano con esa sonrisilla inocentona y bonita que ponía cuando algo le gustaba mucho—Quiero verlo contigo—y esa sonrisa cambió a una ligeramente más pícara—En especial porque Súper Vatio—el protagonista de la novela que tenia poderes eléctricos—¡Le va confesar a Marifernanda que es un Héroe!—ella ya se había colgado del brazo de él para ponerse a gritar de emoción, aunque claro, era una mera actuación—¡Y Castellano le va a decir a Fabricio que vio a Magdalena salir del hotel con Arturo y que este último no es hijo de Inés, por lo que Fabricio y Arturo no son hermanos!—tanta palabrería marearía a cualquiera de eso él estaba seguro—¡Y Tonny ya le confesó a Marcos que esta colado por otro y que ese otro esa Nathan!—Barnaby se rió un poco con eso último ¿Qué pensaría Rock Bison de oír esa frase? Seguro que se pondría azul o algo similar—¡Y Camila por fin va a decir de quien es el hijo que está esperando! ¡Estoy segura de que es de Little Mause! ¡Sería terrible que dijera que es de Dark Lantern!—ok, ya, todos esos gritos estaban mellando sus oídos y tanta palabrería lo estaba confundiendo…

—Kaede—dijo con mucho tacto—No sé ni quien es quien de todas formas—todo el tacto a la basura, no tenía caso tratar de fingir que lo sabía porque de verdad que ella lo revolvía aún mas—Pero estoy seguro de que al final estarás bailando de emoción…—

—¡Me enteré de que van aponer escenas entre el _Romance_ de Julio y Diego Armando…—definitivamente ella ya no estaba escuchándolo—Que están encerrados en el elevador de "Heroic Ligue"!—

—¿Romance?—eso le sonó a él que ella quiso decir _pornografía_ en lugar de _romance_—¿Qué no pasan esa novela en el horario de mayores de dieciocho años?—no le parecía, para nada, que ella mirara esas cosas, no _exactamente_ porque creyera que ella fuera una niña, era más bien porque eran esas cosas las que le daban ideas raras para hacerle preguntas incómodas, como la vez que le había preguntado si no era _difícil_ tener sexo dentro de un auto _como el suyo_ y todo porque ella había creído ver que él y uno de esos amantes ocasionales estaban haciendo _cosas_ un día que el celular de él, estúpidamente, había marcado al de ella de forma automática cuando estaba un tanto _ocupado_ con su cita…

—Ya casi los cumplo—ella infló las mejillas en un infantil berrinche, por nada se iba a perder de los último capítulos de su novela, en es momentos el celular de él sonó unos breves momentos—¿Pasa algo, Oniichan?—él miró su mensajes, poniéndose serio por unos breves instantes.

—Lo siento Kaede, tengo que salir un rato…—no quería irse porque significaba estar lejos de descansar, pero por otro lado tendría que agradecer que tenía una excusa para no ver esa espantosa y pervertidora novela…—No me esperes despierta…—

—¿Oniichan tiene una cita de nuevo?—ella estaba feliz por él, era de las que creía que el rubio debía de tener más vida social…Pero al mismo tiempo tenía una rara sensación de incertidumbre, no sabía que era y por eso decidió dejarlo en el fondo de su mente.

—Esa información es clasificada—contestó con una sonrisa, mientras guiñaba el ojo, eso funcionaba muy bien cuando el tema no era "importante" y tras meditarlo un poco, antes de esa hora, había llegado a la conclusión que era mejor dejar que ella creyera que tenía "citas" con alguien… Que no era muy lejos de la verdad…

Ella hizo algún comentario que él prefirió ignorar y salió a verse con el Juez, esta vez había quedado en verlo en un parque no muy lejano y que era bastante tranquilo, en especial a esa hora que ya había oscurecido.

Llegó al lugar, hallando Petrov de una manera más bien casual, una camisa de color gris, abierta hasta el segundo botón, un pantalón de vestir bastante fresco en un tono muy suave de crema, el cabello suelto y sin los sujetadores que solía usar, sus ojos grises resaltaban más de lo habitual, quizás debido a la luz del parque, y eso que llevaba en las manos... ¿Era una soda? ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! Bueno quizás no, pero Barnaby habría jurado que el Juez no era el tipo que tomara soda y mucho menos en un envase desechable, vale que le daba un "aire" más "casual" pero definitivamente no más tranquilizador, no para él que lo conocía personalmente al menos…

Por otro lado Yuri lo vio acercarse sin inmutarse, el héroe llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, la eterna mezclilla, gris pardo, como siempre, unas botas color ¿Café-naranja? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tono sería ese, una camisa azul marino con una franja vertical color verde neón que estaba más a la derecha que al centro y una chamarra de cuero, pero esta ya no era café sino negra, eran tonos un poco raros pero que en el rubio lucían muy bien, quizás porque no perdía ese aire juvenil pese a haber pasado de los treinta, la bendición que lucir como un "jovenzuelo" de veintitantos suponía…

Barnaby se acercó a él con ese encanto natural que poseía, nadie pensaría que habían quedado de verse…

—¿Ha encontrado algo más?—no agregó el "Juez Petrov" porque se suponía que debían de mantener en _secreto_ que se veían, se puso a su lado, mirando exactamente al lado opuesto.

—Es posible…—simple, escueto aunque no tan directo como siempre—Es mejor si vamos a otro sitio, señor Brooks, hay algo que me gustaría mostrarle…—dicho eso se movió, sin esperar una respuesta clara, estaba casi seguro de que el otro lo seguiría, tendría que hacerlo si quería la información, no miró hacia atrás aun cuando lo deseaba hacer, ese rubio tenía algo nuevo, quizás era su cabello, o algún arete, o similar, que lo hacía lucir diferente esa noche, pero aún no ubicaba que sería…

—Podemos ir en carro si está muy lejos de aquí—lo cual se traducía como "esta vez vine preparado, por si acaso", pero el otro solo miró apenas un poco hacia él, sin dejar de andar.

—Solo caminaremos unas cuadras…—sonrió de aquella manera que hacía que cualquiera se preocupara, ese aire ligeramente tenso y extraño estaba a su alrededor, el rubio sabía que no era normal que alguien desprendiera un aura como esa, pero bueno, ese tipo de por sí era extraño, aunque a su parecer, y desde su perspectiva, tenía un muy buen _aspecto_ físico… No se suponía que debía de fijarse en _eso_ ahora, se suponía que estaba ahí por Ouroboros…

Llegaron a otro pequeño parque que estaba desierto, se instalaron bajo un árbol como si fueran un par de novios buscando un lugar privado, ahí Yuri sacó unas fotografías, entregándoselas al otro rubio, eran imágenes de lo los reos que se habían fugado aquella vez, eran fotos distintas de las que se habían estado transmitiendo en las noticias… Eso no podía ser nada bueno…

—Ese—dijo el juez refiriéndose al de la primera fotografía—Es Sergio Centurión—se trataba de un tipo de altura promedio, moreno y "normal"—Es un Next con la capacidad de atravesar paredes—el héroe miró aquella foto con detenimiento, seguro que estaría memorizando su rostro—La otra imagen pertenece a Laurens Courmentis—se trataba de un hombre de unos cuarenta años, desgastado por los años, de tez clara, cabello castaño y de ojos verdes—Otro Next que puede copiar la imagen de cualquiera, aparte de tener una gran habilidad como ladrón, puede abrir casi cualquier tipo de cerradura—

—Viendo esos perfiles, si se juntan con Sebastian Marduk—el que había robado el banco la última vez— No creo que solo hayan robado información por una futura campaña electoral… ¿Qué habilidad tiene éste último?—pidió, mirando al otro rubio a los ojos, por un instante creyó ver en esos irises grises un inminente peligro, como si fuera un _ser_ salvaje y no una _persona_, pero fue tan fugaz que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse a qué podría deberse semejante reflejo.

—Marduk solo puede hacerse muy flexible, pero es alguien sumamente inteligente, fue condenado a ciento cinco años en la cárcel por homicidio, robo a mano armada, extorción y manipulación de testigos—lo recordaba bien, había asistido a ese juicio hacía unos seis años—Se comprobó que él fue el autor intelectual, el que lo atrapara la policía fue una verdadera casualidad, principalmente porque ni siquiera sabían que todos esos casos tenían un mismo autor, desde luego que ustedes—se refería a todos los héroes—Fueron los que realmente lograron arrestarlo—

—Si los tres estuvieran juntos serían una verdadera amenaza—ignoró los "elogios" del otro, principalmente porque él ni siquiera estuvo aquella vez que Marduk fue apresado—¿Qué cree que podrían intentar hacer?—sí que se lo podía imaginar pero no quería poner el peor escenario en su mente ahora, no cuando parecían pasar muchas coas buenas para todos los demás, como la familia creciente de Keith, la novia secreta de Ivan, ya había notado que el joven Origami estaba todo el tiempo en las nubes, el éxito ascendente de Karina, la felicidad que Antonio tenía con su familia… Todos estaban teniendo lo que deseaban…

—No sé lo que buscarán, de lo único que estoy seguro es que se podría convertir en un _suceso_—miró hacia otro lado, simplemente concentrándose en no mirar nada en particular—No creo que se conformen con solo volar un edificio esta vez, aunque tampoco pienso que esto llegue tan lejos como lo de Jake Martinez…—miró al héroe en ese momento, directo a los ojos, con esa gélidas pupilas grises que tenía.

—…—Barnaby no pudo decir nada, no sabía a qué se debía esa mirada y no le gustaba, era perturbador, una mirada como esa era intolerable. Después de estar rodeado de la calidez de Kotetsu san y la de Kaede no podía soportar tanta frialdad dirigida hacia él, como método de "defensa" le había devuelto la misma mirada dura que recibía de él—Le puedo asegurar que no permitiré que eso se repita—era todo lo que podía contestar, tal vez el otro rubio sabría _algo_ de lo que no se reveló al público, _algo_ que no sabía que era pero que seguramente molestaba al juez en alguna medida, aunque eso era algo que realmente poco importaba, ese tipo no era nadie para juzgarlo.

—Discúlpeme señor Brooks—desvió la mirada, comprendiendo que había hecho algo que no debía, mirarlo de esa forma, pero no había sido intencional, detrás del héroe estaba él, Wild Tiger, con esa mirada segura de "tócalo y te mato", sin duda ese hombre debió ser muy sobreprotector con aquellos a los que amaba—No ha sido mi intención incomodarlo—cambió su gesto a uno más relajado, más cordial—Simplemente no tolero a las personas como Jake Martinez, son todo lo opuesto a la justicia y no hay nada que yo deteste más que aquello que esté en contra de la Justicia…—era cierto, aunque no era toda la verdad, sin embargo eso era algo que el héroe no tenía porque saber con todo detalle.

—Lo entiendo…—él también se relajó sutilmente, intuía que aquella mirada no había sido por eso, pero no necesitaba complicarse la vida, tampoco estaba interesado en conocer más a ese tipo, era alguien demasiado perturbador para su gusto—Es bastante tarde, puedo llevarlo a su casa si lo desea—ofreció más por cortesía que por gusto, lo cierto era que no deseaba seguir cerca de ese hombre, de lo que no dudaba era de su declaración de que odiaba lo contrario a la justicia, eso era algo muy obvio en todo lo que hacía, en especial en la manera tan rigurosa de llevar las leyes que tenía.

—Se lo agradezco señor Brooks, pero tengo que declinar—sonrió suavemente, muy complacido de oír el ofrecimiento y dos veces más de rechazarlo—Ya le he quitado demasiado de si tiempo—

—El tiempo no es algo de lo que me preocupe, es por un bien común—palabras ensayadas y casi automáticas, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba contestando eso—Y, después de todo, usted es un hombre ocupado que ocupa incluso su tiempo libre por el bien de los ciudadanos…—comenzó a caminar, notando que le otro rubio lo seguía, en serio, no tenía idea de por qué estaba haciendo lo que hacía—Al menos lo alcanzaré a algún lugar cercano a su casa, sé que no vive cerca de aquí…—

—Muchas gracias…—los dos siguieron caminando, sin decir más, no quería ir con él y tener que soportar la presencia de Tiger, pero por otro lado su casa en verdad estaba lejos y tenía que levantarse temprano, no se quejaría, Barnaby era un hombre atractivo, si se decidía a fijarse solo en eso quizás podría olvidarse de que el _fantasma_, o lo que fuera, de Kotetsu estaba ahí…

—"_**Recuerda que si le haces algo, de nuevo, no me detendré hasta que lo pagues, "Lunatic"…"—**_

El Juez se detuvo por un segundo, Kaburagi T Kotetsu nunca le había hablado y justo acababa de oír una amenaza de su parte… ¿Estaría enloqueciendo acaso?

—¿Sucede algo?—Barnaby le preguntó, ligeramente confundido por la actitud del Juez, lo había visto mirar hacia atrás, como si estuviera buscando algo, pero ahí definitivamente no había nadie, ni siquiera un perro, de hecho, había tanto silencio y quietud que se podría considerar eso como algo inquietante…

—No ha sido nada…—siguió andando, tratando de no darle importancia, después de todo no era sensato sentirse amenazado por las palabras de un _fantasma_, aunque ésta sonara como una verdadera amenaza de muerte…

* * *

><p>Bueno, como dije, esto aún no se acaba, quizas me tome un par de capítulos mas de aprox la misma longitud, pero espero que los disfruten como lo hice yo al escribirlo ^^ aunque quizas quedó un poco tedioso en algunas partesillas y me disculpo por ello, nos vemos pronto ^^<p> 


	2. Un poco Más Cerca 1

Renuncia: Tiger&Bunny no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores, yo solo presto a los personajes para sacar un poco de mi imaginación. Y sí, hay spoiler aquí de varios capítulos sin mucha especificación… Advertidos están.

Es después del episodio veinticuatro, como final alternativo y continuación de "Por siempre un Héroe". Espero que lo disfruten. Sobra decir que es un BarnabyxYuri (Por si no sabían, sí, lo es, y sí, es crack, pero ¿Qué no lo es en el mundo del Fanfiction?.. Todo comentario será leído, analizado y aceptado…)

Bueno, ya sabían que no era posible armar un fic de ellos en estas condiciones sin verter miles de palabras en ello [bueno tal vez no miles, pero si varios centenares creo yo] Es un poco lento pero espero poder expresar todo el proceso de esta relación… Por una parte me alegra poder escribirlo, ya que me gustó experimentar un poco con los personajes, por otro… UGHT Bunny chan es complicado de manejar en este fic y ya no digamos a Yuri, de verdad que mantener el IC me está costando-suponiendo que lo haya logrado- pero creo que bien lo vale.

Les diré lo mismo que la otra vez [sí ya sé] es largo porque es el capi + leemon y valla que llegar al leemon fue difícil, pero en fin… Puede que alguien lo halle tedioso-por lo mismo de que se tarda un poco en llegar al punto del yaoi- pero sin el proceso no sería más que una relación sin sentido… Ya juzgarán ustedes al final…

**ACLARACION: Esta es la primera parte en unos días más-espero no más de cinco-subiré la otra parte. Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

—**46—46—46—46—T&B—64—64—64—64—**

"**Siguiendo el Camino de un Verdadero Héroe"**

**II**

"**Un Paso Más Cerca –Parte 1-"**

Habían pasado un par de días desde entonces, Yuri estaba en su silla, frente a su ordenador, mientras tomaba una taza de té, desde aquella noche no había contactado con el héroe rubio, aunque claro que no había pasado más de una semana desde entonces, la amenaza de Wild Tiger aún resonaba en su cabeza, como si lo estuviera escuchando justo en ese momento, ni siquiera el fantasma de su padre lo había preocupado en esos días ¿Estaría alucinando? No lo creía, estaba un poco trastocado, él lo sabía, pero no era para tanto… Por el momento lo mejor era ignorar ese hecho y seguir sus investigaciones, tenía muchos papeles que revisar y pensar en cosas sin sentido no resolvía nada de todo ese papeleo… Menos aún lo haría el pensar en cierto héroe de cabellos rubios…

En casa del Héroe rubio más famoso de la ciudad todo estaba tranquilo, ya era entrada la noche y el día había sido de lo más tranquilo. Barnaby se hallaba en su cuarto bocarriba sobre su cama, descansando, pensando…

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Había visto al Juez Petrov unas pocas veces y ese hombre ya le intrigaba y no sólo por su, de por sí, extraña personalidad, lo cual ya era decir mucho, sino que había algo en él que lo perturbaba, nuevamente más allá de sus "características", era algo en su manera de hablar quizás o podría ser su forma de expresarse en general, no estaba seguro, pero sí que era inquietante, nunca le había gustado permanecer en el mismo lugar que ese hombre y mucho menos a solas pero… Últimamente tuvo que hacerlo por sus reuniones sobre "Ouroboros" y en esos momentos deseaba tener una excusa para alejarse de él y sin embargo, al mismo, tiempo quería esquivar esas excusas para seguir compartiendo el tiempo con él, dejando de lado el hecho que quería atrapar a los de esa organización terrorista, tenía que ser sincero…

Respiró profundamente tratando de aclarar su mente, lo cual nunca le había resultado fácil, más que la verdad, había todo un mar de sensaciones encontradas y otro tanto de pensamientos confusos que desde un principio nada tenían que hacer ahí… Analizando el primero…

Los labios del juez le habían parecido extrañamente _sexys_, aunque no era algo que fuera a admitir abiertamente, muy a pesar de ese tono violáceo poco saludable, ese hombre tenía unos labios que llamaban su atención, finos, provocativos y muy bien definidos, la primera vez que se fijó de ello quiso morderlos, saborearlos hasta quedar satisfecho… Pero tuvo que reprimir esos deseos por su propio bien, estaba seguro que acosar a y un Juez no iba a ser nada bueno para su expediente…

Lo segundo que había notado y que no debería de haberle importado fue que el juez tenía un muy buen aspecto físico ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento? Quizás de verlo caminar, quizás había sido un fallo aleatorio de su cerebro, lo que fuese no importaba ahora que lo tenía en la cabeza, su manera tan elegante de andar, su cuerpo delgado y definido, la fuerza de sus insonoras pisadas… ¿Insonoras? ¿Realmente se había percatado de eso? Pensándolo mejor, eso hacía al hombre de cabello rubio cremoso aún más raro y peligroso…

¿Qué pasaría si el Juez se le acercaba a alguien que padeciera del corazón sin hacer ruido y le diera un susto de muerte? Literalmente de muerte. Bueno, no era como que eso fuera a pasar exactamente así, pero…el tipo y era lo suficientemente espelúznate y si le sumaba esa cualidad de caminar tan silenciosa… ¿Y por qué estaba pensando en eso?

Por cierto ¿Había descrito su cabello como rubio cremoso? ¿Siquiera existía ese color? Al parecer sí… Hablando de su cabello, parecía tan suave y manejable, casi como el suyo propio, era vanidoso ¿Para qué negarlo? Pero ahora tenía curiosidad por tocar ese cabello ondulado y… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo pensando en eso?

—Todo esto es culpa tuya Kotetsu san…—murmuró con cierto reproche, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo derecho—Entrometiéndote siempre en mi vida—era su culpa, estaba seguro—Qué casualidad que todo mi mundo se puso de cabeza, otra vez, después de tu visita—volvió a murmurar con cierto enfado—¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Volverme loco?—bueno, para eso no le faltaba mucho, sabía que después de lo de Maverik su cordura era un poco cuestionable.

Miró su celular, ningún mensaje de nadie. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, estaba esperando algún mensaje para poder ir a verlo, tal vez pudiese aclarar tanto desorden en su mente si analizaba al sujeto en su presencia, posiblemente descubriría que todo ese asunto con el Juez era producto de algún fallo de su cerebro y viéndolo fríamente todo volvería su sitio. Lo malo de ese análisis es que si descubría que no era ningún fallo iría a la tumba de Kotetsu san para reclamarle a todo pulmón por meterse en donde no debe y luego… Luego tendría que ver cómo resolver todo ese lío en su cabeza antes de que lo demandaran por acosar a un Juez… Y pensando así no llegaría a ningún lado.

Se levantó de la cama, era tarde pero no tenía sueño, se sentía bien, pese al remolino sin fin de su mente, incluso se sentía tan bien que pensó podría soportar ver aquella cosa que veía su hermanita, se dirigió a la sala, pisando el frio suelo porque le había dado flojera buscar sus pantuflas.

Kaede estaba sentada en el piso, aguantando la respiración, en su mirada no había otra cosa que la expectación, miraba fijamente la pantalla gigante de su casa, Súper Vatio estaba yendo a la iglesia para casarse con Marifernanda pero Dark Lantern se había interpuesto en su camino, furioso porque ya sabía que el hijo de Camila era de Little Mause y quería desquitarse con cualquiera que se dejara, muy aparte estaba el asunto con Magdalena, quien estaba perdidamente enamorada de Fabricio y su salida del hotel con Arturo no había sido nada más que un malentendido de Castellano Y…

Y Barnaby recordó que había dejado de escuchar después de eso, no sabía de qué demonios le estuvo hablando, no sabía quiénes eran todos esos y mucho menos sabía, hasta hacía unos instantes, que ese era el día del gran final, lo cual suponía por la forma en la que ella estaba ahí, con los ojos bien atentos a la pantalla y al parecer se había olvidado de que él también estaba en casa…

El tuvo la "divertida" idea de hacerle algo, solo para ver qué cara pondría, pero no podía hacerle eso, él era un adulto y los adultos no hacen esas cosas, pero la tentación era tan grande…

—KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—ella había gritado ensordecedoramente cuando había sentido unas frías manos en su cintura que la habían elevado por encima del piso a casi un metro.

—Mira que has subido de peso…—él sonrió, divertido de verla patalear, su cara había enrojecido y, aunque su voz aguda destrozaba sus oídos, sus gestos eran muy tiernos…

—¡¿Que estás haciendo?—ella bufó, ya estando en el piso—¡Y no he subido ni un gramo!—el ceño fruncido, las mejillas rojas, con los brazos estirados a sus costados y los puños cerrados, estaba muy cabreada y también se pondría a hacer un berrinche descomunal, pero a Barnaby le gustaba verla así, porque era cuando más se notaba toda esa energía que tenía…

—No debes bajar la guardia jamás—contestó con una sonrisa, justo la que ponía cuando iba a dar plática la escuela de Next a los que querían ser héroes, ella no se tomaría nada bien ese sermón…

—¡¿Qué es eso de no bajar la guardia?—ella contestó al tiempo que bufaba ¿Cómo le hacía para no ahogarse con sus propias reacciones? Eso el rubio no lo sabía—¡Estoy en mi casa! ¡Cómo va a pasarme algo en mi casa!—ella apuntó hacia él con su índice derecho—¿Y qué pasa con todas esas sonrisas "públicas" y los destellos en tu cara?—ella seguía viéndose molesta, pero ahora parecía más molesta por verlo tan feliz y en medio de sus burlas que por el hecho en sí de haberla asustado—¿Qué pasó con el Barnaby "gris" que prefiere quedarse en su nube negra?—

—…¿De qué estás hablando?—eso lo sorprendió un poco, bastante en realidad… ¿Ella lo percibía como alguien "así"?—Yo no soy una persona "gris" en lo absoluto—pero lejos de enojarse estaba sonriendo, usando esa sonrisa radiante que usaba frente a las cámaras, solo que él no estaba muy consciente de estarlo haciendo, o mejor dicho, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba "usando" esos gestos frente a ella…

—¡Ahí esta!—ella lo volvió a señalar con su índice derecho, mostrando un poco mas de enojo que irritación—¡Hay una nube rosa a tu alrededor!—vale que no era la mejor manera de describirlo, pero en ese momento él estaba usando su treta de "No te fijes en detalles, solo sonríe lindamente y todos felices" que usaba con sus fans, solo que Kaede no sabía que él no lo estaba haciendo apropósito, ella creía que él estaba jugando "conscientemente" con ella…—¡No es divertido, Oniichan!—lo miró fieramente, a veces odiaba que él la tratara así porque era seguro que le ocultaba algo…

—Ahora sí que me estás preocupando Kaede…—dijo él con un tono más serio, sin dejar esa sutil sonrisa—Ver tanta televisión te está afectando…—pero estaba seguro de que no era eso, podía ver en sus ojos que ella estaba en un lugar entre la preocupación y el enojo—De cualquier manera ¿Qué es eso de la nube rosa?—no iba a mencionar de nuevo lo de la novela o capaz que ella reaccionara y lo obligara a ver esa monstruosidad de enredos como pago a su "afrenta"

—Que pareces estar en una nube rosa, con esa sonrisa de comercial todo el tiempo…—ella dijo, aparentemente más calmada, pero él sabía que era una ilusión, ella estallaría a la menor provocación—¡Parece que estuvieras actuando en todo momento y no lo soporto!—eso lo dejó a él bastante desconcertado…

—¿Feliz dices?—y ahora era él el que se estaba comenzando a molestar—Lo dices como si antes no lo hubiera sido—ya no había sonrisa en su rostro, ella era tan borde para decir algunas cosas y por mucho que él fuera un adulto las más de las veces lo irritaba bastante aunque trataba de no expresarlo—No sé de qué estás hablando ni a qué viene todas esas "acusaciones" ni tampoco que está pasando contigo, pero parece que no puedo simplemente hacer una broma porque explotas y después te quejas porque si no lo hago dices que no te tomo en cuenta…—ella había escogido, al parecer, un muy mal momento para pelear con él…

—¿Ya lo vez?—ella lo miró con una renovada ola de enojo—¡Jamás hablas más de un puñado de palabras y ahora estas soltándome el sermón!—ignoró el hecho de que él pareció tomar mucho aire, conteniéndose de responderle a saber que—¡Y no he hecho nada! ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Qué me estas ocultando? ¡Pareces feliz y luego me gritas! ¡Sonríes de manera fingida pero dices que todo está bien! ¡No soy una tarada! ¡Algo está pasando!—

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—acabó él por estallar, todo parecía malo para ella, mal si le habla, mal si no lo hace, definitivamente no entendía a las adolescentes, por una fracción de segundo envidió a Kotetsu san, ya que muerto no podía sufrir de toda esa frustración por no entender a esa chica—¡El que no sabe qué demonios está pasando soy yo! ¡No estoy fingiendo nada! ¡No oculto nada! ¡Y no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices!—bueno eso ultimo no era cierto, pero para él sí, el asunto con el juez no era nada serio que él creyera que estuviera mal no decirle, simplemente era algo personal… Y por otro lado, él había madurado ligeramente, en otros tiempos simplemente hubiera activado su poder y la hubiera dejado gritando sola, aunque estaba muy, pero muy, muy tentado a hacerlo…

Antes de que ella contestara sonó el comunicador de ambos, la voz de Agnes diciendo "Bonjour Heros" y su misión. Se trataba de algo inesperado, esos tres que se habían escapado estaban en otro robo, solo que esta vez no había sido un banco sino que habían decidido entrar al edificio de Justicia de la ciudad a saber para qué, aunque Barnaby se lo podía suponer, al igual que lo Haría el Juez Petrov y posiblemente Fire Emblem, que ese tipo en verdad andaba muy bien informado de todo, tal vez debería ir a hablar con él uno de esos días pero significaría tener que confiar en él, aunque sea de manera fingida, y él no estaba depuesto a hacer eso…

Los dos salieron de inmediato, sin dirigirse la palabra, él era muy testarudo y ella muy terca, si cruzaban palabra de nuevo iban a acabar pelándose, cómo cuando ella quiso dejar de estudiar y él le dijo que no estaba de acuerdo, ser héroe no duraba toda la vida y ella necesitaba una carrera que la ayudara para cuando decidiera retirarse, ya sea de manera obligada o por propia voluntad…

El doctor Saito los alcanzó en el camino, como siempre, dándoles sus trajes y poniéndolos rápidamente al tanto de lo ocurrido hasta ese momento, parecía que esos tipos estaban buscando algo porque no habían salido del edificio, lo cual en sí ya era muy sospechoso, seguro que iban por información ¿Pero de quién y por qué? El problema sería averiguar el verdadero motivo para hacer todo eso…

El siguiente problema fue que esos tres no habían entrado solos, había, al menos, una decena de tipos, con varias habilidades, como ser muy veloz, triplicar su fuerza, hacerse invisible, hacerse muy pesado… En fin, no iba a ser algo rápido.

Ellos Rodearon el alto edificio, recibiendo algunas instrucciones de Agnes para poder cooperar con la policía de la ciudad, no sabían de ningún rehén pero nadie quería correr riesgos, menos aún porque para entrar a ciertas partes se requería de huellas dactilares y detección de corneas además de las claves numéricas de seguridad. Los guardias nocturnos del lugar corrían mucho peligro si es que aún no los habían matado…

Nathan había llegado primero, la ventaja de tener un auto como el suyo eran muchas, luego llegó Origami, siendo apoyado por su compañía desde luego, seguido estuvo en el lugar uno de los héroes nuevos que había debitado apenas un mes antes que Kaede, un chico que podía manipular el magnetismo y que casualmente era del Oriental Town, como la chica, con quien se llevaba bien, porque habían sido compañeros de escuela y habían desarrollado sus poderes a la par, además de compartir ciertas aficiones…

Barnaby y ella habían llegado solo unos minutos después, el joven "Imán", el nombre de su amigo, la saludó entusiasta a lo que ella solo lo había mirado con una amenaza de muerte impresa en los ojos, para luego solo soltar un escueto "Hola" y después ignorarlo, considerando que también el rubio parecía estar tenso era fácil adivinar que habían discutido por alguna tontería de nuevo y que lo mejor, sin duda, era que nadie les hablara por un rato hasta que se les pasara… Eso comprobaba la Teoría de Nathan de que no era necesario que compartieran la misma sangre para parecerse tanto, ambos eran tan tercos y creían que tenían la razón que de no ser porque era físicamente imposible algunas veces podrían jurar que eran gemelos, Dios había bendecido a sus Padres, de ambos, de que eso no había resultado así en el "Plan Divino"…

Pao Lin llegó poco después, lista para entrar y golpear a todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente, había tenido que dejar su cita a medias para poder ir al lugar, y no se dijera de Blue Rose, quien había estado dispuesta a pasar una muy buena noche con su chico y todo se le había ruinado por culpa de esos malvivientes…

Sky High no se podía presentar, había tenido que llevar a su esposa de emergencia al hospital, al parecer tenía complicaciones y su hija corría un grave riesgo de ser abortada…

Después de unos minutos de espera y de recibir algunas instrucciones vitales ellos se dieron a la tarea de entrar al lugar para poner fin a todo eso. Desde otro punto, pero verdaderamente cerca, estaba Lunatic, observando todo…

Yuri estaba furioso ¿Cómo se atrevían esos tipos a invadir ese edificio? Se trataba de su lugar de trabajo, un lugar "Sagrado" en dónde la Justicia debía prevalecer y esos pecadores llenos del Mal lo estaban profanando. Definitivamente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados aunque no hubiera una luna llena roja en el cielo

— "**Si vez gente mala no debes de hacerte de la vista gorda, convierte en alguien fuerte para que puedas castigar el mal"**—

Eso se lo repetía su padre siempre, asegurándose de que él entendiera la diferencia entre lo Bueno y lo Malo. Esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Esos tipos iban a oír la voz de Tánatos en su camino al otro mundo, o a donde quiera que fueran una vez que muriesen…

Kaede seguía furiosa con su hermano, por lo que no le dirigía la palabra, asique no se digno a comentarle que había visto a uno de esos tipos en la azotea del edificio y se fue hacia él, sin pensar en las consecuencias, todo lo que quería era terminar rápidamente con eso y volver a su casa para dormir y luego seguir ignorando a ese rubio tarado con el que vivía, desafortunadamente para ella las cosas nunca salen como uno desea que salgan cuando más negativo esta a que suceda…

Barnaby, Origami y Blue Rose se percataron, casi al mismo tiempo que Lady Tiger no estaba cerca, seguramente se había metido por algún lado, de aquella manera tan imprudente de la que hacía gala de vez en cuando, para apurar las cosas…

—¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña?—murmuró el rubio, mirando por todas partes, con mucha cautela, no le gustaba nada la idea de ser sorprendido con la guardia baja—Origami—usó el canal interno que tenían entre ellos—¿Lady Tiger está en tu campo de visión?—

—Negativo, Barnaby san…—él se oía preocupado, no dejaba de ver hacia todos lados para ver si tenía un poco de suerte y la hallaba, esperaba que en una sola pieza—No estoy seguro, pero creo que no está por esta parte, estoy por el tercer piso…—

—Yo no recuerdo haberla visto entrar al edificio—comentó Blue Rose, quien apreciaba mucho a la chica, porque era muy linda, a su parecer, y porque era la hija de su amor de la juventud, si algo le pasara a esa chica y no la ayudaba nunca se lo perdonaría—Tal vez Emblem o Imán la vean desde donde…—

—Senpai—dijo Imán, refiriéndose a los tres e interrumpiendo a Karina sin querer—¡Lady Tiger esta en el techo!—su voz se notaba un poco nerviosa, aún no se acostumbraba a trabajar con ellos y mucho menos a llamar por su alias de Héroe a Kaede, pero ese nerviosismo no era por eso—¡Y está con uno de los tipos que se fugaron de la cárcel el otro día!—

—¡Maldita sea!—el mal vocabulario no era parte de Barnaby, pero la castaña le estaba sacando hasta canas verdes prematuramente—¿En qué demonios está pensando?—se dirigió hacia afuera del edificio lo más rápido de que pudo, sin activar su poder porque no sabía que tanto le iba a hacer falta una vez que llegara con ella…

—¡Oh Por Dios!—oyeron la voz de Nathan por el comunicador, parecía consternado, él estaba abajo, persiguiendo a uno de esos tipos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en el techo…

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntaron Blue Rose y Origami al mismo tiempo—

—*Que no sea ella… Que no sea ella*—pensó Barnaby, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, no quería creerlo pero estaba casi seguro de que algo le había pasado a su querida hermanita… Activó su poder de inmediato…

—¡LADY TIGER!—el grito de Imán los asustó…

Por mucho que Barnaby se apuró lo único que pudo alcanzar a ver fue a la castaña cayendo, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, el mundo se detuvo, ella no se movía y se dirigía hacia el piso, si chocaba, por muy resistente que fuera, moriría por la fuerza del impacto…

—¡KAEEEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!—Lo siguiente que pasó fue algo que nunca en su vida imaginó que pasaría…

Unos minuto antes ella había subido, con ayuda de poder de Barnaby, en cuestión de segundos al techo del edificio, en donde estaba uno de esos tipos, le parecía que era un tal Marduk, un tipo que se podía atravesar paredes y más inofensivo que un mosquito, lo que ella no sabía era que la información difundida por los medio era incorrecta, ese tipo era Sergio Centurión, quien sí podía atravesar las paredes pero un tipo violento y peligroso…

—¡Ríndete!—gritó ella, llegando al techo en ese momento, mirándolo, el tipo parecía estar solo y armado únicamente con un bate de metal…—*Hay por favor… ¿Qué piensa hacer con eso?¿Pegarme? Que idiota*—con su fuerza y el traje ese tipo no sería capaz de hacerle nada, estaba segura…

—¡Oblígame! ¡Gatita!—el sonrió lujuriosamente al mirarla, no le parecía que tuviera un buen físico pero una mujer para "coger" era todo lo que le interesaba. Ella bufó aún más furiosa, odiaba cuando los imbéciles se dirigían a ella de esa manera, quizás él la menospreciaba por ser mujer… Pero se iba a enterar…

—¡HAAAAAAA!—ella le lanzó un golpe, pero lo atravesó como si él fuera un fantasma y él la tomó por la cabeza, quitándole el casco en fracciones de segundos…—*¡Pero qué…!*—casi cayó al piso, apenas pudo equilibrarse, mas eso no le sirvió de nada, el bate de metal se estrelló contra su cabeza, sobre el lado derecho, nublando su vista…

—Eres una mocosa estúpida…—él sonrió como el maniaco que era, mientras le daba un segundo golpe con el bate, justo del otro lado de su cabeza, si con su resistencia de cien ella había soportado el primer golpe estaba seguro que el segundo golpe si iba a afectarla, así sería más fácil jugar con ella…

Ella apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, la cabeza le dolía horrores y un gemido apagado salió de su garganta cuando dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, cayendo por el borde del edificio, perdiendo la conciencia mientras caía, lo último en lo que pensó fue en que si moría Barnaby se quedaría solo y lloraría mucho por su culpa…

Los Héroes no lo podían creer, Lunatic había interceptado a Lady Tiger, tomándola en el aire para salvarla, o eso esperaban, porque de no ser así ella estaría es un peligro mortal y Lunatic conocería la verdadera ira de Barnaby Brooks Jr.…

—**¡ESPERA!—**el rubio salió detrás del "antihéroe", como habían llamado a Lunatic últimamente los medios—**¡REGRÉZAMELA!—**se fue detrás de él, ignorando a todos los demás, todo lo que quería era tener a su hermanita en sus brazos para cuidarla**—¡LUNATIC!—**

Lo persiguió unas calles nada más, llegando a un callejón, el asesino de delincuentes estaba hincado en el piso, asentando cuidadosamente a la chica, Barnaby se puso justo detrás de él, dispuesto a molerlo a golpes, eso no se quedaría así.

—Los golpes en su cabeza parecen serios—comentó el asesino, con una voz tan fría y plana, casi sonaba desequilibrada—Esta inconsciente— se puso en pie, girándose para quedar frente al héroe, sabía que tal vez lo iba a golpear, pero si hacía eso pondría en riesgo la vida de aquella chica porque él podría caerle encima si se caía.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó secamente, no entendía por qué hacía eso—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

—Eso será después—contestó, sin moverse, constatando que el héroe había madurado lo suficiente como para preguntar antes de lanzar el golpe, muy distinto del tipo que atacaba sin pensar en su seguridad o en la de los demás…—Recuerda que no asesino **héroes**…—dicho eso brincó y desapareció de la vista, pero Barnaby no estaba interesado en buscarlo en ese momento.

—Kaede…—se acercó a ella tratando de hacerla despertar—¡Kaede!—miró la sangre en su cabeza, eso pintaba muy mal, tenía que darse prisa, pero si la movía podía empeorar su situación—¡Maldita sea Kaede! ¡¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas sin pensar? ¡Ni siquiera Kotetsu san era tan imprudente!—

No se dio cuenta de que Origami y Blue Rose estaban ya llegando al lugar, junto con el Doctor Saito, quien ya había mandado una ambulancia para recoger a la chica, el resto de la noche iba a ser difícil y aun había que atrapar a esos tipos… Barnaby pensó que no le importaría si Lunatic los mataba, no esta vez, aunque Kotetsu san seguramente estaría en desacuerdo, o tal vez no, porque era a su pequeña niña a la que habían herido… Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, iba asegurarse de que ese maldito pagara por lo que le había hecho a Kaede…

—Doctor Saito, por favor acompañe a Kaede…—el doctor asintió.

—Puedes ir con ella, Barnaby—intervino Blue Rose, molesta por la actitud de él—¡Kaede te necesita!—

—En este momento no puedo hacer nada por ella—dijo él fríamente—¡Pero puedo atrapar al maldito que le hizo esto!—en ese momento saltó, aprovechando lo último que le quedaba de su habilidad, pero, con o sin ella, iba a atrapar a ese malnacido.

—El tiene Razón Blue Rose—dijo Origami, siguiendo al otro héroe, él también quería atrapar a ese tipo, Se había dado cuenta de que Kaede era alguien especial y no se lo había dicho por su timidez, pero eso significaba que se iba a quedar solo mirando, no esta vez.

—¡Hombres!—Ella miró que llegara la ambulancia y se llevaran a la chica, el doctor Saito iba con ella, podía ir al hospital y esperar o podía quedarse y ayudar a capturar a esos criminales…—No puedo creerlo…—suspiró cansinamente mientras se dirigía a la captura, después de todo toda una ciudad les había confiado su seguridad…

El asunto acabó con doce detenidos, incluyendo a Laurens Courmentis, quien se había hecho pasar por una abogada del lugar al copiar su imagen exacta para entrar y la de Sebastián Marduk, el presunto cabecilla del ardid, mas el agresor de Kaede, Sergio Centurión había escapado nuevamente.

Eso había sido frustrante, pero al menos tenían a casi todos, muy golpeados por cierto, y quizás los del departamento de derechos humanos iban a meter demandas por abuso y mucha violencia, como hacían las más de las veces, pero agradecidos debían de estar que seguían con vida ya que Lunatic no había matado a nadie esa noche…

Todo ese conflicto quedaría para después, por ahora lo importante era Kaede, ella estaba ya en piso, completamente fuera de peligro y sin fracturas, aparentemente solo había perdido el conocimiento, había que esperar para ver si presentaba secuelas por el golpe, pero hasta ese momento los doctores decían que no había nada serio que lamentar, la chica era muy resistente.

—¿Cómo pude permitir que esto pasara?—susurró Barnaby para sí mismo, pero los demás lo estaban oyendo, ninguno se atrevía a contradecirlo o a expresar su apoyo porque ya lo conocían, si le decían algo él iba a estallar todo ese coraje contra alguno de ellos y luego se disculparía y se sentiría aún peor..

—Barnaby san—Origami agarró valor para hablarle, después de todo sentía que era su culpa también por no prestar atención—No es su culpa—solo esperaba que el compañero de Tiger no comenzara con esa faceta tan oscura que tenía.

—Origami tiene razón, Guapo—dijo Emblem, acercándose un paso hacia Barnaby—Este trabajo tiene muchos riesgos, lo sabías desde un principio…—vieron al rubio tensarse y apretar los puños mientras seguía viendo hacia el piso—No puedes saber cuándo pasarán cosas así…—

—¡Ya lo sé!—dijo él de repente, sin mirarlos, no tenían que darle el sermón, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, desde lo que Jake Martínez hasta ese día, sin olvidar la dolorosa muerte de Kotetsu. Por eso era que en un principio se negó a que ella fuera parte de eso, pero no podía detenerla, era el sueño de ella, Seguir los pasos de su Padre sin importar el cómo o los problemas que eso conllevaría—¡Lo sé bien!—y por eso era que se sentía aún peor, él debió estar ahí para cuidarla, para evitar que ella fuera a dar al hospital…

—Señor Brooks—aquella voz tan poco familiar para ellos los hizo dar un brinco—Necesito hablar con usted—nadie lo había escuchado llegar, aunque si lo conocían, alguna vez, todos ellos, habían tenido que estar frente a él cuando habían roto algo por accidente. No se dirigió a nadie más y nadie más lo saludo, era lo habitual por lo que, ciertamente, no se sentía incómodo al ser ·marginado" de esa manera, más que nada porque era algo provocado con toda intención por él mismo.

—Está bien…—él se levantó, sin mirar a nadie para seguir al Juez, no lo escuchó llegar, pero poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a esa manera tan silenciosa de andar y también a reconocer su voz con ese tono cortés y algo distante pero dispuesto a brindar su ayuda en lo que pudiera, o eso le había parecido las veces que había hablado con él, fuera del estrado claro…

—¿Acaso Barnaby san conoce al Juez Petrov?—preguntó una muy sorprendida Pao Lin, ella estaba segura de que ese Juez no era una persona normal, el ambiente parecía tenso a su alrededor aunque él fuera muy cortés.

—No sabía que se llevaran…—comentó Karina, intrigada ligeramente, ella odiaba ver a ese hombre porque le producía escalofríos, esa mirada tan penetrante, ese tono de piel tan "enfermizo" y toda esa "cosa" a su alrededor la ponían nerviosa, conocerlo era un buen aliciente para no ser un criminal, solo de pensar que lo tendría como juez le hacía creer que si había un infierno él los mandaría ahí…

—Creo que es desde lo de Jake Martínez ¿Recuerdan?—contestó Nathan, poniendo una mano en su mentón mientras hacía memoria—Cuando Guapo dio a conocer su pasado. Si mal no recuerdo fue el Juez Yuri Petrov el que estuvo apoyándolo a él y a Tiger—ese nombre ya no producía el dolor de antes, solo una infinita nostalgia—En sus investigaciones…—

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?—cuestionó Karina, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechando algunas cosas sin sentido y solo buscando enterarse más al respecto.

—Bueno, porque yo sí que me fijo de las cosas…—ninguno de ellos se preguntó en dónde estaba Imán, quien no pudo ir al hospital, pero había llamado a Pao Lin momentos antes para enterarse de todo, ni tampoco que Iván no les estaba prestando atención, su mente estaba completamente llena de preocupación por el estado de Kaede, aún cuando los doctores decían que iba a estar bien él no podía quedarse tranquilo hasta que la viera despierta con sus propios ojos…

Barnaby siguió al Juez a un lugar apartado, lejos de ojos y oídos ajenos, era relativamente natural que él estuviera ahí, puesto que de los doce criminales que se arrestaron esa noche nueve estaban ingresados en el hospital, con diversas fracturas y contusiones y la mayoría habían sido producto de los golpes propinados por Barnaby, Iván y Akira, alias Imán, en el proceso de detenerlos… Asique verlos juntos en esos instantes no sería tan raro, o eso esperaban ambos, así nadie tendría porque sospechar.

—Lamento lo ocurrido antes—comentó Yuri ante lo que suponía era el desconcierto de Barnaby—No fue mi intención interrumpir su plática—aclaró sutilmente, aunque, la verdad, le valía si había o no interrumpido, había visto al rubio en una muy mala posición y quiso ayudarlo, algo muy poco usual en él, pero ya lo había hecho y ni arrepentirse valía.

—No se preocupe por eso—comentó el héroe, agradecido por la interrupción pero tampoco iba a decirle eso, la presencia del Juez lo tranquilizaba ligeramente, un sentir un tanto contradictorio porque al mismo tiempo sentía que lo inquietaba ¿Eso era algo normal?—No era nada importante—esa era su manera de decir que no quería hablar al respecto porque era un tema muy delicado para él.

—Primero que nada, si me lo permite, me gustaría preguntarle por su hermana—miró hacia los lados disimuladamente, asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera espiando—Supe de lo acontecido casi de inmediato—lo cual era completamente cierto—Espero que este fuera de peligro—había visto en su rostro teñido de carmesí el dolor, el cabello oscurecido por la sangre y su pérdida de conciencia no era una buena señal.

—Ella está fuera de peligro, los doctores aseguran que solo está inconsciente, la tendrán en observación un par de días—dijo sin mirar al juez, sus ojos estaban fijos en algún lugar indefinido y eso Yuri lo había notado al instante—Aunque, por su resistencia, están casi seguros que solo tendrá el dolor por los golpes—respiró para tranquilizarse un poco—Pero no es por lo único por lo que me ha llamado aparte ¿Me equivoco?—tan intuitivo como lo había sido siempre, pero había algo en la mirada gris que le decía que, al menos por esta vez, pudiese estarse equivocando, en aquellas pupilas veía un poco de preocupación que normalmente no estaba ahí, además de la comprensión, si es que era posible en alguien tan implacable, y quizás, pero solo quizás, empatía hacía su persona, pero podían ser cosas que él únicamente se estaba figurando por todo ese lío mental que tenía respecto a lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir… Estaba consciente de que tenía que considerar esa posibilidad.

—En realidad era lo único que iba a preguntarle—dijo Yuri desviando la mirada ligeramente hacia la izquierda del héroe, lo cual notó el otro rubio, miraba hacia atrás de Barnaby, justo a la persona que estaba detrás de él—Aún no se procesa todo el asunto del arresto y estoy en el trámite para hacer la revisión de cada uno de esos criminales para ver cuáles de ellos es parte de "eso" y cuáles no—estaba controlándose para decir lo que tenía que decir y no exasperarse por la presencia de Wild Tiger, quien parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada—Apenas tenga alguna información nueva se lo haré saber, señor Brooks—

—Bien…—él se dio la vuelta, quería irse con Kaede para estar ahí cuando ella despertara, estaba siendo deliberadamente grosero pero el Juez estaba perturbando sus pensamientos más de lo debido y no quería perder el enfoque de lo que tenía que hacer antes de que su querida hermanita estuviera bien, camino un par de pasos y luego se detuvo—Gracias por preguntar…—dijo sin voltearse y luego siguió su camino, tratando de mantener el control, no quería que nadie, especialmente el juez, se enterara de todo ese mar de confusión que producía en su cabeza ¿No se suponía que debía, únicamente, preocuparse por Kaede justo ahora?

Pero Yuri estaba muy lejos de prestarle atención al héroe, Kaburagi Kotetsu le había dirigido una última mirada de advertencia antes de desaparecer y Yuri no sabía que debía de hacer, quería seguir cerca del rubio, reconocía que era muy atractivo y, pese a que nunca le gustaron los chicos como él, le gustaba tenerlo cerca, su manera tan única de pensar y esa profunda desconfianza en su mirada lo intrigaban, quería saber qué había detrás de ello pero la presencia de su antiguo compañero comenzaba a desquiciarlo, ya era suficiente ver a Mr. Legend todos los días como para que, además, tuviera que soportar las amenazas de un héroe difunto…

El Juez anduvo hasta los baños, encerrándose en un cubículo y respirando profundamente, no tenía caso pensar en todo eso, lo sabía, tenía que terminar su trabajo, era lo importante, pero estaba molesto, si hubiera quemado a esos tipos cuando había tenido la oportunidad todo estaría bien, pero no, tenía que dejarlos vivir ¿Y porque lo había hecho? Porque tuvo la estúpida idea de querer creer que los "Héroes" de la ciudad podrían detener a esos tipos sin más complicaciones, lo cual solo comprobaba su teoría de que su manera de impartir la **Justicia** era la mejor.

Puso su mano derecha sobre su frente, mientras arrugaba el ceño ligeramente, si de verdad creía en su justicia ¿Por qué deseaba creer que Barnaby Brooks Jr. podía tener a esos tipos? Era una idiotez, él lo sabía, pero tal vez tanto oír a su padre, todas las mañanas, estaba comenzando a afectarle… O quizás era la presencia de Wild Tiger lo que lo hacía pensar así…

Eso no tenía importancia, él tenía trabajo que hacer, se enderezó y salió del baño, como si nada hubiese pasado por su cabeza, su semblante mostraba su misma serenidad y severidad de siempre, no había nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo los que sí deberían tener preocupaciones eran esos delincuentes, ni los de derechos humanos podrían intervenir si se comprobaba que realmente pertenecían a "Ouroboros".

En aquella habitación reinaba el silencio, Barnaby miraba a Kaede con preocupación, ahora se sentía culpable, las vendas en la cabeza de la chica hacían evidente su error, no debió perderla de vista, su obligación era permanecer a su lado pasara lo que pasara, pero no, tuvo que haberse olvidado de ello y dejar que eso le pasara…

Sostuvo su mano, era mucho más pequeña que la suya, tibia y femenina, ella era todo lo que le quedaba y él lo había olvidado por unos segundos, lo cual le puso haber costado el perderla, jamás podría soportar ni cinco segundo de vida si ella moría y mucho menos si era por un error suyo, como había pasado con Kotetsu san…

—Gomen na sai…—susurró quedamente mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos—Gomen na sai Kotetsu san—aquellas frías gotas surcaban sus mejillas, hiriéndolo profundamente, hacía tanto que no lloraba así, la última vez que podía contar había sido hacía unos tres meses—No pude proteger a Kaede, lo siento, en verdad lo siento…—quizás ella tenía razón y él se la pasaba en una nube negra, pero no podía evitarlo, era un idiota, lo sabía, amaba un hombre al que nunca tuvo derecho de amar y luego logró lo que diez años de duro y riesgoso trabajo no habían podido: Matarlo. Después era perdonado y lograba descuidar y poner el peligro a quien más quería: a ella… Era un imbécil que no tenía remedio…

Se durmió mientras lloraba, sin soltar su mano, soñó con Kotetsu, quien no le dijo nada, solo había acariciado su cabeza cariñosamente, como si fuera un niño pequeño, tranquilizándolo, entendió el mensaje "No es culpa tuya" y su corazón dejó de latir dolorosamente, poco a poco fue sintiendo la tibieza de esa sonrisa mientras la silueta del moreno desaparecía lentamente, después soñó con algunas cosas sin sentido, como ver una película de acción protagonizada por dinosaurios extraterrestres que venían a la tierra para salvarla de unos malvados calamares gigantes… Por fortuna para él no recordaría nada de eso cuando despertara.

Faltaba apenas una media hora para el amanecer cuando Kaede comenzó a despertar, gimiendo perezosamente, mientras se sentía en medio de una densa neblina, su cerebro, aún bajo los efectos de los algunos narcóticos que le dieron, no estaba procesando nada y mucho menos se acordaba de lo que le había pasado…

—¡Kaede!—Barnaby sonrió finalmente, dejando de lado todas las tonterías en las que había estado pensado sobre el Juez, Kaede y algunas otras cosas que no quería ni recordar—¿Cómo te sientes?—aquel sueño lo había tranquilizado aunque él no recordara que lo había soñado…

—…mnng… Oniichan… No quiero ir a la escuela…—replicó suavemente mientras sentía que su estómago estaba "amarrado" y unas horribles nauseas—Me siento mal…—eso sin tomar en cuenta el horrible dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a destrozar su cerebro…—¿Me caí de las escaleras?—preguntó con cierta inocencia, tratando de ubicar al rubio, no notó que aquel no era su cuarto, ni el de su hermano.

—No…—dijo él con aquella ligera sonrisa, mientras acarició su frente con mucho cuidado—Después te enterarás, solo dime que te duele…—tendría que ir por el doctor pero quería oírla un poco más, no quería tener que pensar nuevamente que haría si no podía volver a verla sonreír, o escuchar su voz…

—Mi cabeza…—ella lo miró, haciendo el intento de hacer un puchero, de verdad que se sentía horrible, jamás se había levantado con un dolor así en su corta vida—Hay no…—se quejó suavemente, tratando de recordar que había hecho hacía unas horas—No me digas que me dormí y no vi el final de la novela—

—…Algo así…—lo primero que hizo fue sorprenderse, casi le partían el cráneo y ella… ¿Sólo pensaba en que se perdió el final de aquella porquería?—Pero eso no tiene importancia, ya la conseguiremos…—no tenía remedio, pero estaba bien, eso significaba que no estaba tan mal—Ahora regreso Kaede…—

—Bien…—ella puso su mejor mueca de tristeza, de verdad quería ver el final—Ahhh Oniichan…—él se giró a mirarla—Soñé con papá…—sonrió dulcemente, ella aún no estaba consciente de en dónde estaba—Me dijo que todo estaba bien y que le diga a "Bunny chan" que no sea un conejo tonto…—él se sorprendió mucho al oírla decir eso, hacía ya mucho que Kaede le había platicado de la última vez que había soñado con Kotetsu san— "Se ve más lindo sonriendo"—ella se movió ligeramente para verlo mejor—Y vi una montaña de conejos rosas aplastándome… ¿Papá tenía algún conejo? Porque nunca me lo dijo…—

—Que yo sepa Kaede…—él regresó para acariciar su frente de nuevo, sonriendo de una manera particularmente dulce—Una vez tuvo uno que se llama Barnaby…—susurró muy quedamente, dándose cuenta de que ella se estaba volviendo a dormir, lo mejor sería ir por el doctor de una vez.

—¿Y por qué le puso tu nombre al conejo?—ella cerró los ojos, tratando de mantenerse despierta sin lograrlo.

—Lo que no sé es porque me puso Bunny chan…—la observó dormir y se inclinó a besar su frente, ella parecía estar muy bien, salvo quizás por los moretones horribles que se le habían formado a los lados de su cabeza, pero se preocuparía de eso después…

Unas horas después, ya que los doctores habían dicho que estaba bien salvo por los evidentes signos de golpes, la habitación de ella estaba llena de gente, Karina le había llevado unas flores que tenían un olor muy suave, su "tío Tonny" había ido a verla y le llevó una almohada de cuello, para evitar que se girara su cabeza y le doliera, Nathan le había llevado unas batas color amarillo pálido con decorado de flores rosadas, muy femenino y poco contrastante, algo muy inusual viniendo de él, Pao Lin le había llevado unos dulces, a escondidas claro, después de todo el chocolate era "terapéutico", Akira le había llevado un par de mandarinas, una manzana, un poco de miel y un oso de peluche, para que le hiciera compañía, para los demás eso fue un claro aviso de que él estaba interesado en ella, pero para ella eso solo era una muestra de afecto de un amigo cercano y querido, Keith no había podido ir, porque ni siquiera estaba cerca, pero había hablado por teléfono para saber de ella y le aseguró que la iría a visitar cuando saliera con su esposa del hospital y apropósito de eso, su quería esposa estaba mucho mejor…

Iván estaba afuera, esperando a que todos salieran para verla, sabía que ella estaba bien pero no podía evitar la preocupación ¿Qué tal si le hubiera pasado algo peor? ¿Y si nunca más la podía volver a ver? Eso le hizo darse cuenta de algo que no había pensado… Ella le gustaba y más que eso, la quería como no había querido a ninguna otra persona, podía pensar en un mundo sin alguna de sus dos novias anteriores, con las cuales no había durado más que unos días porque ellas no entendían que no podía estar siempre ahí para ellas, pero no podía concebir una vida sin verla sonreír…

Bajó la vista, sintiéndose un poco frustrado, él era mayor que ella, por varios años, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera lo que sentía, ella aún era menor de edad, aunque eso no evitaba que su corazón acelerara el paso cuando estaba cerca y seguro que Barnaby san iba a matarlo si se le ocurría tan siquiera insinuar que ella le interesaba, más eso no lo detenía para seguir adelante con sus sentimientos como "estandarte"… Estaba realmente jodido si una buena paliza del Héroe más popular de Sternbild no lo hacía retroceder. Sonrió sutil mente, algo poco usual en él, estaba consciente de ese hecho, se iba arriesgar mucho pero lo haría, tenía que decirle a Kaburagi Kaede lo que sentía…

Después de que Barnaby hablara con los doctores había sido llamado por el juez, al parecer solo había una persona más con el símbolo grabado además de Marduk y Courmentis, los demás serían arrestados formalmente pero esos tres serían sometidos a un interrogatorio exhaustivo, que sería autorizado por la junta directiva que se encargaba de decidir todos los asuntos de alto riesgo para la ciudad, entre ellos se hallaba el propio Petrov, el actual gobernador de la ciudad y otros personajes de peso…

Luego de esa tensa plática secreta todo lo que quería era ver salir a su hermanita y luego dormir hasta que llegara el invierno, para lo cual faltaba un poco, pero en fin, caminaba hacia la habitación de Kaede, hallando a Iván ahí, sentado justo en frente, parecía tan pensativo que no creyó que el chico se hubiera percatado de su presencia, una duda le vino a la cabeza ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Se suponía que ya todos habían entrado a ver a su hermanita pero parecía que él no… ¿Habría sucedido algo?... No, estaba seguro que no porque de lo contrario los doctores le habrían informado ¿No? A punto estuvo de preguntarle al otro rubio que había pasado pero algo interrumpió sus intenciones…

—un par de gritos llamaron la atención de ellos dos, y quizás de todo el piso, uno agudo, que Barnaby sabía era de su hermanita y uno un poco menos agudo que no sabían de quien era… Barnaby abrió de inmediato el cuarto de Kaede, ingresando seguido de Iván…

—¿Qué pasa Kaede?—preguntó el héroe de traje rojo a toda prisa, solo para ver como la castaña y Akira se sujetaban ambas manos con fuerza, uno frente al otro, con los dedos entrelazados, los dos parecían un poco conmocionados, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, seguro que por vergüenza, pero no se soltaron.

—N..no pasa nada Oniichan—dijo ella, tratando de no sonrojarse más, queriendo que nadie más los hubiese oído gritar, pero toda una cuadrilla de enfermeros estaba llegando a la puerta, además de dos doctores y tres enfermeras… Si sus mejillas no estaban sonrojadas por la vergüenza antes ahora sí que lo estaban por la pena…

—Siento el escándalo Senpai, pero es que…—Akira comentó quedamente, aún sin soltarse de ella, ellos dos estaban muy acostumbrados a tomarse de las manos, Barnaby lo sabía, pero jamás le prestó atención y creyó que lo más conveniente era dejarlos solos…

—No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir…—dijo de manera muy seria y luego cerró la puerta, no dejando pasar a nadie más…—No se preocupen, solo estaba emocionada por que le estaban contando el final de la novela de ayer…—sonrió "linda y encantadoramente" para todas esas personas y esperaba convencerlas de que solo era un mal entendido, nadie más tenía que saber los oscuros detalles de la relación que ese par tenía… Y notó que Iván no estaba ahí, seguramente se había ido al ver a Kaede y a Akira tomados de las manos ¿Pero por qué a Iván iba a importarle eso? Si lo pensaba un poco, el chico había estado sentado frente a la puerta de ella, esperando ¿Quizás esperaba a que Imán saliera para ver a su hermanita?... Sospechoso… Tendría que mantener un ojo en Origami Cyclon, no le parecía que nadie la rondara especialmente alguien que era años mayor que ella…

Adentro del cuarto Kaede y Akira seguían tomados de las manos, temblando de emoción con las mejillas rosadas, más las de ella que las de él…

—¿Y luego que más pasó?—rápido se le había olvidado que por gritar la habían visto con él…

—¡Que Julio y Diego Armando anunciaron que se iban a casar!—él parecía estar muy emocionado por contárselo—Y que cuando finalmente Super Vatio llega a la iglesia descubre que Marifernanda está encerrada atrás con Mega Drill porque quiere que ella se case con él y Super vatio no puede hacer nada para evitarlo pero ¿Te acuerdas que Tonny le había dicho a Marcos que estaba enamorado de Nathan?—

—¡Aja, Aja!—ella asintió efusivamente.

—¡Pues Marcos fue solo a la boda pero llegó tarde y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, asique entró por la parte de atrás y se metió en metió para poder ayudar a Super vatio a entrar para que rescatara a Marifernanda!—ella volvió a temblar de emoción, estaba feliz de que al menos alguien le pudiera contar lo que había pasado…

Afuera un triste Iván se había sentado en uno de los arriates que adornaban el lugar, bajo la sombra de un árbol, toda esa determinación se había ido, no se había puesto a pensar que ella era naturalmente linda y que tendría a alguien especial en su vida ya ¿Por qué le haría caso a un tipo tan patético y deprimente como él?

Lo que él no sabía era que un hombre de ojos violetas lo estaba observando, sin perder detalle de todas sus reacciones, imaginándose todo lo que estaba pasando y quien no iba a dejar que un chico tan joven y guapo como Iván se dejara derrotar tan fácilmente por un crío como Akira Touho… Fire Emblem sonrió amorosamente, iba a dar todo de sí para que Iván pudiera confesar sus sentimientos; hacía ya un par de semanas que había notado el particular interés del chico en la hija de Wild Tiger, lo que estaba seguro de que iba a ser difícil era convencer a Barnaby de que Iván era un buen chico y un hombre respetuoso y caballeroso… Por ese lado sentía lástima por el joven Origami, "Guapo" era un tipo muy celoso y sobreprotector, el clásico macho alfa que no deja a ningún otro macho acercarse a su propiedad…

Solo unas horas después ella estaba saliendo del hospital con prácticamente ningún daño, el poder curarse con su habilidad de cien era toda una bendición, se había aprovechado de las enseñanzas que oír algunos de los relatos sobre su padre ponían darle, después de todo le habían mandado tres días de reposo y los pensaba aprovechar muy bien por lo que no necesitaría de usar su poder para salvar la ciudad durante muchas horas…

Esa misma noche Barnaby estaba acostando a Kaede como si ella fuera una niña pequeña, cubriéndola bien y verificando que las heridas de su cabeza ya hubiesen cerrado bien, cuidando de no presionar de más porque sabía que aunque las cicatrices no estuvieran ahí el dolor de cabeza que ella tenía sería monstruoso si presionaba con demasiada fuerza…

—Lo siento mucho Oniichan…—susurró ella por fin, había estado evadiendo a su hermano, pero ahora que estaban solos sabía que tenía que decírselo—No debí de ir sola… Y tampoco…—ella miró hacia el lado contrario del que él estaba—Tampoco debí pelear contigo antes, sé que tienes tus propios problemas y que no quieres hablar conmigo de algunas cosas, pero…—él no dijo nada, esperaría a que ella terminara de hablar—No te olvides que te quiero y que haré lo que pueda para ayudarte…—

—Kaede—él se inclinó para estar más cerca de ella y besarla en la frente—Solo ten más cuidado. Yo tampoco quería pelear contigo y no es que no quiera decirte, es simplemente que no es nada—sonrió ante la mirada mortificada y ligeramente acusadora de ella, podía estar tranquilo, su terca y obstinada hermanita estaba muy bien si ya demandaba información.

—No me mientas, desde hace semanas que nadas raro, no solo la entrevista del otro día, ni tampoco esos ratos en los que te quedas mirando a la nada, has estado actuando más de la cuenta…—ella sujetó un mechón de su cabello, halándolo con un poco fuerza a lo que él no se quejó—No quiero que pienses que te voy a criticar o que no lo entenderé, me da gusto que salgas con alguien—sólo le faltó agregar el "al fin"—Y no espero que me lo cuentes todo pero quiero que confíes en mí…—esa mirada, esa queja, a Barnaby esa escena se le hacía un poco familiar, pero a la inversa con el padre de esa chica… Quizás Nathan tenía razón y ellos se parecían más de lo que él creía…

—Yo confío en ti—ella estuvo a punto de replicar, pero él le tapó la boca con su mano muy suavemente—No estoy saliendo con nadie en realidad, pero es un asunto muy personal—ella frunció el seño, mirándolo enfadada—Te prometo que te lo contaré, cuando me sienta listo para confesarte algunas cosas…—el sonrió tristemente, cosa que ella notó y eso pareció apaciguar su enfado—Pero por ahora no puedo decirte nada, solo dame un poco más de tiempo, sé que no vas a juzgarme—o eso esperaba él—Y que tengo tu apoyo, pero hay algunas cosas que simplemente no son fáciles para mí y que tengo que resolver…—la soltó y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabello—Pero quiero que entiendas que no es porque no confió en ti, solo… Solo necesito aclarar mi mente…—

—Está bien, esperaré, pero no soy muy paciente…—ella bostezó, sonriendo quedamente—De verdad hubiera preferido que estuvieras saliendo con alguien—ella parpadeó, ya sintiéndose muy cansada, el sueño nuevamente la estaba venciendo—Al menos así saldrías de tu nube negra…—

—No estoy en una "nube negra"—lejos de enojarse sonrió, sabía perfectamente que era cierto, él solía ser una persona solitaria con pensamientos oscuros y destructivos pero por fortuna había contado con ella y con su padre para salvarlo—Simplemente soy así…—ella hizo un esfuerzo para mal mirarlo pero se quedó en eso, un mero intento—Duérmete ya—

—Papá tiene razón—ella balbuceó, ante la intrigada mirada de él—Anata wa kawaii usagi ja nai yo…—se quedó dormida, sin saber que esas palabras habían removido sentimientos profundos en él…

—¿Cómo sabe que…?—susurró él sin dejar de mirarla, sorprendido, no sabía cómo es que ella pudo haberse enterado de que Kotetsu san le había dicho eso… No sabía cómo reaccionar, lo único que podía pedir era que ella no se acordara después de lo que le había dicho…

Lejos de ahí, Yuri Petrov estaba revisando varios documentos a conciencia, tratando de no pensar, de no sentir… ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? El era un hombre mayor, que pasaba de los cuarenta años, centrado, maduro, definido y consciente de sí mismo, no era posible que tuviera esos altibajos emocionales…

Cuando había visto al héroe rubio con sus compañeros no le pareció que estuvieran platicando, para él el rubio parecía gritar ¡Basta! ¡Déjenme en PAZ! Y por eso decidió intervenir antes de lo que había pensado hacerlo, sí, tenía pensado preguntarle por la señorita Kaburagi sin ninguna doble intención, estaba realmente preocupado por ella, lo cual en sí ya era extraño, él no solía preocuparse por nada mucho menos por alguien.

Y ahora se debatía entre mandarle un mensaje al héroe para decirle que necesitaba hablar con él, lo cual era cierto y justificado ya que tenía información importante y muy confidencial que no le podía confiar a nadie más y que de seguro los investigadores no habían notado, pero tenía un problema… No sabía si sería inadecuado o no, porque la señorita Kaburagi ya había sido dada de alta y si ya la habían dejado salir del hospital era porque ya estaba bien pero que tal si el héroe quería quedarse a velar el buen descanso de ella, que era lo más seguro, pero sabía que el señor Brooks consideraba que la información que pudiera llevar a atrapar a los de aquella organización terrorista tenía prioridad y siempre estaba interesado en tener conocimiento de ella apenas estuviera disponible… Entonces… ¿Debía de comunicarle que tenían que hablar o no debía de hacerlo?

En otros momentos hubiera decidido en menos de cinco segundos lo más correcto a hacer, pero esta vez se había dado cuenta de que él quería ver al otro rubio y ese era el verdadero problema, no confundir lo que quería con lo que debía de hacer…

Normalmente eso no sería un problema, se lo repitió de nuevo, pero volvía a recordar el momento en que lo vio en el hospital, rodeado de sus compañeros y no podía evitar entrar en el circulo vicioso de sus pensamientos ¿Y porque volvía al mismo punto si ya sabía lo que conllevaba? Pues porque fue en ese momento que notó que ese rubio, un tanto inmaduro y atractivo era más que solo atractivo…

Nunca le llamaron la atención los rubios, él prefería a los morenos, como Wild Tiger, fuertes, decididos y con moral, pero Barnaby Brooks Jr. tenía un encanto" especial" que no podía ignorar…

Tenía moral, aprendida de Wild Tiger seguramente; tenía franqueza, a veces demasiado brutal por lo que había notado; tenía un carácter fuerte, aunque las más de las veces fuese un sesenta por ciento testarudez y cuarenta por ciento fuerza; también era inmaduro, lo cual no entendía como podía gustarle si él detestaba a los inmaduros; tenía inexperiencia en socializar, lo cual era bastante malo aunque lo compensaba con esa manera tan "Cool" de verse y portarse frente a las cámaras y justamente esa actuación era algo que nunca le agradó pero que ahora encontraba que podía tolerar; pero lo que de verdad no podía entender era que lo hallara atractivo siendo rubio, materialista y plástico… Con esa tez tan clara, aunque no tan pálida como la propia: con ese cabello dorado ondulado, que seguramente se mantenía así por el uso de tubos o algo similar porque, estaba casi seguro, el héroe era un metrosexual porque su rostro permanecía perfecto y libre de marcas, a sus treinta y tantos eso no era posible sin alguna crema para evitar el "envejecimiento"; y podría seguir enumerando unas decenas de cosas más pero eso sería obsesivo… El punto era que él era el primer, y seguramente el único, rubio que le parecía más que atractivo, desgraciadamente se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba y mucho…

Y ahora que estaba consciente de eso no podía evitar pensar en algunas cosas que le gustaría saber de él, el cómo se sentiría tocar ese cabello artificialmente ondulado, el tocar esa piel deliberadamente cuidada para saber si era tan tersa y suave como se veía, el sentir esos músculos tonificados bajo sus manos…

No, tenía que dejar eso de lado y concentrarse, finalmente si quería verlo tenía que tener una excusa factible, creíble y perfectamente planeada para lograrlo y distrayéndose pensando en él no iba a lograr nada, lo cual era un tanto irónico ahora que lo pensaba…

Para empeorar las cosas, le había parecido ver la silueta de Kaburagi Kotetsu rondando cerca de su estudio…

—**46—46—46—46—T&B—64—64—64—64—**

Fin de la primera parte y antes de que empiecen los reclamos por el leemon, bueno estaba muy largo, tenía que dividirlo o iba a ser un poco complicado de leer… [Si no díganme que eso no fue largo y para la próxima lo dejo todo…] Pero no significa que lo que viene sea solo leemon ¿ok?... Nos vemos en unos días ^^.

Muchas gracias por sus RR, los contesto en la que sigue ^^


	3. Un poco Mas Cerca 2: Solo por Juntarlos

Sí, ya sé que lo estoy repitiendo pero es mejor a correr riesgos…

**Renuncia: Tiger&Bunny no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores, yo solo presto a los personajes para sacar un poco de mi imaginación. Y sí, hay spoiler aquí de varios capítulos sin mucha especificación… Advertidos están.**

**Es después del episodio veinticuatro, como final alternativo y continuación de "Por siempre un Héroe". Espero que lo disfruten. Sobra decir que es un BarnabyxYuri (Por si no sabían, sí, lo es, y sí, es crack, pero ¿Qué no lo es en el mundo del Fanfiction?.. Todo comentario será leído, analizado y aceptado…)**

**Les diré lo mismo que la otra vez [sí ya sé] es largo porque es el capi + leemon y valla que llegar al leemon fue difícil, pero en fin… Puede que alguien lo halle tedioso-por lo mismo de que se tarda un poco en llegar al punto del yaoi- pero sin el proceso no sería más que una relación sin sentido… Ya juzgarán ustedes al final…**

**Respuestas de coments al fin del capítulo… [¡Gracias por dejarlos!]**

¡Ahora si hay respuestas y el LEEMON!-semi explicito, aclaro-

—**46—46—46—46—T&B—64—64—64—64—**

"**Siguiendo el Camino de un Verdadero Héroe"**

**II**

"**Solo por Juntarlos"**

Un par de días después Kaede estaba perfectamente, sin moretones, sin dolor y sin quejas, eso era lo que Barnaby apreciaba más: la falta de quejas… Aunque el gusto le duró casi nada…

Estaba atardeciendo, el otoño estaba cerca y eso significaba que el aniversario Luctuoso de Kotetsu san también, sin embargo no era eso lo que ocupaba los pensamientos del rubio en ese momento, justo en ese instante estaba tentado a cometer _suicidio_… O un _homicidio premeditado_ y podía alegar que no era su culpa… Kaede estaba en la sala, pegando de gritos, _súper_ emocionada porque estaban pasando un especial de su novela, los finales alternativos y _material __**extra**_…

—Maldita sea…—masculló él desde su cuarto, cubriéndose la cabeza con todas sus almohadas y _aún_ podía oírla como si estuviera gritándole al oído—¿Cómo demonios puede gritar tanto?—si añadía el dolor de cabeza que tenía, _oh casualidad_, desde que se enteró de que pasarían ese especial, en verdad estaba comenzando a sentir lo que sería el infierno si iba a dar ahí, sólo por eso podría _jurar_ que sería un buen samaritano el resto de su vida—No sabes cuánto te envidio Kotetsu san…—susurró con un ligero tono de reproche, acordándose que tenía _cosas_ de que _culparlo_…

Y es que lo había notado, esos sentimientos seguían ahí, aunque un poco _diferentes_, igual de intensos pero ahora ya no eran los _únicos_… Y tampoco quería pensar en eso, había tenido apenas unas horas de paz, sin la necesidad de pensar en nada y en silencio, ahora que ya no había quietud en su casa no quería empeorar su condición pensado de más, eso lo dejaría para mañana en la mañana cuando tuviera que ver al Juez Petrov, junto con los demás héroes, para que les indicaran cómo procederían de ahora en adelante con los arrestos, ya que, y citando a la directora de la oficina de derechos humanos, "No es posible que no puedan arrestar a una persona **sin** violencia" y ella recalcó el "sin" muchas veces… Que se la tragara el infierno, seguro que si hubiera sido un familiar suyo el agredido ella misma hubiera ido a golpear a esos tipos…

—Por favor… Pido misericordia…—susurró lastimeramente para sí mismo al oír más gritos, esta vez muy cerca de su puerta, parecía que la chica estaba hablando por teléfono a saber con quién y estaba gritando aún más fuerte, cosa que él había dudado alguna vez que fuera posible—Kotetsu san, te juro que algún día te golpearé por esto, te lo juro…—por un segundo le pareció imaginar que el padre de la chica estaba ahí, sonriéndole con un deje de burla y eso lo hizo sonreír por un breve instante, estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera si alguien le daba un pase para escaparse de esa tortura… Lo pidió sin saber que podía ir a dar a una situación aún peor…

En casa del Juez reinaba la tranquilidad. Solo él, el silencio, la quietud y la calma, estaba sentado en su sala, terminado de revisar unas carpetas y bebiendo un poco de té, finalmente había conseguido estar en calma, a pesar de haber _deseado_ por más de veinticuatro horas ver al héroe rubio había conseguido apaciguar su ansiedad leyendo sobre los problemas de la ciudad y los crímenes perpetrados por esos malvivientes, así se centró, lo primero era su trabajo, su _Deber_, detener a todos esos en nombre de la **Justicia**, para que todos los ciudadanos de Sternbild pudieran vivir en libertad…

Ahora que tenía todo en orden podía llamar al héroe, mirarlo con calma y disfrutar de su compañía, esta vez lo invitaría directo a su casa, sería un gran cambio en su tensa relación _laboral_ y podría mirarlo todo lo que quiera, después de todo el rubio entraría en su territorio y ahí él no corría ningún riesgo de verse afectado por su encanto, o eso esperaba… Le mandó un mensaje, nada de llamadas aún, quería mantener su toque impersonal, citándolo a la hora que deseara ir, lo esperaría aún si era muy tarde, ya que, de todos modos, estaría haciendo trabajo de oficina…

Nunca sabría que al ver el mensaje Barnaby agradeció a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, metiéndose al baño y en menos de veinte minutos estaba perfectamente listo para salir de su casa… Kaede lo observó, dejando de gritar unos momentos, notando que se le veía _muy_ feliz ¿Qué no salía con _nadie_? Ya quisieran muchos ser ese _nadie_ por el cual su hermano salía tan arreglado…

—¿Cita nueva?—preguntó ella con ese tono pícaro, sin molestarse.

—Te dije que no era una cita—contestó él, sin dejar de sonreír, dejándola saber que no había nada _nuevo _en su vida, no le iba a seguir mintiendo al respecto, pero tampoco iba a contarle aún.

—Claaaro…—ella contestó, ignorando por completo la pantalla del televisor—Y por eso vas tan arreglado, peinado y con _esa_ camisa tan _tentadora _¿No?—bueno, ella sabía que en realidad él no ponía un cuidado especial en su persona el día de _hoy_, pero esa camisa negra de seda era una nueva que no se había puesto porque la estaba guardando para algo _especial_…

—…Sabes que no es así…—él frunció el seño muy ligeramente, para luego sonreír, no iba a caer en ese truco—Es sólo una vieja _amistad_—bueno, si ella quería creer que iba a tener algo de _acción_ era noche era su problema y de alguna torcida manera lo que decía era cierto, conocía al Juez desde antes de conocerla a ella por lo que no era una mentira exactamente…

—Mmmm… Ok, Solo no te olvides de los condones ¿Vale?—ella sonrió, pocas veces había logrado hacer sonrojar, aunque fuese muy sutilmente, a su hermano, había que fijarse bien para notarlo y era una pena que no pudiera tomarle una foto así, sería la mejor vendida… No era que ella fuese una interesada, para nada… Que casualmente necesitara el dinero en verdad era una coincidencia…

—Cuando venga tendremos una larga y tendida plática sobre ello, Kaede…—él se ajustó las gafas, ya repuesto de la impresión, si ella quería _guerra_ iba a dársela, de una manera que ella no esperara…—No te acuestes muy tarde…—salió sin esperar a que ella le contestara alguna cosa mal intencionada. Últimamente ella había dejado de ser una _niña inocente_ para convertirse en ese monstruo que hablaba en doble sentido y en definitiva iba ponerle un remedio a todo eso…

Llegó a casa del Juez en menos de veinte minutos, ya conocía el camino de memoria no le hizo falta mirar su GPS, ahora solo faltaba entrevistarse y… Y por fin podría analizarlo de frente, aclararía lo que sentía y su mundo mental volvería a estar en la quietud que nunca debió de perdérsele…

En otra parte de la ciudad Nathan e Iván estaban sentados en la mesa de un café, medio guardados de las miradas ajenas, todo para la comodidad de Origami, quien no podía acostumbrarse a ser el centro de atención sin su traje de héroe. Las intenciones de Emblem eran claras, quería ayudar al joven rubio para que conquistaran el corazón de la hija de Tiger, pero podía notar que el mayor obstáculo que tendría sería la falta de confianza de ese muchacho…

—Por lo que me has contado—decía el mayor—Ellos no parecen tener una relación—Iván acababa de relatarle lo pasado en el hospital días atrás—Para mí eso más parece una amistad entre dos buenas _amigas_—

—No lo sé…—él ni siquiera prestó atención al tono ni a las palabras de él, por lo general era alguien observador pero sus sentimientos por la chica y sus confusiones mellaban sus buenas cualidades—Realmente quisiera creer que ella se podría fijar en mí, pero soy bastante mayor que ella…—

—Oh vamos, querido, la edad es lo que menos importa… ¿Cuánto más pueden importar unos cinco o seis años? Si de verdad la quieres eso no debe de detenerte…—y él sabía que eso no era todo, pero Iván buscaría hasta la última excusa para no intentarlo porque era un chico muy pesimista _aún_ ahora.

—No creo que Barnaby san piense lo mismo…—no quería ni pensar en las horribles torturas a las que ese rubio podría someterlo.

—Y yo te digo, cariño, que Barnaby no debería de meterse en ese _detalle_—sabía que el rubio no podría decir nada, después de todo no fue muy difícil ver que estuvo interesado en Wild Tiger y valla que entre ellos sí que existió una diferencia de edad considerable—Además, ¿No crees que es peor si no lo intentas?—miró al chico, el cual parecía más entretenido en mirar el entramado del mantel de su mesa.

—Tal vez…—contestó de manera escueta—Pero de igual manera no sé como decírselo, realmente nunca he sido bueno para hablar de estas cosas…—lo reconocía, sus dos novias anteriores se le habían declarado a él, no al revés…

—No te preocupes por eso, tengo un plan que es _a prueba de fallas,_ encanto…—le guiñó el ojo ante la confusa mirada del rubio, si Iván creyó que Fire Emblem no estaba preparado para la ocasión estaba _muy_ equivocado y lo mejor de todo era que no estaba _solo_ en su cometido de juntar a esos dos…—Tú solo tienes que escuchar y hacer lo que te diga…—el chico no le contestó, pero estaba seguro de que se acababa de meter en un buen lío y todo por una linda, tierna e inocente Kaede, el rubio creyó que por ella bien valía la pena intentarlo…

En casa del Juez, Barnaby estaba sentado en el elegante y cómodo sofá de su anfitrión, tenía que reconocer que ese hombre tenía un muy buen gusto, quizás algo clásico, por no decir anticuado, pero que viniendo de él era perfecto… Era mejor dejar de lado esos pensamientos…

Estaban tomando un poco de té de Menta, endulzado con miel, al principio le pareció que sería extraño pero conforme lo fue tomando le había tomado el gusto, el Juez Petrov estaba sentado a su izquierda, mostrándole la información que había reunido, diciéndole que no tenían casi nada por ahora, y que era probable que los de Ouroboros mataran a esos que habían capturado, como había pasado con todos los anteriores, pero antes de que eso quería someterlos a interrogatorios _privados_ y el Juez esperaba lograr que en ellos pudiera estar presente el héroe… Aparte, tal vez podrían investigar el paradero de Centurión con alguna de la poca información que habían logrado sustraer, además de que Yuri había sacado sus propias conclusiones sal respecto y era justo lo que le comentaba a Barnaby, lo que él sospechaba que querían los terroristas no era hundir la ciudad, como habían supuesto en un principio, tal vez ellos querían algo aún peor, si tomaba como ejemplo lo ocurrido con Maverik, lo ocurrido consigo mismo y con otros Next que había conocido lograba ver un patrón que no era muy evidente…

—Francamente no considero que su idea tan _fuera de lugar_ sea errada—en un principio Barnaby iba a decir descabellada pero no quería ser grosero—Sin embargo es poco probable…—tomó un sorbo más de su té de menta, en serio que le estaba gustando, era refrescante y tibio al mismo tiempo, algo extraño pero a él le gustaban las cosas extrañas últimamente, vio sonreír sutilmente al otro rubio, quien igual estaba tomándose su tasa de té, se veía muy bien con la camisa de mangas largas puesta, sin el saco, y con aquella corbata de tema "salido"… Era de colores poco combinables, como el morado, el azul y quien sabe que más, con ese diseño tan loco, le lucía muy bien al Juez, como que le quedaba verdaderamente.

—Si lo considera detenidamente—suavizó sus palabras porque no quería ofender al otro rubio, era tan cerrado e inmaduro para tantas cosas, pero aquella camisa de seda enmarcaba tan bien su torso, el rostro atractivo y esos pantalones claros de vestir lo hacían lucir tan elegante que no podía más que perdonarle su falta de análisis para algo tan poco probable, no era su culpa ser tan terco, era culpa de la gente que lo dejaba ser así…—Hasta hace cincuenta años no había ningún Next en la ciudad, ni en otros lados por lo que sé, primero empezaron los adultos a manifestar esas habilidades, pero con el paso de los años después fueron los niños de ciertas edades y hace menos de una década incluso los bebes están mostrando sus habilidades antes de cumplir el año, como el hijo de nuestro anterior dirigente…—se refería al bebé con habilidades psíquicas que Barnaby había conocido hacía años—¿No le parece eso algo extraño?—y pensándolo un poco más, era la primera vez que veía al rubio, en una de sus "citas", con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de botones… ¿Era eso un cambio favorable?... Pero debía de concentrarse en su plática…

—Sé que es cierto, pero considerar que esos terroristas son los que han alterado la genética humana para crear personas con Habilidades especiales es ir un poco lejos a mi parecer ¿Para que querrían hacer eso?—cuestionó con cuidado, no quería que el Juez se lo tomara como una acusación personal—¿O por qué motivo dejarían que las personas con esas habilidades estuvieran por doquier como si nada? Si fuese que quisieran hacer un ejército con los más poderosos no tendrían por qué dejar que otros tuvieran ese poder…—dejó su té para mirar al juez detenidamente, esa mirada gris tan penetrante y misteriosa, que parecía decir "Sé algo que tú no" era muy atrayente, aunque no debería estar pensando en eso…

—Los planes no siempre salen como uno lo desea, está por demás decir que la genética es caprichosa, no siempre se puede predecir con exactitud la manera en la que actuará, es por eso que las enfermedades no afectan a todas las personas de la misma manera…—sonrió suavemente, se sentía como si le explicara a un niño pequeño la forma en la que funcionaba una estufa, lo entendía superficialmente pero no llegaba a comprender porque el artefacto podía mantener el fuego encendido…—Pudo haber sido un error que se les salió de las manos o pudo haber sido premeditado, eso es algo que no podemos saber, además de que es solo una teoría…—tomó otro sorbo de té, sin dejar de mirar la seriedad en el rostro del más joven, sabía que se lo estaba tomando en serio, pero quizás se negaba a creer que sus habilidades habían sido producto de un accidente, pero podría no ser así, después de todo Maverik lo había crecido, perteneció a Ouroboros y, _casualmente_, la habilidad que tenía era muy adecuada para ser héroe al mismo tiempo que lo limitaba para no ser invencible, como dato adicional, solo se sabía de dos personas que habían tenido un poder tan destructivo como ese, tener cien veces su fuerza era algo que se podía usar de muchas maneras y la mayoría muy peligrosas… Punto y aparte serían los poderes que le habían tocado a él, que además de peligrosos no tenían límites, tal vez las habilidades _mejoraban_ en cada generación, como en el caso de la señorita Kaburagi…

—Francamente me gustaría pensar en su teoría como en solo eso, porque de ser cierto no solo la ciudad, si no toda la población estaría en peligro…—no, definitivamente no quería pensar en todas las posibilidades que esa teoría tenía, en especial las peores. Experimentar con seres humanos era imperdonable, jugar con la vida de toda una ciudad no era algo que pudiese clasificar…—Cómo fuera, espero que podamos detenerlos antes de que den su siguiente paso—si es que no lo habían dado ya, pensó para sí mismo…

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted…—los dos tomaron un poco más de té, sin dejar de mirarse y sin decir nada más, no como un silencio pesado, era más bien tenso, no por el giro de su plática, si no por otro tipo de tención, después de todo no era extraño pensar en que la persona a tu lado es _muy_ atractiva si en verdad lo es…

Pasaron unos minutos y Barnaby ya no podía aguantar el silencio, le gustaba la quietud y poder estar tranquilamente sentado bebiendo té o un buen vino o simplemente leyendo, pero estando frente a él no, ahora sabía que le lío en su cabeza por ese hombre no era un _fallo aleatorio de su mente_ como quiso creer, su problema era que Yuri Petrov se veía bien, que su cabello era tentador y que sus labios _pedían_ ser probados y no tener un tema que ocupara su mente le remarcaba lo deseable que era el Juez… No podía aguantar más el silencio, tenía que romperlo de alguna manera o irse antes de hacer algo estúpido…

—¿Hay algo que le moleste Juez Petrov?—pregunto con cierta seriedad, producto de ese nerviosismo, poco usual en él, que le producía le cercanía de ese hombre—Lleva más de diez minutos observándome…—bien, que no lo quiso decir así pero siempre había sido una persona muy directa y tampoco habían sido _solo_ diez minutos, aunque no era cómo que él llevara cuenta del tiempo.

—No es _ilegal_ mirar al Héroe más _atractivo_ de Sternbild—contestó con naturalidad, con aquella sonrisa enigmática y ligeramente insinuante que _sabía_ hacían temblar las piernas de las mujeres que trabajaban en las oficinas de su edificio y por lo que había observado igualmente funcionaba con los hombres interesados en su persona…

—…—eso lo sorprendió _bastante_ ¿Estaría solo alucinando o, de verdad, el Juez se le acababa de insinuar?—No, no lo es…—dejó atrás la sorpresa para sonreír suavemente, la verdad se sentía un poco extraño que el Juez actuara de _esa_ manera, tal vez _probar_ su gusto por ese hombre no sería tan difícil como había creído… Observó al juez tomar un poco de su té, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Tampoco besarlo lo es…—sin darle tiempo a nada lo sostuvo por el mentón, juntando sus labios, despacio y sin prisas, aprovechándose de que el otro rubio aún estaba embobado por la sorpresa…

Ese último sorbo de té que había tomado para humedecer sus labios le había dado un sabor muy peculiar y entrañable a ese primer beso, los labios del héroe eran tan suaves, más carnosos de lo que se veían y definitivamente más deliciosos… Los rozó despacio, dejando que el otro rubio saliera de su sorpresa inicial para ver si accedería a la invitación o si lo rechazaría…

Barnaby se quedó quieto, petrificado durante los primeros segundos, pero esos labios sobre los suyos eran tan _ricos_, deliciosos, dulces, su roce tan delicado y suave había conseguido nublar su mente por completo unos instantes, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, sin pensarlo tomó el rostro del Juez por ambos lados, para no dejarlo alejarse y poder seguir disfrutando de sus labios. Eso sorprendió ligeramente a Yuri, quien no se alejó del rubio, él lo sujetó de los brazos, solo para hacerle sentir que seguía ahí, disfrutándolo completamente… Siguieron besándose, no solo el roce de sus demandantes bocas, el héroe sintió una caliente y fuerte lengua atravesando sus labios, buscando su lengua para _frotarse_ contra ella, rozando sus dientes y probando cada parte de su cavidad, devolvió la hambrienta caricia, haciendo gozar al juez cuando ambas lenguas se juntaron, amarrándose entre sí, compartiendo su calor y la mezcla de su saliva… Era tan dulce, miel y té, del que seguro tomaba todos los días, mientras que el mayor podía sentir el sabor que tenía el héroe, algo suave como la vainilla mezclada con leche y un suave toque de canela, un sabor muy único, pero ya luego se podría acordar de preguntarle si tomaba eso todos los días…

Sentían la respiración del otro en la mejilla, equilibrando el besarse y exhalar fuertemente sin soltarse, el héroe lo halaba cada vez más para sí, negándose a soltarlo y el juez había deslizado sus manos sobre el torso trabajado del otro rubio, sintiendo la tención de esos músculos por su postura y el ligero temblor de su cuerpo…

Unos minutos después se separaron apenas un poco, cruzando fuertes miradas de deseo, ambos lo sabían ya no había razón para seguir _jugando_ a ignorar su atracción… Barnaby sintió las manos del Juez sobre sus muñecas, haciendo que bajara las manos suavemente y las apartara de su rostro aunque en ese momento no le pareció que el gesto fuera _algo_ extraño…

—Se me ocurren _muchas_ cosas podría _hacerle_ sin llegar a lo _ilegal_—susurró contra su boca, sin quitarle la mirada a esos ojos verdes, tan ardientes y brillantes—Si está dispuesto a seguir, señor Brooks…—

—No tengo objeciones Juez Petrov—devolvió con otro susurro, jugando con las palabras, aspirando su aroma, era tan magnético que no se hubiera podido resistir aún si lo hubiera deseado, sentía esas manos sobre sus muñecas aún y esa mirada gris sobre sus orbes, su corazón estaba comenzando a acelerar el paso, ansioso de antemano por lo que _sabía_ le esperaba esa noche…

—Solo una petición señor Brooks—acercó su rostro un poco más al del otro, para hablarle al oído y poder sentir como se estremecía… Ese rubio era un misterio las más de las veces pero tan fácil de leer algunas otras, temblaba de deseo, podía sentirlo, aunque no sabía si sería porque no solía _salir_ a ligar seguido o si sería porque estaba ligando con un _Juez_ o si era porque lo hacía con él… O un poco de todo lo anterior.

—Dígame, lo escucho…—cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el sonido de su voz, grabándose bien ese timbre tan particular, normalmente frío y ahora tan _caliente_, Barnaby atesoraba cada recuerdo que tenía de las cosas que le gustaban porque era algo que no quería _volver_ a olvidar jamás .

—Solo no toque mi rostro…—simple y sin explicaciones, por lo general las personas con las que habían estado atribuían esa _orden_ a su excéntrico modo de ser, pudo ver la ligera sorpresa en los ojos verdes en ese momento en que sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, pero fue solo un momento, de inmediato el héroe sonrió con ese deje de prepotencia y encanto que envolvía a su persona.

—¿Esa petición se debe a algo en particular, Juez?—estuvo tentado a desobedecer tal petición, pero con las manos del otro rubio aún sobre sus muñecas no le fue posible y aquellos ojos grises le advirtieron que ni siquiera se atreviera a pensarlo, tuvo que admitirse, era mirada salvaje y penetrante era sexy, irresistible… Quería estar bajo ese escrutinio por mucho más tiempo, para poder averiguar que le producía exactamente, además del acelerado ritmo de su corazón…

—Tal vez se lo cuente en otra ocasión…—podía sentir el fuerte pulso del otro rubio atreves de su agarre, sintiéndose satisfecho, podía agitar las emociones del más joven con tan poco, ignoraría al voz dentro de su cabeza que le decía que no era correcto aprovecharse del otro rubio de esa manera por ahora…

Barnaby sonrió, a pesar de saber que el otro ya se había percatado de la marcha acelerada de su corazón, después de todo, esa última oración, era una velada promesa de que esa podría no ser la única vez. Desistió de tomar su rostro y se inclinó para besar al Juez de nuevo, sintiendo las frías manos bajar por sus brazos, hasta llegar a su cintura, haciendo una ligera presión.

Yuri aceptó el beso, acariciando su cuerpo suavemente, brazos fuertes, cintura estrecha y músculos tonificados, ese hombre era un adonis verdaderamente, las manos del héroe se quedaron en sus hombros, moviéndose sin restricciones hacia el cuello de su camisa para deshacerse de su corbata, tirando de ella cuidadosamente.

El deslizar de la corbata en su cuello nunca se había sentido tan excitante y con aquellas manos rozando su piel por encima de la tela lo hacían aún más ardiente, Yuri dejó la boca del héroe para ir suavemente a su cuello, besándolo sutil mente, oliendo el aroma de su piel, ligeramente cítrico****.

—ahhh—jadeó casi silencioso, sintiendo aquellos labios en su cuello, ladeando un poco más su cabeza para dejarle el camino libre a su nuevo amante, mientras sujetaba la corbata en una de sus manos, se agarro de aquellos hombros, casi tocando su espalda, se iban recostando en el sofá, aunque eso era algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto, el Juez se puso sobre de él, medio hincado, con una de sus piernas entre las suyas—Ahhhn…—emitió otro jadeo ahogado al sentir de nuevo esos labios sobre su cuello, esos dientes rozando su piel…

Yuri sintió su sangre calentarse al oírlo jadear, casi gemir, el héroe tenía una voz suave, _baja_ que erizaba su piel y lo hacía desear que siguiera _quejándose_ en su oído. Las manos del otro rubio acariciaron su torso haciendo presión, bajando hasta quedar debajo de sus brazos, justo sobre su costillar, mientras que él trasladaba sus manos sobre el pecho del héroe, acariciando la piel expuesta son deleite, comenzando a abrirle la camisa, mientras aquellas manos del otro se ponían sobre su espalda, arañándola por encima de la tela y aún así podía sentir la fuerza de sus dedos.

—¿Le gusta arañar?—Yuri sonrió al susurrarle las palabras sobre la piel, esta se erizaba rápidamente, podía sentirlo con sus labios—No creí que fuera de ese _tipo_ de amante…—

—Nnnn Hay _muchas_ cosas que no sabe de mí…—jadeó cada palabra, con ese sutil aspirar que acostumbraba cuando perdía el control, no se avergonzaba de ello, muchas veces el habían dicho que su manera de _hablar_ era muy Sexy. Los dientes el juez que se asentaron por debajo de su oreja se lo comprobó una vez más—Ahhh hh—exhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquellas manos acariciando su pecho, pasando por encima de sus pezones, un toque tan suave que se los endurecía de inmediato.

—Espero _aprender_ un poco más que solo eso de usted…—sintió las tetillas del héroe erizarse bajo su tacto, excitándose un poco más, sentía la presión de su intimidas contra sus prendas, haciéndose una pregunta que no le había cruzado por la mente ¿Se dejaría ese hombre poseer? No parecía del tipo que se dejara tomar, aunque estaba consciente de que las apariencias engañaban…

—Eso dependerá de que _tanto_ este dispuesto a _aprender_—Barnaby sonrió de aquella manera encantadora, sin importarle si el otro no lo miraba, se levantó ligeramente, para besar el cuello del Juez, jalándolo más contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo casi por completo, las manos pálidas quedaron contra su pecho y pudo sentir esa cálida respiración sobre su nuca, se iba acelerando poco a poco…

Besó la piel blanca apasionadamente, succionando ávidamente, lamiéndola sin soltarla, rozándola con sus dientes, los suaves gemidos que salían de la boca del otro eran su _premio_ por su _buen trabajo_, sintiendo el peso sobre su cuerpo, una de las piernas del otro rubio contra su entre pierna y la otra rozando uno de los costados de su cadera, las manos del mayor se deslizaron rápidamente sobre sus hombros, abrazando su cabeza, dejándolo continuar. El siguió succionando aquella piel, ignorando la tela de la blanca camisa, llegando a la base de ese cuello, besándolo también, hacía tanto que no había deseado a nadie de esa manera que no creyó que alguna vez lo sentiría de nuevo.

—Ann…—Yuri gimió suavemente una vez más, oliendo el amaderado perfume de ese cabello, sintiendo la suavidad de sus hebras contra su rostro, disfrutando de sus intensos besos, no dudaba que Barnaby fuera del tipo de amante demandante que exigiría todo cuanto pudiera obtener.—Ahhhnn—las manos del otro rubio bajaron por su espalda, jalando la camisa, buscando hacer contado con la piel de su espalda, tocándola de manera ansiosa, pasando por los músculos de su cintura, hasta sus omoplatos, el héroe tenía unas manos grandes y calientes, fuertes pero sin ser callosas—Ahhnhh—cerró los ojos elevando el mentón, aquellos labios estaban en la unión de sus clavículas, trasladándose lentamente al otro lado de su cuello, y aquellas fuertes manos bajando por su columna vertebral nuevamente.

Yuri se separó de él, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del héroe, dejándolo pegado al sillón, admirando su rostro, los labios entreabiertos, aún con los lentes puestos, cosa que hasta ese momento no le había molestado, sonrió, quería verlo sonrojado, jadeando, una nueva punzada atacó su entre pierna, haciéndole notar que no era el único en ese estado, podía sentir la hombría del otro contra la rodilla que tenía entre sus piernas, era momento de seguir ese _juego_ de la manera apropiada…

Se levantó, recogiendo su corbata del suelo, seguro que el héroe la había soltado en algún momento impreciso entre sus besos, el otro rubio se había quedado recostado, simplemente mirándolo con un gesto de seriedad que no le había creído posible después de semejante despliegue de pasión.

—¿Alguna queja, Juez?—no estaba molesto, solo lago sorprendido por tan abrupta interrupción, aunque no podía quejarse de poder admirar el cabello desarreglado, la camisa arrugada y levantada y la piel del cuello enrojecida, era un verdadero marco erótico de ese hombre.

—Es una invitación, señor Brooks—lo miró con esa fuerza que solía dejar para los condenados a muerte, no podía controlarse, ese rubio en verdad lo estaba pidiendo, seguro que no estaba acostumbrado a ser "abandonado" a la _mitad_ de algo, sin embargo Yuri estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quería cuando así lo deseaba—Me parece que no le he dado un _recorrido_ por la recamara _todavía_—

—No, todavía no…—esa mirada intensa lo descolocó un poco, una voz lejana en su cabeza le dijo que era mejor dejarlo así y retirarse, pero llevaba unos días deseando conocer con exactitud lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir y no iba a dejarlo ahora a medias. Yuri extendió la mano hacia él, tomando sus lentes, deslizándolos suavemente fuera de su rostro, sin que él le dijera nada, no creía que tuviera que indicarle o pedirle que los cuide, se notaba que el Juez era un hombre muy meticuloso con las cosas.

—Sígame entonces—se giró, sujetando su corbata y los lentes en la misma mano. Sonriendo satisfecho fuera de la vista del héroe, quien no sabía en lo que estaba por meterse…

Barnaby se levantó perezosamente, siguiendo al anfitrión por los pasillos de aquella casa, eran largos y llenos de cuadros clásicos, con un tapiz adecuado que le daba un toque más clásico al lugar. Subieron por las escalares, llegando al cuarto principal, el héroe no se fijó en detalles, se concentró en no dejar de mirar aquel cuerpo esbelto y pálido que iba delante de él, seguro tenía unas piernas largas y exquisitas, una cintura estrecha y con interior cálido y suave… Y su entrepierna se sentía más apretada.

Yuri abrió la puerta, entrando en completa oscuridad, dejando que el otro entrara de la misma manera, apenas y se filtraba la luz por las ventanas, dejándolos distinguir sus siluetas como para saber en dónde estaban…

—Espero no le moleste la oscuridad, señor Brooks—se acercó a él, cercándolo contra la pared, lamiendo la comisura de sus labios.

—Ahn—antes de que pudiera responderle el otro ya se había apartado de su lado, encendiendo una tenue luz azulada, era una de sus lámparas de sus mesitas de noche—…—no se imaginó que ese hombre pudiera ser tan veloz… Y lucía tan sexy con sus lentes puestos…

Yuri se quitó la camisa, dejándola sobre la cama, mirando al héroe a través de sus propias gafas, tenían muy poco aumento por lo que no le cansaban la vista. El otro rubio se acercó a él, dejando su camisa de seda negra caer al piso, quintándole sus lentes al Juez, para dejarlos asentados en la mesita de noche.

Se besaron nuevamente, mientras caían en la cama, el Juez maniobró para quedar encima del héroe, tomando sus muñecas para ponerlas por encima de su cabeza… Barnaby puso una ligera resistencia, pero iba a dejarse llevar un poco por ese juego, dispuesto a saber que tan lejos llegaría el otro con esa posición dominante. El mayor se inclinó sobre de él, besándolo de nuevo, succionando ligeramente sus labios, sintiendo la presión de sus sexo contra sus propias caderas, disfrutando del galope de su pulso a través de sus muñecas y con aquella duda pujando por salir de su boca…

—Hay una última cosa que me gustaría preguntarle señor Brooks—su voz sedosa y su aliento chocando contra sus labios carnosos, Barnaby no sabía que tanto iba a poder aguantar si lo seguía torturando con su manera tan pausada de proceder—¿Alguna vez ha experimentado del placer de _sentir _a un hombre?—la mirada cubierta de ligera incredulidad, las pupilas verdes ligeramente dilatadas en la penumbra y su falta de respuesta inmediata le dieron la respuesta…

—¿Tendría que haberlo hecho?—eso lo había molestado ligeramente, podía suponer las intenciones del juez, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ceder, su pulso se aceleró un poco más, y la presión sobre sus muñecas aumentó ligeramente, la presión sobre sus caderas también.

—Entonces quedaré en deuda con usted por _robarle_ su _virginidad_—no le dio tiempo de responderle nada, lo movió, dejándolo boca abajo, sujetando sus manos contra su espalda. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo potencialmente peligroso y que el héroe seguramente estaría enfadándose, pero en ese momento eso no le importaba.

—¿Qué crees que estás …?—quiso moverse, pero el otro rubio tenía una fuerza que no había pensado que poseyera y el roce de la dureza masculina del otro contra sus glúteos interrumpió sus palabras, haciéndolo sonrojar casi al instante, haciéndole sentir ligeramente _vulnerable_—¡No te…!—sintió al mayor moverse de nuevo, presionando más su dureza contra sus glúteos—Ahhh…—gimió involuntariamente y su ropa le pareció _repentinamente_ un estorbo, sentía su miembro tan rígido que las prendas le quemaban.

—No es un delito si _no_ está en contra _señor_ Brooks—susurró sobre su oreja, sintiendo los estremecimientos del otro rubio, todo su cuerpo vibraba.

—¡Jamás dejaría que…!—se interrumpió para respirar profundamente al sentir aquellos labios sobre la base de su nuca, besándole suavemente, la tibieza de su respiración contra la sensibilidad de su cuero cabelludo le erizó la piel nuevamente, se removió e inconscientemente se pegó aún más al cuerpo del mayor, sintiendo su falo justo entre sus glúteos—Nnnha…—se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de apagar ese involuntario gemido.

—¿Puede decirme, honestamente, que **no** lo desea, _señor_ Brooks?—le soltó las manos al otro rubio poniendo las propias sobre su piel, acariciando su cintura suavemente al tiempo que buscaba llegar a la hebilla del cinturón del otro, escucharlo gemir era un placer del que no se quería privar, ese hombre tenía una forma muy sexy de hacerlo…

Barnaby no pudo contestarle, aquellas manos bajaban por su cuerpo, se había mordido la muñeca derecha para que ningún otro sonido se le escapara, tenía la otra mano empuñada con fuerza, sujetando la sábana de manera inconsciente. Su cinturón fue abierto con presteza y las manos frías se deslizaron en el interior de su ropa, tocando su bajo vientre, estremeciéndolo una vez más, ahogó un par más de gemidos, moviendo sus caderas nuevamente, oyendo únicamente su latir intenso y la respiración del mayor…

Los besos sobre su espalda y sobre su omóplato izquierdo eran extrañamente cálidos, las manos del Juez llegaron a su hombría, acariciándolo superficialmente por encima de la ropa interior para ir subiendo lentamente después, acariciando sus abdominales lentamente.

Justo en ese instante el héroe tuvo su cordura de regreso, él no era una presa, era un cazador… Pero aquellas manos de verdad eran su perdición… Dejó de morderse la muñeca, levantando su cuerpo ligeramente, sintiendo aquellas manos acariciar su pecho, desquiciándolo nuevamente, la presión sobre sus partes bajas seguía igual, la virilidad del Juez parecía buscar el camino a su interior, al pensar en ello su rostro enrojeció un poco más, realmente jamás en su vida había experimentado algo similar…

—Dígame que no lo desea y lo dejaré señor Brooks—le besó el hombro, dándole un suave apretón con sus dientes, sintiendo las hebras doradas en su mejilla, su pulso acelerado a través de su piel y el calor de su cuerpo, lo deseaba más de lo que había creído…

—…Puedes usar lo que te diga en mi contra, Juez—habló despacio, dándose tiempo para respirar, para calmarse, tenía que poner toda su mente para no dejarse llevar—Pero estoy seguro de que no quieres darme más opciones…—por más que trató su voz no sonó lo suficientemente fría como hubiera querido, pero no había salido _tan_ mal. Se giró lentamente, quedando frente al otro rubio, aún debajo de él.

—¿Quién en toda la ciudad no desea _poseer_ al más atractivo y deseado de los héroes? No puede culparme por desearlo—él se colocó entre sus piernas, casi haciendo chocar su erección contra la del héroe, disfrutando de esa mirada intensamente verde sobre sus persona.

—Puedo culparlo de _sucumbir_ a la tentación…—aquellas pupilas grises lo estaban quemando, sabía que era ilógico pero era la mejor descripción que podía darse para ese calor que estaba sintiendo bajo aquella mirada, reprimió un quejido exitosamente cuando sintió su hombría rozar la del otro, podía sentir aún a través de la tela lo dura que estaba y eso lo hizo enrojecer nuevamente, maldiciéndose por lo bajo, no entendía cómo podía subírsele el color a la cara por tan poco.

—Le había comentado que podía _hacerle_ muchas cosas sin caer en lo _ilegal_—se apoyó solo sobre su brazo derecho, estirando el izquierdo para acariciar el dorado cabello del héroe—Que realmente podría disfrutar en la oscuridad…—bajando hasta su mejilla para luego inclinarse a besarlo, mordiendo sus labios delicadamente, quedando completamente sobre de él otra vez, el héroe correspondió al beso con cierta fiereza, dejándole ver al Juez que no se dejaría poseer sin "pelear"…

Las manos fueron bajando por sus costados, sin separar sus labios, llegando hasta la orilla del pantalón, bajándolo a toda prisa, maniobrando para no dejar de besarlo, acariciando esas fuertes piernas.

En cuestión de segundos el héroe estuvo completamente desnudo, no dándole importancia a eso, solo concentrándose en no dejar libre aquellos labios que lo estaban enloqueciendo, el juez volvió a maniobrar para deshacerse de sus propias prendas sin soltar al otro rubio, quizás era su juventud o tal vez sería su manera natural pero se notaba que era un amante brioso y demandante algo que no quería desperdiciar…

Se puso sobre de él nuevamente, bajando por su cuello, labrando un camino de besos ardientes que no se borrarían pronto, lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho, Yuri disfrutaba de cada suave gemido que podía arrebatarle al otro rubio, saboreando su piel. Barnaby le sostenía la cabeza, dejándose arrastrar por esa fuerte pasión una vez más, revolvía ese suave cabello a su antojo, cerrando los ojos, sin pensar…

Esos labios llegaron a sus abdominales, los largos cabellos acariciaban su pecho, desperdigándose sobre la blanca piel del héroe y aquellas manos suaves estaban sobre sus pectorales, rozando sus tetillas mientras se deslizaban suavemente hacia abajo, pasando por sus costillas, el calor del cuerpo del juez encima del suyo, situado entre sus piernas, rozando su hombría son su torso, sus muslos con sus costados, el héroe no podía pedir una gloría más grande en ese momento…

Yuri siguió bajando, hasta su vientre, lamiéndolo despacio, dejando que su aliento chocara contra la humedad que iba dejando su saliva, gozando del estremecer del hombre debajo de él, esforzándose por escuchar sus gemidos que eran sofocados por el fuerte latir de su corazón, Barnaby no era el único que experimentaba ese fuerte galope en su interior pero sin duda era el único que no estaba consciente de lo que _realmente_ le provocaba al juez.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera seguir bajando sintió un repentino tirón, en instantes se hallaba bocarriba, con el otro rubio sentado sobre de él, mirándolo de manera desafiante, sin sonreír, casi parecía enojado, pero no era que estuviera molesto, aquella era una de las muestras _ligeramente_ salvajes de su pasión, tomo ambas manos del juez, sujetándolas fuertemente a la cama, a los costados de su cabeza, apresurándose a morder su cuello, justo del lado izquierdo, bajo la oreja, succionando con fuerza aquella pálida piel, acomodándose mejor sobre las caderas en las que estaba sentado, si el otro rubio había creído que dominarlo iba a ser fácil le demostraría que se había equivocado. Lamió y chupó con avidez, regocijándose al oír los suaves gemidos que el mayor le estaba obsequiando, sintiéndose insanamente bien al sentir como ese hombre trataba de soltarse sin lograrlo, bajó, entre mordidas, hasta la base de su cuello, lamiendo aquel espacio hondo que estaba entre sus clavículas, disfrutando de sentir esa fuerte pulsación que estremecía al Juez, sonriendo para sí mismo, disfrutando cada segundo.

Por unos segundos los suaves gemidos de Yuri llenaron la habitación, su respiración ligeramente agitada y el fuerte latido de su corazón eran todo lo que Barnaby podía oír, todo lo que necesitaba escuchar… El Juez movió su cadera hacia arriba, rozando al otro rubio en aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecerse y alojar su agarre sobre las pálidas muñecas, logrando que emitiera un sonido ligeramente quebrado, tan suave ligero que de no haber estado cerca no lo hubiera escuchado. Para sorpresa del héroe el mayor se puso encima suyo de nuevo, mientras volvió a rozar su intimidad con su virilidad, el menor volvió a gemir, un poco mas audible esta vez.

Una sola penetrante mirada fue suficiente para _decirle_ lo que quería, cuánto lo deseaba, Barnaby creyó que se podía ahogar en aquellos irises grises y no le importaría el tiempo que tardara en hacerlo…

Con una sorprendente habilidad el mayor tomó su corbata, que había dejado convenientemente cerca, para utilizarla y _neutralizar_ al otro rubio, poniéndolo boca abajo de nuevo, amarrando sus manos de tal manera que no le sería fácil librarse, apoyándose contra su cuerpo, era tan cálido, tan tentador…

Barnaby no reprimió un gemido cuando sintió la dureza del otro rozando su posterior, haciendo que su corazón golpeara más fuerte, por imposible que eso le hubiese parecido, inconscientemente se movió para atrás, buscando un mayor contacto, gimiendo una vez más…

—Tan brío e impaciente…—susurró el juez sobre su oreja, envuelto en ese placer insano que le daba someter al otro, gozando de cada gesto por muy pequeño que fuera…

No le respondió, no tenía porqué y su mente no estaba en eso, Barnaby había perdido la racionalidad hacía unos segundos y era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese instante. El mayor lamió su espalda, bosando sobre su columna vertebral, acariciando con sus pálidas manos su torso perfecto, bajando despacio, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, abriéndose paso entre ellos con suavidad.

El héroe sintió algo frio y viscoso, lubricante, eso hizo sonar una alerta invisible en su cabeza, pero en el estado de excitación en el que estaba no le prestó mucha atención, con los pensamientos perdidos y mezclados con el placer era imposible pensar en nada. Una cálida lengua lamió su virilidad, justo en aquel espacio que dividía su hombría de su cavidad inferior, haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse de placer, apoyó su cabeza en el colchón al no poder usar sus manos para ello.

Un dedo comenzó a introducirse en su cuerpo, se sentía _bien_, el mayor lo hacía con tanta gentileza que no dolía y aquel intruso se deslizó con facilidad, palpándolo descaradamente, buscando aquel punto _especial_ que _nadie_ habías tenido la osadía d intentar buscar. Un segundo dedo lo invadió, causándole una pequeña molestia, el juez sabía sin duda lo que hacía, en pocos minutos ya estaba logrando introducir tres dedos en su interior, preparándolo para lo que vendría después.

Su lengua seguía lamiéndole indecentemente, logrando que moviera ligeramente sus caderas sin pensar, facilitando la preparación, estaba listo, según había pensado el mayor, sus dedos salían y entraban con facilidad, y ya no podía contenerse, parecía que llevaba años esperando para poder poseerlo… Se inclinó sobre del menor, pegando sus pieles, intercambiando su calor con el suyo, aspirando aquel aroma que ponto iba a pertenecerle…

—Ahora voy a enseñarle lo que es _conocer_ a un hombre…—susurró sensualmente sobre su oreja, sonriendo de aquella manera tan misteriosa, perversa y oscura que solo él podía lograr, haciendo que algo en el interior del otro se removiera intensamente sin saberlo. Comenzó a introducirse en aquel estrecho lugar.

—Ght…—Barnaby reprimió un quejido, aquello dolía un _poco_ más de lo que había previsto, era terriblemente consciente de cada milímetro de aquella hombría que pujaba por entrar en cuerpo—Aght...—otro quejido que murió en su garganta, resoplaba pesadamente contra la sábana, calmándose, sabía que tenía que relajase, pero tenía una mezcla extraña en su interior que no lo dejaba en paz, justo cuando el placer se había interrumpido su cerebro comenzó a funcionar, aunque no de la manera adecuada, simplemente le recordaba que aquello dolería como el infierno porque era su _primera vez_ y sin embargo no se le ocurrió escapar—Nght…—aquella mano fría tocó su hombría, se sentía viscosa, seguramente por el lubricante, subiendo y bajando lentamente, como una deliciosa tortura, haciéndolo olvidar, por unos segundos, que le _dolía_—Ahhnhhn—resopló nuevamente, aquel diestro dedo índice tocó la punta de su falo, colándose en aquella delgada piel que cubría la cabeza de su pene, descubriéndolo hábilmente, presionándola con dos de sus dedos mientras seguía pujando por estar más profundo dentro de su cuerpo—Ahhhnnnt…—ahora podía entender ligeramente aquella descripción de _deliciosa tortura_.

El mayor logró entrar por completo en el otro rubio, dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse mientras estimulaba su virilidad, distrayéndolo del dolor, el menor comenzó a jadear entrecortadamente, desaceleró el ritmo de sus caricias a aquella hombría o lo haría venirse antes de tiempo…

—Voy a comenzar…—le susurró para hacerle saber, logrando mirar uno de aquellos ojos verdes cuando el héroe había movido su cabeza en su dirección, no había miedo en su mirada, tampoco dolor, parecía un manantial claro pero profundo, lleno de algo que no se podía clasificar, sabía que lo estaba mirando y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba haciendo y eso hizo estremecer el corazón del juez, pero en ese momento no supo si era placer o dolor porque su pecho ya le dolía con los fuertes golpes que su corazón daba por debajo de la carne y los huesos.

Comenzó lentamente, agarrando aquellas caderas, mirando al otro rubio apoyar la cabeza en las sábanas nuevamente, oyendo sus quejidos, se inclinó de nuevo sobre de él, lamiendo una vez más aquella piel al tiempo que su ritmo iba en aumento, jadeando él mismo sobre aquella húmeda piel.

El menor sintió el golpe en aquel punto _especial_ que hizo vibrar todo su interior, como jamás había experimentado, moviendo sus caderas nuevamente, por instinto, dejándose llevar, experimentando la gloría de una grandiosa primera vez…

Unos minutos después la habitación se llenó de profundos jadeos, viniéndose los dos casi al mismo tiempo, respirando agitadamente, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, ambos aromas mezclándose perfectamente. Yuri salió del interior del otro con delicadeza, apoyando su frente contra aquella firme espalda, regularizando su respiración al tiempo de le desataba las manos, ya tenía lo que quería, no era necesario seguir reteniéndolo de esa manera…

Apenas estar libre, Barnaby, se giró, tomando el rostro el juez para besarlo apasionadamente, había sido una tortura, dulce y excitante, pero una tortura al fin, más para él que disfrutaba de morder y besar la boca de sus amantes.

El juez se vio sorprendido inicialmente, pero se aferró a ese cuerpo, devolviendo el beso con aquella misma pasión que el otro se lo daba, abrazándolo con todo su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración forzada sobre su mejilla nuevamente…

—Tú sabes, Juez, esto no ha sido realmente _casi _ilegal…—susurró, casi con ese ligero silbar en su pronunciación sobre aquellos finos labios, devorándolos nuevamente, sin soltarle el rostro, sin dejar de sentir aquellos brazos rodeando su torso, sin dejar que sus piernas liberen ese cuerpo.

—No acostumbro probarlo _todo_ en la primera _cita_, no quedaría nada interesante para después…—se miraron a los ojos en ese instante, en medio de la oscuridad, gris y verde fundiéndose bajo el calor de la pasión, como las aguas del mar tempestuoso y un cielo tormentoso chocando en un impreciso momento del amanecer, así eran ellos dos…

Barnaby sonrió, de una manera que pocos lo habían visto, no podía conformarse con solo eso, volvió a besarlo, mordiendo su labio inferior, bajando por su mentón, mordiendo su barbilla, con tanta pasión que sentir sus dientes magullando la pálida piel era sublime, oír aquella respiración chocando contra su cabello y aquellas manos aferrándose a su piel, sobre su rostro, tratando sin convicción de detenerlo, no tenia comparación.

Bajó por su cuello una vez más, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, empujando al mayor para quedar sobre de él, acariciando su pecho, ese hombre era fuerte, de músculos macizos pero con una estructura delgada como la suya propia, su cabello rubio cremoso regado sobre aquellas sábanas y sus melodiosos gemidos apagados lo estaban enloqueciendo, Barnaby lamió aquellas pálidas tetillas, haciendo estremecer al juez ligeramente, tomándose su tiempo para mirar ese pecho subir y bajar arrítmicamente.

— Implacable y a la vez blando, eres un juez injusto—susurra el héroe, levantando la cabeza ligeramente, buscando una respuesta, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una sonrisa ligeramente altanera, que dejaba más preguntas que respuestas…—Dices "ilegal" como algo franco y te niegas a cumplir tu ley—en ese momento el juez dejó de sonreír y sus orbes grises destellaron por un instante, su mirada endureció ligeramente y el héroe pudo percibir ese aire peligroso que siempre lo rodeaba como algo denso y casi físico.

—¿Qué puede saber sobre _mi ley_?—se incorporó ligeramente, tomándolo del cuello y empujándole de nuevo sobre el colchón, sin presionar realmente, el otro rubio puso sus manos alrededor de aquella fuerte muñeca—Después no podrá retractarse y decir que no lo _deseaba_, señor Brooks…—voz suave y ligera, como el filo de una navaja, igual de letal y excitante… Barnaby no tuvo tiempo de contestarle nada, fue silenciado por aquellos labios una vez más, su cuello fue puesto en libertad porque las manos del juez se pusieron en su espalda, al tiempo que se acomodaba entre sus piernas nuevamente, esta vez no pensaba darle una preparación, lo tomaría casi por la fuerza como el héroe parecía querer ser tomado…

Acarició aquellas piernas con sus manos lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo, esos muslos eran sin duda fuertes, el héroe se aferró a la pálida espalda, jadeando, dejándose llevar nuevamente por ese arrebato de pasión furiosa cuando el juez entró en su cuerpo sin avisarle, mordiendo su cuello de nuevo. Barnaby gimió dolorosamente, incrustando las uñas en aquella piel, siendo aplastado por él, gimió una vez más cuando aquellos hicieron más presión en su cuello y el ritmo de aquellas caderas que hacían que ese hombre golpeara en su interior lo hacían delirar de nuevo, su cuerpo respondía ante el estímulo y su sangre ardía nuevamente, en busca de algo más intenso, más fuerte, como si quisiera llenar algo vacío en su interior…

La habitación quedó en silencio poco después, ambos rubios se quedaron dormidos, juntos, sin proponérselo, aunque cada uno por su lado…

El amanecer llegó a la ciudad con el tv show más popular de héroes que había, la luz apenas comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana cuando Kaede se levantó, oyendo el molesto despertador, Barnaby se las pagaría por usar ese maldito de aquella cancioncita de "El puente Londres" por toda la casa, justo en ese momento se dirigía a reclamarle, entrando al cuarto del rubio sin avisar…

—¡Onii-chan no es divertido q…!—guardó silencio al notar que la cama estaba vacía y hecha, las cortinas estaban cubriendo la ventana y la luz estaba apagada… ¿Acaso se habría levantado ya?... No, no podía ser, no oía ruido en la cocina no en ningún lado, era como si…—Barnaby no vino a dormir anoche…—susurró para ella misma, mirando el cuarto vacío con incredulidad—No vino a dormir….—y fue como si la realidad la golpeara repentinamente, esas salidas, esa forma de evadirla, negar que estuviera "saliendo" con alguien…—¡No vino! ¡NO VINO! ¡NO VINOOO!—no podía ser otra cosa…—gritó de alegría, estremeciendo a todos en el edificio, corrió frenéticamente a su cuarto, sacando algunas prendas de vestir, rebuscando su máscara del diario, no importaba si no comía nada de desayunar, si llegaba temprano a su cita con la directora del departamento de derechos humanos quizás encontraría a su hermano antes que nadie y lo podría molestar un poco, posiblemente le podría sacar alguna pizca de información, porque sabía muy bien que él jamás le daría ningún detalle "ardiente"… Corrió por todos lados, emocionada, ignorando adrede ese ligero malestar que le producía la noticia, él por fin estaba saliendo con alguien en serio, era la primera vez que no llegaba a dormir a casa, pero si en verdad era en serio corría el riesgo de ser herido, era una figura pública y alguien fuerte frente a las cámaras pero ella era la única que sabía, ahora, que él igual era tan frágil emocionalmente que unas simples palabras podía remover su mente y causarle un profundo dolor… No, si el que estuviera saliendo con él lo hería ella se encargaría de cazarlo y… Miró su reloj…—¡Es tarde!—chillo agudamente, perdiendo su tren de pensamientos, ahora tenía otro lío, usar el conjunto rosa o el violeta… ¿Con cuál se vería más linda e intimidante al mismo tiempo?

En aquella cama en donde había estado durmiendo, junto al héroe, solo quedaba el rubio más joven, Yuri Petrov era un hombre ocupado y no podía darse el lujo de levantarse tarde, más aún porque debía de asistir a un "seminario" en dónde se les explicaría a los héroes como debían de atrapar a los criminales, _otra vez_… Miró a su amante, sin poder evitar sonreír, años atrás jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que _eso_ hubiese sido posible, pero ahora era justo… Bien ni siquiera intentaría describirlo, no tenía sentido realmente. Se había levantado hacía un par de minutos, completamente exhausto pero revitalizado, un poco irónico en verdad, ese hombre con el que había pasado el mejor sexo de su vida era verdaderamente demandante, no era que no pudiera complacerlo, pero era tan impaciente y a él que le gustaba disfrutar de todo el _proceso_ de manera pausada, eran opuestos en muchas cosas pero quizás eso había hecho que la química fuera un poco mejor… Incluso ahora estaba pensando disparatases ¿Qué tenía ese hombre para arruinar así si psique? No tenía cas seguir perdiendo el tiempo en cosas innecesarias, mejor dicho, no tenía tiempo que perder en cosas innecesarias, el seminario era en menos de una hora y le quedaba a unos veinte minutos de su casa, en carro…

—Mmng…—el "chico" perezoso se estaba levantando, frotándose los ojos ligeramente, sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido y adolorido… ¿Qué había hecho ayer?.. Ah sí… _Eso_, con _EL_, bueno eso le recordaba otras cosas…—¿Qué ocurre…?—preguntó con la voz ronca, tratando de enfocar su vista, había una mancha café en el rostro del juez, pero esa mancha nunca había estado ahí antes… ¿Sería cosa de su vista? No, no podía ser, no estaba tan lejos como para que no distinguiera que no era normal…

—Nada, ya va siendo tarde para el "Seminario"—dijo como si nada, dándole la espalda por completo, aún sentado en la cama y cerrando los ojos, no lo había despertado precisamente para que no lo viera, pero salir corriendo en ese momento solo lo hubiera hecho un niño y ya era demasiado tarde en cualquier caso.

—¿Fue por eso que no querías que tocara tu cara?—preguntó sin tacto, típico de él, pensó el juez en ese momento, definitivamente nadie le había enseñado que había cosas que se debían de decir de ciertas maneras, aunque a su edad era casi imposible re-educar al héroe…—No me importa en realidad—agregó con el mismo tono de antes, restándole importancia, había aprendido, con los años, que había cosas, marcas, memorias, que se quedaban con uno por siempre, que podrían ser horribles por fuera pero que tenían un gran significado, finalmente una cicatriz, en la piel o en el corazón, eran igual de feas y significativas—No te resta atractivo Juez Petrov…—sonrió con ese encanto muy suyo cuando el juez se giró ligeramente para ver su expresión…

—Creo que viniendo de un hombre que se esmera desmedidamente en su imagen es un gran cumplido—sonrió sutilmente, pensando que un metrosexual como Barnaby Brooks lo hallaría espantoso, pero vaya sorpresa, eso le hacía pensar que su idea de contarle _un poco_ de su pasado no era del todo un error, se avergonzaba de esa marca en su cara, pero no por la marca en sí, sino por su significado, aunque quizás ese hombre con el que había compartido la cama esa noche podría entenderlo un poco, después de todo él también tenía profundas cicatrices en su ser emocional…

—La imagen es algo público, es parte de mi trabajo, que lo disfrute de matenerla solo lo hace más placentero—contestó con aquella sabiduría de modelo, era muy presuntuoso admitir que en verdad se cuidaba mucho de las arrugas y demás, por lo que esa respuesta era la más adecuada y aceptable—No tiene nada que ver con mi manera de ver a los demás…—

—Eso sí que ha sido sorpresivo, lo tendré en mente, después de todo aún le debo una historia…—se miraron a los ojos, el otro rubio sonreía y lo miraba como si la cicatriz en su rostro no existiera y verdaderamente le agradeció eso en silencio, por unos instantes pudo respirar sin el agobiante peso de la culpa…—Pero eso será en otra ocasión, como dije antes, va siendo tarde para el seminario…—se levantó por fin, vestido con solo su pantalón de pijama, que se había puesto pocas horas antes.

—…—guardó silencio, pensando que esa dichosa conferencia de arresto era un absurdo, al intentar levantarse sintió, _realmente_, lo que significaba el dolor de la virginidad—hgt…—respiró suavemente, conteniendo el quejido, se arrepintió de las burlas internas que había expresado hacia los que se quejaban de ese dolor, en verdad era terrible…—….—volvió a respirar de forma contenida, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no quejarse, se sentó suavemente, conteniendo la respiración unos instantes, por su orgullo que en verdad no iba a emitir quejido alguno…

—Lamento si anoche fui muy rudo—el juez se giró de nuevo hacia él antes de salir, sosteniendo una sonrisa coqueta y ligeramente burlesca, pero ¿Qué podía decir? Ese rubio testarudo era el que habían insistido en repetir y repetir y seguir repitiendo sin los preparativos adecuados a su cuerpo…—Aunque no tengo nada para el dolor ahora mismo—finalmente dejó de mirarlo de esa manera tan directa y dejó de sonreír de esa forma, dejaría que el héroe conservara su orgullo intacto, después de todo burlarse de oros no era lo _correcto._

—No es nada de qué preocuparse…—respiró contenidamente de nuevo, se dio cuenta de la suave risa burlona pero decidió obviarlo porque el mayor ni hizo ningún comentario al respeto de su _pérdida de virtud_ —No es nada que no pueda manejar, Juez Petrov…—o eso era lo que él esperaba…

—Yuri…—Barnaby miró un tanto perplejo al mayor, quien aún sin mirarlo sabía que había puesto esa mueca de desconcierto—Puedes llamarme Yuri, señor Brooks…—se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, esperando una respuesta…

—Entonces preferiría que me llame por mi nombre de pila—sonrió levemente, la verdad le era muy incómodo aun el mote de "señor Brooks"—¿Dónde quedó la formalidad que dijo deseaba mantener?—

—Le recuerdo que dije "Preferiría mantener, por ahora, la formalidad"—se giró ligeramente hacia él una vez más, solo por ver su expresión cuando le hablara—Además, si tuviera que establecer parámetros, yo diría que el sexo es el punto cumbre de perder la formalidad… ¿No estás de acuerdo?—

El héroe primero se sintió ligeramente perplejo, una vez más, para luego sonreír de buena gana, el juez lo había dicho con seriedad, pero aquella mirada penetrante y gris parecía sonreír, definitivamente era una broma, aunque lo decía en serio estaba bromeando con él… No pudo evitar pensarlo "Que hombre tan interesante", tan peligros, astuto e enterante, podía estar seguro de que no hallaría a otra persona así en otras tres décadas de su vida, por un momento fugas su mente repasó todo lo ocurrido, todas las veces que lo había visto y llegó a la misma conclusión, Yuri Petrov era peligroso, intrigante y misterioso, no debía bajar la guardia estando cerca pero ¿Cómo resistirse a semejante despliegue magnificencia?

—**46—46—46—46—T&B—64—64—64—64—**

Leemon de 5781 palabras, no es el más largo que he escrito pero espero que hayan disfrutado igualmente.

Bueno, no sé si queda claro, pero el destino de esta pareja está ya expreso en el fic, en otra page me pusieron que Barnaby parecía haberse olvidado de Kotetsu san, pero no, no lo ha olvidado y no se los peudo decir porque eso es spolier, en fin, nos leemos pronto y espero que lo sigan disfrutando.

Ahora sí, respuestas!

Lord Quen: Gracias por las palabras, en verdad es grato saber que, a pesar de lo largo de los capítulos no lo encuentras tedioso de leer, y sí, eso suele pasar-de ahí que en verdad los capis largos a veces son un dolor de muelas- Bueno, no arruinaré la sorpresa sobre las conspiraciones ni spoilers, pero en este capi 3 [o 2 segunda parte mejor dicho]se revela un poco mas de esas conspiraciones… jeje

Gracias de nuevo, me esmero en narrar así, me alegra de que sea de tu agrado ^^ Ahh sí, kaede tampoco es mi fave, pero en verdad me divierte hacer estas escenas, ceo que ella es solo como un plus cómico en este fic, pero no me gustaría dejar su espacio como algo sin profundidad… Y sí, opino lo mismo, ella le daría un poco de seguridad a origami, pero ya veremos a donde nos lleva esta pareja XD…[no, sobre ellos nada está escrito aún, dejaré que la musa de la improvisación haga su trabajo y me demuestre que no en vano le pago con chocolates XD-

MMM Bueno, manejar a dos personajes como ellos dos es difícil, pero espero lograr sin caer en el ooc… Y bueno sí, igual me divierte escribir esas escenas de Banny xD… Y el desrrollo de su relación uff es difícil, pero espero en verdad lograrlo bien ^^. Nos leemos pronto ^^ cuídate

Nakuru Tsukishiro: jeje Gracias, a decir verdad cuando comencé yo no vi nada de esta pareja, pero si vamos al cannon y partimos del final pretendido del capi 24 era muy probable, al menos eso fue lo que pensé después de escribir pro siempre un héroe… Ahh sobre Yuri y Kotetsu, bueno yo no diría que lo alucina, aunque Yuri no ve fantasmas por cualidad no lo alucina, pero ya luego pondré eso, espero leerle en RR nuevamente, y que hallas disfrutado este pedacito de la historia ^^ cuídate

Selkis 1701: Gracias por el RR, si en verdad crees que es interesante logré mi cometido, y sí, lo terminaré, asqieu espero que el desarrollo del fic te agrade cuídate nos leemos pronto ^^

Nota adicional, este capi iba a ser más largo, pero ya creo que es muy largo y que tiene un buen final, no es final de viernes, pero espero lo mantenga intrigados, después de todo aun quedan cosas que decir y un poco de la lágrimas que derramar…

Nos vemos pronto ^^


	4. Todo por un capricho

Me imagino que habrá quien lo haya notado, pero para quien no, los títulos de cada capítulo NO tienen que ver con el contenido de los mismos, es un mero "random" mío en referencia a mis deseos al escribir cada episodio…

Sí, ya sé que lo estoy repitiendo pero es mejor a correr riesgos…

**Renuncia: Tiger&Bunny no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores, yo solo presto a los personajes para sacar un poco de mi imaginación. Y sí, hay spoiler aquí de varios capítulos sin mucha especificación… Advertidos están.**

**Es después del episodio veinticuatro, como final alternativo y continuación de "Por siempre un Héroe". Espero que lo disfruten. Sobra decir que es un BarnabyxYuri (Por si no sabían, sí, lo es, y sí, es crack, pero ¿Qué no lo es en el mundo del Fanfiction?.. Todo comentario será leído, analizado y aceptado…) (103)**

**—46—46—46—46—T&B—64—64—64—64—**

**"Siguiendo el Camino de un Verdadero Héroe"**

**"Todo por un Capricho"**

Después de una, a su parecer, larga travesía logró llegar a su cama, se había bañado y cambiado, se tardó un poco más de lo normal porque el dolor de su cuerpo limitaba su velocidad, sin embargo estaba sonriendo, estaba satisfecho aunque ni él mismo estuviera seguro del porqué, simplemente se sentía bien y punto. Barnaby cerró los ojos, ignorando todas las llamadas a su celular que se estaban acumulando, las primeras del departamento de derechos humanos, no, no pensaba ir aún si le ponían una multa, ya se le ocurriría alguna excusa después, las segundas de Kaede, quien seguramente estaba ansiosa por saber, primero, porque motivos, exactamente, no había llegado a casa anoche, segundo, estaría preguntando sin cesar dónde estaba y a qué horas se pensaba presentar al seminario, tercero… No sabía, ya estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia…

En aquel seminario todos estaban pretendiendo que escuchaban atentamente, pero cada uno tenía cosas en que pensar, Iván tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, sabía que no debía haberle dicho nada a Nathan pero no, el señor del fuego lo había enredado en su plática bondadosa y ahora le iba a hacer la vida imposible mientras que _trataba_ de ayudarlo a acercarse a Kaede, era hora de ponerse a orar a cada deidad que conocía porque estaba seguro de que Barnaby san lo mataría cuando se enterara; Nathan, Karina y Pao Lin se habían aliado en su meta de _ayudar_ a Iván, aunque cada uno tenía una idea muy diferente del como debería Origami intentarlo, los tres estaban de acuerdo en que a la castaña le gustaban las flores, los paseos a la orilla de la playa y la clásica declaración bajo la luz de la luna en una fuente de luces en pastel… Keith estaba ahí, oyendo mientras todo un cinema mental atravesaba su cabeza con su hija como protagonista. Los nuevos y los de la segunda liga eran los únicos que de verdad estaban prestando atención, tomando nota de casi cada palabra que oían…

Yuri Petrov estaba ahí, oyendo parsimoniosamente, pero con su mente en otras cosas, lo primero era su _pequeña_ aventura con el héroe de armadura roja, no podía dejar que nadie se enterara de ello o se iban a meter, ambos, en un gran lio, lo segundo era Wild Tiger, lo había visto la noche anterior, mejor dicho le había parecido verlo cuando estaba dormitando cerca del cálido cuerpo del otro rubio, no le prestó atención en ese momento pero ahora eso lo tenía ligeramente concentrado, porqué lo veía más últimamente y el por qué lo veía más a él que a su padre, eran cosas en las que en verdad no quería pensar, porque entonces tendría que aceptar que veía fantasmas, de forma selectiva porque no veía otros espectros, y si trataba de negarlo era peor, porque en ese caso tendría que ir con un psiquiatra para que lo tratara, podía simplemente ignorarlo Y seguir viviendo, siempre y cuando no lo siguiera alucinando pero ese hombre no se dignaba a dejarlo en paz, incluso durante el seminario le había parecido verlo, recargado en una pared, con su gorro bicolor cubriéndole los ojos, como si no quisiera mirarlo pero intimidándolo con su presencia, como si dijera "Sigo aquí, vigilándote…" Eso de verdad lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, aunque para cualquiera que lo viera estaba escuchando atentamente toda esa plática…

Un rato después Kaede iba entrando al departamento en el que vivía, cansada y mortificada, tenía hambre y se le había olvidado la cartera en la mesa, la miró como si quisiera "matarla" y siguió su camino a la cocina, agarró uno de aquellos platillos listos para comer del supermercado, lo calentó y se lo comió mientras miraba su pantalla gigante, le había marcado a su hermano muchas veces pero en ningún momento le contestó, si para cuando anocheciera no sabía nada de él saldría a buscarlo, era muy raro que no le tomara la llamada y eso le preocupaba bastante… Le marcó una vez más, mientras veía un comercia…

— ¿mm?...—se levantó de la silla y miró hacia el pasillo—Eso parece su celular…—susurró para sí misma, pensando en la posibilidad, volvió a marcar y se dirigió rápido pero sigilosamente hacia el cuarto de su hermano—*_Sé que no olvidó el celular ayer, pero podría haber venido y haberlo dejado aquí…*_—se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado.

_Vio el bulto en la cama, los cabellos rubios regados descuidadamente sobre la almohada y su rostro sereno, no había duda de que estaba profundamente dormido, ella tuvo un par de ideas pecaminosas sobre él, podía estar muy cansado porque no durmió la noche anterior y la razón por la cual había sido así era lo que ella ansiaba saber, claro que podía ser algo que no tenía nada que ver con haber tenido "sexo salvaje" toda la noche, pero ella estaba segura de que así había sido… Ingresó en silencio, mirándolo atentamente, no parecía no haber nada extraño en él, excepto… Una marca amoratada en su cuello y otra un poco más debajo de la primera… ¡Ya lo tenía! Jamás le había hallado ni una sola marca como prueba, porque él era muy cuidadoso y este primer descuido sería su tumba… Ella sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba más a él para despertarlo… Lo sacudió suavemente y él gruñó ligeramente en respuesta, por lo que ella sabía que era mejor dejarlo en paz, por ahora, de lo contrario se levantaría de muy mal humor…_

_Salió del cuarto de él y se sentó a ver si hallaba algo en el televisor, estuvo cambiando canales al azar hasta que sonó su celular, miró la pantalla y vio que se trataba de Karina, quien posiblemente la invitaría a almorzar…_

_Un par de horas después Barnaby finalmente se levantó, se sentía un poco mejor, al menos ciertas partes de su cuerpo ya no dolían tanto, se puso en pie, dispuesto a comer algo, se estaba "muriendo" de hambre, para alguien que solía comer una ración normal como él eso era decir mucho, pero era algo obvio, se había saltado ya el desayuno… Miró su celular, no había llamadas perdidas nuevas, solo una de Kaede y un mensaje que decía que había salido a comer con "las chicas", él sonrió suavemente, estaba agradecido de que ella no estuviera ahora… Ahora era turno de acallar su estómago._

_Menos de una hora después toda la ciudadanía de Sternbild estaba presenciando una persecución, a plena luz del día, eran varios sujetos armados que acababan de robar una joyería de prestigio, varios de los héroes no pudieron evitar pensar que era "típico", de lo más común y corriente, suponían que los ladrones ya carecían de imaginación, por no decir tino, para cometer fechorías…_

_La primera en lograr una detención fue Dragon Kid, noqueando a un par de delincuentes pero los otros seguían huyendo sobre una transitada calle, debían tener cuidado para no dañar a los inocentes civiles. _

_— Tch…—Kaede estaba molesta, tenía que conformarse con usar el poder de Karina, todo porque su hermano no estaba cerca cuando fueron llamados, no estaba mal pero sencillamente ella prefería los cien de potencia—*¿En dónde estás?*—por más que miraba no hallaba al rubio de traje rojo, supuso que tal vez no se había levantado pero ya era muy tarde como para que siguiera durmiendo…_

_— ¿En dónde está Guapo?—preguntó Nathan, mientras seguía de cerca a los ladrones con su magnífico auto, no estaba seguro si podía o no atacarlos porque había muchos autos a esa hora, aunque no los suficientes como para entorpecer el tráfico._

_— Eso me gustaría saber…—masculló Kaede a lo que todos la miraron atentamente—¡No hemos vuelto a discutir!—contestó a la pregunta implícita en esas miradas serias—Solo es que…—lo pensó un momento, no debía decirles nada pero quería hacerlo—Anoche no llegó a casa...—no les diría todo, solo un poquito, lo esencial…_

_— ¿QUÉ?—fue el grito general, que ella no esperaba, lo que se le había pasado por alto fue que todos ellos creían que Barnaby era un hombre un tanto antisocial y muy célibe, preocupado por la educación de Kaede y por su reputación ante sus admiradoras, salir y no llegar a dormir no era algo usual en él… Eso fue lo que entendió Kaede ante las miles de palabras que salían de las bocas de Karina, Nathan, Pao Lin e Ivan, más de los primero dos que de ningún otro en realidad… La castaña tuvo ganas de pegarse un tiro por su idiotez, se había olvidado que solo a Akira le había comentado que su hermano solía salir ocasionalmente con algún ligue de una noche, por supuesto que ningún otro lo sabía… En la que me metí, pensó con pesar, seguro que estaría castigada de por vida cuando el alboroto llegara a oídos de Barnaby…_

_Y hablando del Rey de Roma, su hermano hizo, al fin, su entrada espectacular, junto con Sky High y detuvieron al resto de la banda que se les había escapado a ellos… El presentador parecía muy emocionado al momento de narrar las cosas, no era para menos, ese par había lucido simplemente espectacular. Aunque lo peor aún estaba por pasar…_

_Unos minutos después estaban todos en la cede, cambiándose para salir, solo por ese día no tendrían que quedarse todas las horas ahí, a menos que se fueran a quedar a entrenar lo que, desde luego, nadie quería hacer… _

_Barnaby tuvo la impresión de que había algo raro, todos lo habían saludado de manera extraña, un poco entusiastas, quizás muy animados, y nadie preguntó por su ausencia en el seminario además de que parecían, todos, ansiosos… No le dio importancia, miró sus llamadas y no había nada nuevo, eso lo ponía un poco nervioso, si la directora de derechos humanos no le llamaba para quejarse por su irresponsabilidad seguro que pelearía que lo multaran y eso iba a ser muy problemático, Yuri… sonrió involuntariamente al pensar en él, era extraño dirigirse a él por su primer nombre, que, por cierto, no sabía que significaba, como era ruso seguro que tenía algún significado. Salió del vestidor, dispuesto a irse, no le apetecía quedarse ahí, ya tenía ganas de dormir un poco más…_

_— ¡No puede ser!—oyó el grito de Nathan, quien se le había quedado mirando como si tuviera otra cabeza, lo cual hasta donde sabía, no era así…_

_— ¡Así que es cierto!—le siguió Karina, a lo que Barnaby solo les devolvió una ceja levantada ligeramente con una interrogante en la mirada… ¿Qué tanto estaban mirándole?_

_— No podían quedarse callados…—Pao Lin se dio en la frente con la palma, ella había supuesto la razón de la exaltación de sus compañeros aunque no había visto lo que ellos habían observado y por un momento eso había sido lo mejor, pero solo fue por un momento…_

_— ¿Qué le pasó a su cuello, Senpai?—Akira preguntó inocentemente, de verdad, si hubiera sabido que desataría una tormenta nunca hubiera preguntado…_

_— ¿Mí…Cuello?...—ahí hizo clic sus cerebro, lo que Blue Rose y Fire Emblem estaban mirando era eso, las marcas que el Juez le había dejado en su apasionado encuentro… Su primera reacción fue subir su mano hacia las marcas para taparlas mientras bajaba la mirada, se sonrojó suavemente, nunca jamás le había pasado algo así y ahora que se le había olvidado ellos lo habían notado… Guardó silencio porque ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Nadie le creería si mentía, por muy buena que su historia llegara a ser._

_Iván se había quedado mudo, si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiese creído, no de Barnaby. Kaede se puso nerviosa al oír el escándalo, luego llegó una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro, ya sabía que había unas cositas que sus compañeros habían visto, ¡JA!, pensó, él no puede culparme de esto… Y luego se puso azul, ¡Claro que podía! Es más, lo haría… Más aún cuando esos idiotas que tenía por compañeros estaban por atrincherar a su hermano con preguntas… Tal vez si se iba ahora podría escapar…_

_— ¿Quién te ha dejado esas marcas, guapo?—preguntó Nathan, olvidándose de que con ese rubio se debía de tener mucho cuidado con la forma de preguntar porque se ponía muy arisco…_

_— OH DIOS MÍO—siguió Karina, entre sorprendida y picaresca, Barnaby mas rubor era igual a muy lindo, solo que jamás lo había visto tan cerca—¡Ella debe ser toda una fiera!—comentó con aquella sonrisita que el rubio comenzaba a odiar desde ya…_

_— Honestamente—dijo el de traje rojo, calmándose, no tenía caso lidiar con ellos—No es algo que les importe…—dijo de manera tajante, para caminar hacia la salida, mantendría su dignidad y orgullo intactos, ellos podían decir lo que quieran no pensaba contestarles…_

_— ¡Pero…!—dijeron Nathan y Karina al mismo tiempo, queriendo saber más, pero no solo porque quisieran saber el chisme completo, cosa que no podían negar, también había preocupación por él, estaban felices de saber que por fin estaba saliendo con alguien, el punto era que lo estaban demostrando de la manera equivocada…—¡Queremos saber quien se ha robado el corazón de nuestro querido amigo!—dijo Nathan—¡Queremos saber si eres bien correspondido!—argumento Karina, los dos hablando al mismo tiempo…_

_— No es de su incumbencia…—siguió su camino, ignorándolos por completo y notando la ausencia de cierta chica castaña con la que vivía, ahora estaba seguro de que ella había boqueado algo, porque sino esos despistados de sus compañeros posiblemente no lo hubieran notado…—*Definitivamente va a saber de mí cuando la encuentre*—pensó con cierta ira, aunque no estaba molesto con ella realmente, solo tenía ganas de hacerla sufrir un poco…_

_— ¡Pero! — ambos comenzaron a replicar — ¡Solo queremos estar seguros de que no se estar aprovechando de ti! — seguían hablando con esa inusual coordinación — ¡Qué tal si ella solo te busca pro tu fama! — esa había sido Karina — ¡No queremos que a nuestro querido Barnaby kun le rompan el corazón! —y ese había sido Nathan, habían olvidado que estaban cometiendo un grave error._

_— Ya les dije que no es de su incumbencia —se giró ligeramente para dirigirles una fría y hostil mirada, no confiaba en ellos y ahora estaba seguro de que jamás lo haría —No se metan en mí vida — sus palabras había sido mas heladas que el poder de Blue Rose. El salió en ese momento, ignorando las miradas que le estaban lanzando, definitivamente esa chismosa de Kaede se iba a arrepentir de haber abierto la boca_

_— Tenían que arruinarlo todo… — comentó Pao Lin, ligeramente disgustada con ellos._

_— ¿Dije algo malo? — Akira Touho, Imán, pestañeó al momento de preguntar, no se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado ahí —¿Karina Senpai? ¿Nathan Senpai? ¿Ivan Senpai? —_

_— No lo sé… —contestó Ivan a Akira, mientras desvía la vista a otro lado — Creo que iré pro algo de tomar...— el novato lo miró extrañado sin enterarse de nada y con la duda de saber en dónde estaría la castaña, seguro que Kaede había huido…_

_— ¡Pero es que! —Karina y Nathan seguían hablando al mismo tiempo — ¿Es que no viste su cuello? —_

_— ¿Su cuello? — Dragon kid se veía desconcertada — ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada? —_

_— ¡Tenía una marca en su cuello! — dijo Nathan al fin, sin dejar de mirar a la chica de los volteos._

_— ¿Ma...Marca?... — la chica abrió sus ojos hasta casi caérseles — ¿Qu…Quieres decir ese tipo de marca? _

_— ¡SÍ! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Barnaby san..! —decía Karina, un tanto exaltada._

_— ¡No puede ser! —Pao Lin los veía sorprendida no podía creérselo — ¡Pero entonces! —_

_— ¡SIIIIII! — dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, como si se comunicaran telepáticamente._

_— ¡Tenemos que averiguar quién es! — Dragon kid puso una cara tan seria que quien la viera creería que acababa de aceptar una misión ultra secreta del gobierno para mantener la paz del mundo y los otros dos cómplices asintieron fervientemente con esa misma seriedad. Kaede no sabía lo que había causado…_

_Y esa joven castaña iba corriendo a toda prisa, no podía ir a su casa y tampoco quedarse ahí, se dirigió al parque que estaba más o menos cerca, habría algo de gente por lo que su hermano no se arriesgaría a decirle nada, tal vez, eso esperaba… _

_Por otro lado, Barnaby, simplemente estaba en su carro, de mal humor, por un estúpido descuido sería la comidilla de todos ellos y lo peor, no lo dejarían en paz… Pero, se preguntó, ¿Qué reacción tendrían si se llegaban a enterar del verdadero autor de esas marcas? Seguro les daría un infarto o algo así… Ese `pensamiento lo hizo sonreír un poco, sabían que no eran malas personas, simplemente no soportaba que fueran tan metiches, en especial esos dos, quienes tenían un pasado mas "oscuro" y sexualmente cuestionable que ningún otro…_

_Ivan salió del edificio en silencio, pensativo, deprimido. Kaede le gustaba muchísimo, pero él no tenía ninguna oportunidad… Pero… Quería intentarlo, cuando pensó que ella moriría, hacía unos días, lo entendió, quería decirle lo que sentía aun si ella no le correspondía, la pregunta que se hacía era cuándo, Cuándo tendría el valor de hacerlo, tenía que buscar el momento apropiado o crear uno y… Pensó en él ¡Eduard! Esa era la respuesta, después de todo el pelirrojo había sido muy popular con las chicas, seguro que podía decirle que hacer, además había un tiempo de su última visita y aquella vez el pelirrojo había estado resfriado…_

_Las cosas se pusieron feas para Kaede cuando llegó a su casa, todo estaba en penumbras, la tarde ya casi había acabado y el departamento parecía estar vacio, tal vez el rubio se había ido con su cita, tal vez simplemente pasaría eso por alto y ella podría dormir en paz esa noche… Tal vez…_

_— Bienvenida, Kaede… —aquella voz la sobresaltó, Barnaby estaba detrás suyo, seguro que estuvo esperando junto a la puerta todo el rato…_

_— O… ¡Onichan! ¿Qué haces en la oscuridad? — tal vez si fingía demencia él creería que ella no tenía nada que ver con el incidente pasado — ¿Has decidido volver a tu nube negra? —_

_— No sé de que hablas — él sonrió mientras sus gafas brillaban por la luz que llegaba de la ventana, no dejando ver sus ojos — Te estuve buscando para que veamos una película, pero no te hallé… —se acercó hacia a ella y pasó de largo, colocando la película… —Vamos a verla meintras comenmos palomitas — le sonrió lindamente, como si nada malo pasara…_

_— Ha... Sí, claro —miedo, sabía que debía tenerlo… ¿Qué era todo eso de esperarla en la oscuridad y luego sonreírle?.. Algo andaba mal, muy mal…_

_— ¿Qué te gustaría cenar? — él estaba actuando natural, en apariencia se había olvidado de todo lo ocurrido durante el día, sabía que ella sospechaba pero no le importaba…_

_— ¿Pizza? —ella tanteó su suerte, si él se mostraba muy complaciente tendría que salir huyendo…_

_— Eso arruinará tu figura… —dijo él con seriedad, por lo que ella sonrió sacando la lengua, al parecer si se la había creído… — Solo hay cereal, fruta o batido… — lo que comúnmente comían de cena, bueno ella no estaba segura si podía confiar en él o no…_

_— … ¿Podría tener cereal con helado como postre? — correría a la menor sospecha de algo extraño, correría con todas sus fuerzas y se escondería en un cementerio, ya que se supone que en tierra santa no entran los demonios…_

_— Lo pensaré… Anda ya y siéntate… — él sirvió el cereal con fresas y se fue la sofá, en dónde ella lo esperaba nerviosa… — Ten — le dio su plato de cereal, y puso el dvd, sentándose a su lado…_

_— ¿Y…Qué se supone que vamos a ver? —ella cuestionó mientras se metía una cucharada de cereal a la boca…_

_— Belleza artificial —dijo él, con simpleza, como si estuviera decepcionado de la película — Y la veremos completa, sin censura… — ella sonrió encantada, sin pensar que debió aterrarse cuando él pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, como lo hacía cuando iban al cine, para no dejar que ningún imbécil se acercara a ella…_

_— ¿Qué? — ella lo miró emocionada — ¿Es esa película en donde hay un asesinato en un concurso de belleza? ¿En donde el súper detective Shinichi trata de resolver el caso antes de que los malos maten a su novia? — ella solo había visto un corto, porque era solo para mayores de edad y se suponía que aún no salía a la venta en versión casera…_

_— Mmmm Creo que no hablamos de la misma película… — dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír, como si ella estuviera tontamente confundida, que era el caso en realidad… — Silly Girl, se llama belleza artificial, la que tú estás diciendo se llama "Belleza Artificial, Kudo Shinichi en el caso del asesino del Concurso de Belleza"… — ella se quedó mirándolo perpleja… —Cualquiera se puede confundir ¿No?... — pero esa sonrisa "bonita" parecía más la de un asesino psicópata más aún cuando el apretaba más su cuerpo con su brazo…_

_Ella pegó un grito agudo y aterrador, frente a la pantalla estaban pasando las peores cosas que podía ver, casos de cirugías plásticas que no habían resultado bien, cortes, sangre y para peor, era un documental de cómo las mujeres, deseosas de una belleza artificial, se veían expuestas a terribles errores médicos que podían hasta matarlas… Y no podía escapar porque él la tenía bien sujeta…_

_— Espero que hallas aprendido a no hablar sobre la vida personal de otras personas, Kaede chan… — dijo él luego de haber visto menos de veinte minutos del documental, solo porque ella se había puesto verde y casi se vomitaba sobre la alfombra — Aún queda una hora y cuarto de este dvd… — sonrió encantadoramente, esperando no tener que ver esa porquería de nuevo… — Hay helado de fresa y cereza si aún quieres… —dijo casualmente, al tiempo que el servía un poco de postre a la chica…_

_— Eres un monstruo… — dijo con los ojos irritados, hacía mucho que no devolvía el estómago y mucho menos con tanto asco… — Pero que… —y el asco volvió a ella al ver el helado, una masa con diferentes tonos de rojo y bolitas que le recordaba a las vísceras y otras cosas horribles que acababa de ver… —¡MONSTRUO! —ella corrió al baño de nuevo… Al parecer no podría cenar nada esta vez…_

_—Lo comeré solo entonces… —aunque al ver el helado le daba asco también — Mejor lo llevo mañana para los demás… —guardó el helado, sonriendo, algunas veces podía hallar formas terriblemente pintorescas para castigarla por su mal comportamiento, aceptaba que esta vez había estado un poco sádico… Aunque su teléfono vibrando, debía de ser uno de esas dos locas, Blue Rose o Fire Emblem, le recordó que apenas y la había castigado lo justo…_

_Se acercó al celular para ver un mensaje de cierta persona… "Buenas noches, Barnaby" era todo lo que decía pero eso bastó para hacerlo sonreír, había estado esperando a que le mandara algo pero se distrajo con su pequeño castigo para su hermanita… _

_Kaede iba saliendo del baño, dispuesta a reclamarle ese acto tan salvaje y horrible hacia ella, pero al verlo sonreír de esa manera tan tierna se detuvo, él parecía de verdad feliz, como hacía mucho que no lo veía… Y dolió, dolió casi tanto como cuando había visto morir a su padre, ella corrió, sin que él lo notara, a encerrarse en su cuarto, no quería sentirse así, él tenía derecho a ser feliz, pero…_

_— Otou san… —ella susurró contra las sabanas… No quiero que… — miró la fotografía de su padre, que tenía en su mesita de noche, una donde estaban Barnaby y él — ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tuvo que pasar esto?... — lloró en silencio un poco más, hasta que un rato después cayó dormida, en medio de la desesperación._

_En su casa, Yuri, había recibido un mensaje de respuesta, deseándole buenas noches también, sonrió al leerlo, no podía creer que algo tan simple como eso le hiciera sentir esa calidez, ese ánimo de seguir aún si todo fuese igual el día siguiente… Dios, no debía hacerlo, enamorarse de él no era una buena idea… Pero… Ya era un poco tarde para decir eso…_

_Se levantó y pensó que solo por ese día podía irse a dormir temprano y no pasaría nada, por un solo día que no saliera de casería no podía irse todo al traste ¿Cierto?... Se puso el pijama y pensó en los buenos momentos que sus padres habían tenido, en lo bueno de su infancia y en bien que se sentía estar dentro de cierto rubio, por esa noche tendría tranquilidad, ya que ni su padre ni Kaburagi T. Kotetsu lo habían ido a molestar…_

_Ivan estaba en la calle, mirando la carta que le entregara el pelirrojo, no pudo hablar mucho tiempo con Edward pero lo notó desmejorado, pálido… El Pelirrojo le agradeció que lo haya ido a ver y se mostró muy emocionado de que lo haya ido a ver precisamente ese día._

_Algo estaba pasando y todas las pistas que tenía eran las que le dejó en su carta, pero ahí no había nada en especial, solo unas líneas en donde le decía que estaba bien y que esperaba salir algún día para verlo en vivo, y no por televisión como lo había hecho hoy, rescatar a las personas, siendo un héroe… era todo, eso y un poco de polvo pegados, pero ese polvo tenía una forma un tanto caprichosa, la había visto antes, pero no recordaba dónde… Claro que podía ser solo su imaginación, casi ni se notaba de todas formas, pero Edward le había dicho que la mirara bien y que les contara a sus amigos que los veía cada que podía…_

_Era Intrigante… Sabía que tenía que averiguar qué significaba todo eso, pero por más vueltas que le daba no hallaba nada… Tal vez si se la mostraba a algunos de sus compañeros ellos pudiesen ayudarlo… Pero esa mancha lo seguía intrigando…_

_Barnaby estaba acostado en su cama, quería llamarle pero no sabía si seguiría despierto eran casi la una de la mañana, claro que el Juez había dicho que solía acostarse un poco más tarde que eso pero… ¿Qué no era ese un comportamiento infantil? Apenas se habían visto la noche anterior… Eso debía ser otro mal funcionamiento de sus neuronas, porque no era lógico que se comportara como una colegiala, eso era tan… Tan… Suspiró cansado, dejando el celular asentado, tenía que dormir…_

_Al día siguiente todo transcurrió de manera normal, ir y venir, unos pocos crímenes, espectáculo para los ciudadanos de Sternbild, unas cuantas risas y todo tranquilo, tanto que a Ivan se le olvidó la carta… _

_Fire Emblem y Blue Rose no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Barnaby, se habían olvidado del asunto de Ivan y este estaba muy agradecido internamente por ello. Pao Lin también seguía al rubio pero más discretamente, ella tenía una idea que creía buena, le preguntaría a Kaede, seguro que la castaña sabía algo… Después de todo vivían en la misma casa… solo había que crear el escenario perfecto, lejos del héroe de traje rojo…_

_Barnaby sabía que estaba siendo observado y los ignoraba, más de lo normal, no les incumbía, a ninguno, por lo que solo esperaría a que se olvidaran del asunto…En ese momento se le acerco Imán, para pedirle un favor… Que lo ayudara a entrenar en el cuarto de simulaciones y al no querer estar cerca de los demás aceptó… Eso fue lo que aprovecharon los demás para caerle a Kaede con veinte mil preguntas…_

_Mientras pasaba la tarde, en la prisión de máxima seguridad sucedían algunas cosas, los prisioneros se estaban enfermando misteriosamente, había tantos reos en la enfermería que las hacían falta camillas, muchos de ellos tenían altas temperaturas, rozando casi los cuarenta grados, algunos tenían catarro, otros solo temperatura elevada… Los guardias no sabían qué hacer con esa situación… Entre ellos estaba Edward, quien estaba temblando, con treinta y ocho grados y medio, sudando excesivamente…_

_— *Ivan… Por favor… Date prisa… Y…* —comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, sentía que se estaba asfixiando, incluso veía doble, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, en su encierro en ese lugar había oído algunas cosas, entre ellas el nombre de aquella Organización y… Algo horrible que involucraba a todos los NEXTS… — Tienes que darte prisa… Ivan… — cerró los ojos, desmayándose a causa de la fiebre, no quería que aquellas pesadillas se volvieran realidad…_

_Habían pasado tres días desde que se habían visto, claro que se habían estando mandando mensajes, algo común, aunque no muy maduro desde su perspectiva. ¿Por qué simplemente el héroe no le llamaba? Lo único que hacía era, al principio, contestar los mensajes que le mandaba y posteriormente tomar la iniciativa de mandarle algo, como un saludo. ¿Tanto le costaba marcar? ¿O estaría muy ocupado?... Lo que fuera no valía la pena estar desperdiciando su valioso tiempo pensando en ello y mucho menos en horas de trabajo, pero no podía evitarlo, Yuri Petrov era un hombre "ligeramente" Obsesivo… _

_Bueno ya tendría oportunidad de preguntarle después, de todas formas tenían que verse ese día, ya que cómo el más famoso de los héroes, Barnaby Brooks Jr. no había asistido a cierto seminario iban a tener una rápida audiencia ese día a las diez de la mañana para fijarle una multa…_

_Yuri sonrió disimuladamente, que el rey de los héroes no se presentara era, en parte, su culpa, pero no podía mostrarse indulgente o preferencial, sin embargo tal vez podía usar eso como pretexto para que el joven rubio fuera a su casa nuevamente… _

_A las Diez en punto Barnaby estaba entrando en la sala, respirando con aparente tranquilidad, en apariencia, no era que le importara perder puntos o la cantidad de la multa, se trataba de que saber que vería a Yuri lo estuviera poniendo nervioso… No, seguro que no podía ser eso…_

_La audiencia no duró mucho, solo fue una multa en su puntaje, nada serio, aunque el rubio tuvo que prometer que tendría más cuidado la próxima vez… Aunque había ganado algo bueno de eso, la mirada intensa del juez le había indicado que quería hablar con él. No pudo menos que sonreír, había querido verlo los últimos días…_

_Kaede se la había pasado dando vueltas en la sala de su casa toda la tarde, por extraño que pareciera ese día no había pasado nada, no había habido transmisión en vivo de HEROTV, por lo tanto no había tenido nada en que distraer su mente… Al parecer era verdad, Barnaby estaba saliendo con alguien, no es que no se alegrara por él pero, sentía una espina en su pecho, sabía que algo estaba mal aunque no supiera bien el que era. Pero… ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? Ella había sido una de las que decían que lo que más necesitaba su hermano era salir con alguien y conseguir una pareja estable, sin embargo, ahora que parecía estarse cumpliendo ella no podía aceptarlo… No podía hablar con nadie al respecto, todos le dirían que la egoísta era ella, lo cual ella creía era lo cierto, pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera…_

_— Otou san… ¿Qué debería de hacer…? —se preguntó, mirando una fotografía de su padre — Barnaby san necesita a alguien que lo cuide, pero… Pero… — no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas traicioneras se fugaran de sus ojos — Yo… no quiero que él tenga a nadie más… —reconoció en un silencioso murmullo — No quiero verlo con nadie más…— se abrazó fuertemente a la fotografía, deseando que él estuviera ahí… — No quiero… No quiero que él… — se dejó caer en el sofá mientras lloraba, encogiéndose lentamente._

_De repente sintió la calidez de su mano, acariciando su cabeza mientras le revolvía le cabello muy suavemente, le estaba sonriendo, parecía estar muy feliz…_

_Ella abrió los ojos, mirando hacia todas partes, no había nadie ahí, aunque estaba segura de que le había visto, lo había sentido… "Tranquila, tranquila… Papá se encargará de todo, Kaede…" le había dicho, ella lo creía ilógico, no podía ser real, seguro que había sido un sueño, pero… Pero sí él le había dicho que se encargaría seguramente lo haría y eso le había dado un poco de tranquilidad…_

_Ella estaba mirando el reloj cuando su hermano llegó, parecía que tenía prisa… Entró hecho un torbellino, moviendo cosas y corriendo para todos lados… Ella no lo entendía, Barnaby jamás se comportaba de esa manera…_

_— ¿Pasa algo, nii san? — preguntó ligeramente preocupada._

_— No solo… — se detuvo a media oración al ver sus ojos enrojecidos — ¿Por qué estabas llorando? — preguntó repentinamente, deteniendo todo lo que estaba haciendo. Nada le preocupaba más que ella, se acercó despacio hacia Kaede, pensando en que si algún imbécil lo había hecho llorar definitivamente iba a conocerlo en persona…_

_— ¡No estaba llorando! — dijo al a defensiva, no queriendo decirle nada al respecto — Solo tengo algo en el ojo… — susurró suavemente — ¿Vas a algún lado? — preguntó tratando de desviar el tema._

_— Kaede, sabes que cualquier cosa que suceda puedes confiar en mí ¿Te sientes mal o algo? — el famoso "cosas de mujeres" era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar, algunas cosas eran simplemente asquerosas para él, pero por ella podía manejarlo, si era un cólico o algo así no había problema en ir a la farmacia, o quizás llamarle a Karina para que ella hablara con su hermanita o algo así… _

_— ¡Claro que no! — ella lo miró enojada sin entenderlo del todo, en un momento él era todo lindura y actuación y en otro actuaba como si no fuera nada más que un hombre común y corriente preocupado por ella… Barnaby era extraño y bipolar, había leído en algún lado que ese tipo de personas necesitaban medicación… ¿Barnaby tomaría medicación? Claro que nada de lo que ella estaba pensando tenía sentido, lo sabía, solo quería desviarse del tema y que él no hiciera preguntas estúpidas…_

_— Kaede… — estaba a solo un par de pasos de ella, ya había notado que estaba abrazando la fotografía de Kotetsu san… No dijo nada más, simplemente la abrazó, acariciando su cabello suavemente, no sabía que más hacer pero esperaba que funcionara, como siempre que ella lloraba porque extrañaba a su papá._

_— Lo extraño… — susurró contra el pecho el rubio, sintiéndose una tonta egoísta — ¡Quiero que vuelva! — hacía mucho que ella no se ponía de esa manera, pero saber que podía perder al rubio, que alguien más la alejaría de la única persona que le quedaba de su familia era algo que no podía soportar…_

_— Lo sé, lo sé — dijo él suavemente, sonriendo con cierta mortificación, hacía un tiempo que no se había sentido así, él miso había pasado muchas noches sin dormir, pensando en Kotetsu san y lo mucho que… Pero no debía pensar en eso, no ahora por lo menos…_

_Se quedaron así durante un buen rato, ella lloró hasta que quedó dormida y él la llevó a su cuarto, dejándola descansar con la fotografía de su padre en sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y salió en silencio de su habitación, ahora sí que tenía que darse prisa, ya llevaba, al menos, una hora de retraso y definitivamente no tendría tiempo de peinarse apropiadamente, esperaba que la crema para peinar fura suficiente…_

_Yuri estaba en su casa, más o menos temprano, trabajando en todo el papeleo y leyendo informes, tal vez hallaría algo más de lo de por sí evidente, quería ver al héroe, habían acordado verse ese día pero no habían fijado una hora concreta, después de todo el otro rubio vivía una vida ocupada entre "salvar" la ciudad y cuidar su imagen pública, si de verdad comenzaban a "salir" iban a tener una "relación" muy complicada… Tal vez sugerirle algo más libre y totalmente conveniente fuese lo mejor… Aunque, siendo completamente honesto, él no era el tipo de hombre que le gustara tener solo un "poco" de cualquier cosa, lo quería todo o no quería nada… Por otro lado, no pensaba que el "fantasma" de Wild Tiger fuera a estar contento con ese arreglo, la última vez que lo había visto no parecía estar nada "feliz", aunque no era que le importara lo que pudiese "pensar" una de sus alucinaciones… Si de verdad estaba considerando lo que pudiese "pensar" una alucinación verdaderamente debía considerar ir al psiquiatra… No, no iba a pensar en esas tonterías otra vez…_

_Mientras tanto, Ivan estaba dando vueltas en un parque, pretendiendo que hacía ejercicio, pensado una y otra vez en la misma cosa… Quería invitar a Kaede a salir, no necesariamente una cita, ir a tomar un café era suficiente para él, tal vez solo caminar un rato o incluso simplemente comprar un helado o algo así._

_Estaba verdaderamente agradecido de que los demás se hubiesen olvidado de su asunto, sí, se habían sentido ligeramente dolido cuando todos se enfocaron en Barnaby san y él pareció desaparecer, pero después de considerarlo un poco en verdad agradeció a todos los dioses o quién sabe qué clase de cosa loca se les hubiera ocurrido que él… _

_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver a cierta joven, rubia y de cabello corto, de pie casi frente a él, lo miraba seriamente e Ivan no pudo hacer nada más que tragar saliva, cantar victoria tan pronto debió haber sido su error… Pao Lin se medía en aquel modo en el que entraba cuando aceptaba un reto…_

_— ¡Ivan! — dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, más de complicidad que una sonrisa en sí — ¡Justo te estábamos buscando! — ese "estábamos" fue lo que puso al joven samurái en alerta…_

_— Pao Lin… Buenas noches… — no veía a los otros dos, pero estaba casi seguro de que estaban por ahí, ocultos en algún lado, dar ese pequeño paseo no había sido una buena idea después de todo…_

_— No creas que nos hemos olvidado de ti, ¿He?, asique vamos a ponerle todas las ganas… — un ligero destello eléctrico salió de su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus ojos habían brillado ligeramente en azul — Ya que no es tan tarde seguro de que podemos lograr algo… — el rubio la miró un tanto confundido — He oído que a Kaede chan le gusta la novela que acaba de terminar y ya sabes que se perdió el final, van a sacar el final en DVD, si te apresuras a hacer fila hoy seguro que lo tendrás mañana cuando abran y deberías darte prisa, ya hay gente esperando la salida de ese DVD… —_

_— ¡Y no te olvides de llevarle flores! —agregó Nathan, quine venia llegando, al parecer había estado ocupado con algo porque venía con algunos papeles en mano… — Las rosas son perfectas, las blancas para la pureza, las rosadas para el amor, las rojas para la pasión y las… —_

_— ¿Estás loco? — Karina lo interrumpió, saliendo por el otro lado del camino, Ivan se sintió, por unos segundos como Alicia en el país de las maravillas rodeado de tantas cosas inverosímiles según sus propias ideas — Con la sola mención de esa palabra y Barnaby lo intentará triturar sin piedad… — y no hacía falta decir que eso los incluía a ellos, que pretendían ayudarlo…_

_Ivan se sintió derrotado, dejar que ese trío de locos se metiera solo le iba a traer más problemas de los que cualquiera de ellos pudiera manejar, pero bueno, sonrió de igual manera, ellos eran sus amigos…_

_Barnaby, ignorante de todos los desastres futuros, había llegado ya a casa del Juez, quien justo estaba abriéndole la puerta…_

_— Buenas noches, Juez… — dijo con aquella encantadora y ensayada sonrisa a lo que el otro rubio le sonrió de una manera ligeramente tierna, algo raro en él pero Barnaby no hizo comentario alguno al respecto…_

_— Yuri está bien, señor Brooks… — respondió siguiéndole el juego…_

_— Yuri… — dijo con suavidad, aún se le hacía extraño pronunciar su primer nombre, el Juez sonrió al oír su nombre, ya estaban en la estancia, el té estaría en unos pocos minutos… _

_Los dos estaban sentados en el cómodo sofá cuando el Juez sirvió las tazas de té, menta endulzado con miel, era un hábito, no podía negarlo, Barnaby se sentía cómodo, fuera de su rutina, pero había algo en todo ese ambiente que le decía que estaba bien, que podía permanecer ahí…_

_— Ahora, me parece que te debo una historia ¿No es así? — el otro rubio lo miró contemplativamente, sin darle una respuesta, Yuri podía manejar eso, Barnaby le estaba dando la oportunidad de dejar esa parte de su vida enterrada, pero… Él sentía que debía decírselo, jamás se lo contó a nadie, no era un recuerdo del que estuviera orgulloso, nada más lejos que eso, pero tal vez el ir dejando eso atrás lo podía ir liberando de las cadenas del pasado, no de la culpa pero tal vez sí del fantasma de su padre… — Yo aún era casi un niño cuando pasó — tocó su rostro con una de sus manos inconscientemente, recordando esos momentos con dolor — Mi padre desarrolló sus poderes NEXT cuando era un adulto —Barnaby se sorprendió de oírlo, pero no dijo nada sobre ello, sabía por experiencia que aguardar y esperar cuando alguien le confiaba algo así era lo mejor — En ese entonces era algo despreciable y supongo que él tuvo que lidiar con eso, perdió su empleo y las cosas no iban bien, sin embargo… — hiso un aligera pausa para recordar esas historias que su madre le contaba cuando su padre estaba afuera, casando criminales — Un día las cosas mejoraron de forma sorprendente, tenía un nuevo empleo, en el que se podía destacar —miró a Barnaby directo a los ojos — Se convirtió en uno de los primeros Héroes de Sternbild…—_

_— ¿Héroe…? — susurró quedamente, por alguna razón esa mirada no le gustaba, presentía que esa historia no iba a gustarle, y maldita sea que él no creía en las "corazonadas"._

_— Él se convirtió en el héroe más reconocido, el primero…— Barnaby se quedó congelado en su sitio por un segundo— Mr. Leyenda, el héroe de héroes… —hizo una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica, haciendo valer la ironía de su vida — No te imaginas qué clase de héroe resultó ser realmente… — hizo otra pausa para beber un poco de té, lo necesitaba, a cada palabra se le hacía más difícil continuar, pero ya había comenzado y si alguien sabía lo difícil que era compartir una tragedia personal ese era Barnaby Brooks Jr, el chico que le gritó al mundo que deseaba vengar la muerte de sus padres. Barnaby solo esperó en silencio, sabía que decir algo solo haría callar al Juez y ahora quería saber todo lo que el hombre quería decirle — Crecí oyendo sobre la Justicia y hacer lo Correcto, con su ejemplo, el "Héroe" de Sternbild… Pero al pasar de los años las cosas suelen suceder… Mi padre comenzó a beber, cada vez más… —bajó la mirada un segundo, respirando hondo, esa no era la parte más difícil y aún así era un secreto horrible que el mundo no conocía — Él estaba perdiendo sus poderes… —el héroe se le quedó mirando con las pupilas contraídas, eso era exactamente lo que… — Sí… Como le pasó a Wild Tiger… — esa sentencia había sido dolorosa de oír… Al parecer las tragedias eran para los mejores, para aquellos que representaban algo más que solo un pensamiento, las peores pruebas son para los mejores y por desgracia no todos ellos podían superarlas— Vi como ese hombre que respetaba, que toda la gente respetaba y en quien confiaban, se desmoronaba lentamente, como un ídolo de arena seca, todo lo que se había esforzado por construir fue consumido por su debilidad, estaba ebrio casi todo el tiempo, culpando a cualquiera a quien pudiera culpar… — hizo otra pausa para volver a beber, sentía que quería llorar pero al mismo tiempo no tenía ganas de hacerlo, no porque le doliera, más bien era la culpa, una culpa que estaba por compartir con una persona ajena a su pasado — Se había estancado en sus días pasados. Un día volvió de una persecución, totalmente ebrio ya, mi madre, quien siempre lo amó a pesar de sus errores, trató de reconfortarlo, pero él se volvió contra ella, desquitando toda su ira y su frustración con ella… —miró a Barnaby como si en sus ojos pudiera hallar una respuesta a una pregunta que no había hecho, era extraño tener esa sensación, ni siquiera sabía porque demonios le estaba contando todo eso en ese preciso momento, había decidido que si lo hacía sería mucho después, pero algo le decía que si Wild Tiger había confiado en ese hombre entonces… Entonces él también podía intentar creer en él… — Ella siempre creyó que mi padre podía mejorar, que solo necesitaba tiempo, que las cosas volverían a ser como antes de que la "pesadilla" iniciara. Yo no podía esperar… — el recuerdo crudo de ese momento aún lo hacía estremecer de ira contenida, pero si Barnaby lo notó no dio muestra de ello — "Cuando seas testigo de una injusticia no debes dejarlo pasar como si no lo vieras, debes ser fuerte", eso fue lo que él siempre me dijo. Cuando lo vi golpeando a mi madre ese día, completamente perdido en el alcohol, fue lo único en lo que podía pensar, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada — cerró los ojos, si estos se encendían por accidente sería algo que no podría arreglar — Le dije que se detuviera, pero eso no funcionó. No puedo explicar lo que pasó —lo cual era un verdad absoluta — Hubo un accidente en la casa, yo lo provoqué sin desearlo y mi padre acabó en llamas debido a eso, fue así como ocurrió… —cierto que no era la verdad, pero tal vez después, algún día pudiese decirle la verdad…_

_— No creo que pueda decirte nada —susurró el héroe, acercándose al Juez con sutileza, simplemente tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la piel no era áspera, solo tenía una coloración diferente, cubierta ahora por el maquillaje — Solo puedo agradecerte que confíes en mí… — se inclinó para besarlo, suave y lento, su intención no era la de reconfortarlo únicamente, quería hacerle saber que estaba ahí para él, aún si el Juez no lo consideraba necesario._

_Yuri le permitió tocarlo sin resistirse, la carga del pasado ya no se sentía tan pesada, pero no había desaparecido, tal vez ese día en que pudiera decirle toda la verdad a él llegaría, _el té estaba enfriándose en la mesa de centro mientras ellos compartían un beso que los unía mucho más de lo que ninguno de los dos pudo haber pensado.

La nacho siguió avanzando, muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad se mantenían ignorantes a las terribles cosas que pasarían, ciertas verdades que dolían y futuro incierto estaba llegando sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara, una tragedia que no podía ser detenida estaba por llegar.

Kaede se levantó de un sobresalto, su pulsera estaba sonando, de repente el rostro de Agnes apareció frente a ella, nuevamente había una crisis en prisión, los reos se estaban poniendo violentos y la policía no buscaba como detenerlos, las cosas parecían estarse complicando demasiado en ese lugar…

— No puede ser, primero resulta que se fugan y ahora intentan un motín… —ella susurró para sí misma mientras se trasladaba para ser recogida por Saito — Espera… ¿No es eso muy sospechoso? — susurró para sí misma, ella sabía que por general no habían muchas revueltas en la prisión y ahora pasaba una revolución cada pocos días… No, no podía ser normal… —Espero que Nichan no llegue muy tarde, esto se pone muy raro…— se levantó como un rayo, maldición, últimamente dormía mucho menos de lo que era recomendado, tenía que ir a la escuela mantener sus notas de forma aceptable y… — ¿Nii chan? — vio a su hermano en la sala, recostado en la entrada, con la mirada perdida ¿Sería que no había oído la llamada? — ¿Barnaby? ¿Has oído la llamada de Agnes san, verdad? —

— Sí… — susurró, sin mirarla, aún pensando en todo lo que Yuri le había dicho, ahora era más fácil referirse a él por su nombre. Nunca hubiera imaginado, ni remotamente, que todo eso fuera verdad, no había sabido casi nada de Mr. Leyenda hasta después de la muerte de Kotetsu san, otra cosa que le dolía profundamente esa noche, pero llegar a saber de su propio hijo, nada menos, la dolorosa verdad. ¿Kotetsu san hubiera terminado así? No, imposible, Wild Tiger era un héroe de Héroes, poco importaba que le publico lo reconociera, un hombre como Kaburagi Kotetsu nunca hubiera caído en ese pozo, pero… Tanta similitud y tanta diferencia… Era doloroso para él aún si no compartía nada de ese pasado, simplemente porque… Bueno, no lo sabía en realidad, no podía reconfortar a nadie, él mismo necesitó que una niña lo rescatara de la oscuridad cuando su única tabla de salvación, Kotetsu, había desaparecido, no era que Yuri pareciera necesitarlo y sin embargo estaba seguro de sí, lo había visto vulnerable, compartiendo un secreto que no podía ser publicado, en memoria de una esperanza que la ciudad mantenía, que poca cosa era realmente… "Parte del trabajo de ser un héroe", sea lo que sea que eso significara. En ese momento parecía ser algo insignificante, mantener una imagen por el bien de la imagen de todos los héroes a costa de callar una injusticia, una bajeza… ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía de pensar? ¿Debía solo dejarlo ir? Tal vez con la mente despejada podría llegar a una solución pero no quería pensar, lo que de verdad deseaba es que él, Kotetsu san, estuviera ahí para que le dijera algo, o para abofetearlo si hacía falta, como aquellas dos veces en que pasó, maldita sea, no se supone que un hombre de su edad debería de perder el tiempo divagando en que aún necesitaba a un adulto que lo guíe si tenía la responsabilidad de guiar a una chica que contaba con él…

— ¿Estás bien? — ella se hincó junto a él, su hermano parecía estar perdido, sus ojos tenían esa lejanía impresa en las pupilas, como cuando miraba la tumba de Wild Tiger… Algo debía de haberle pasado, pero cuando el rubio la miró sus ojos cambiaron a algo que ella no podía identificar, no sabía que era esa sensación y no le gustaba, como si él estuviera alejándose, ocultándole algo, sí, había pasado antes, pero esa noche era peor, Barnaby estaba encerrando un monstruo que no quería que ella conociera por alguna razón… — Es algo que no me quieres decir, parte de eso que no quieres que yo sepa ¿Verdad?...—

— Hay muchas cosas que espero que jamás conozcas —claro que eso no sonaba nada confortante — Necesito tiempo Kaede, porque esta es una de las cosas que tienes que saber aún si yo no deseo que lo sepas… — cerró los ojos un momento, no sabía porque le había dicho eso, tampoco sabía que era lo que quería decirle, simplemente se sentía a la deriva en el océano sin nada que lo guiara… Maldita sea, tenía que dormir.

— ¿Qué debo de pensar que eso significa? — preguntó preocupada, sentía un dolor horrible en el corazón, Barnaby se iba más y más lejos de ella y no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

— No lo sé en realidad —reconoció él abriendo los ojos, despertando de sus pensamientos aletargados, su mirada se volvió más clara, eso tranquilizó a la chica un poco, pero los dos sabían que esa plática no había terminado aún — No quiero que te veas involucrada en mis problemas, pero tal vez sea algo inevitable, de ser así entonces te diré todo lo que sé, por ahora solo te pido un poco más de paciencia… — ella asintió lentamente, comprendiendo apenas lo que él quería decir sobre eso, Kaede intuía que por "problemas" Barnaby se refería a lo relacionado con ese pasado que aún mantenía oculto, referente a sus padres o tal vez al padre de ella… No podía saberlo con certeza…

— Solo quiero que sepas que haré lo que pueda, pero… No te dejaré solo, aún si tengo que colgarme de ti… — como lo había hecho algunas veces, de forma literal — ¿Ok?—

— Lo sé — él sonrió por fin, como siempre, momento de ponerse profesional y dejar sus divagaciones aparte, Saito ya los estaba esperando y tenían una ciudad que proteger…

**—46—46—46—46—T&B—64—64—64—64—130**


End file.
